hunting x and x hunter!
by Amaya Kuruta
Summary: Rahasia scarlet eyes dan keempat hunter yang menciptakan kartu troup jika berkumpul. CHAPTER 14 Epilog UPDATE :D
1. Chapter 1

semua ini hanya hasil imajinasi saya yang rindu empat orang sahabat di hunter x hunter bertualang bersama^^

enjoy it!

Rembulan tampak sedikit kemerahan. Udara malam yang dingin seakan memberi peringatan untuk setiap makhluk agar tidak menghabiskan malam ini di luar. Burung-burung hantu mulai ber-uhu pelan. Mata besarnya mulai awas mengawasi tapak malam itu. Mencari mangsa untuk disantap bersama kawanannya. Kemudian pandangannya terusik oleh sebuah gerakan dalam kegelapan. Bukan karena itu ternyata calon mangsanya malam itu. Namun langkah terseret itu terus memaksa maju meski saat ini keadaannya benar-benar jauh dari 'baik-baik' saja. Tangan kanannya memegang lengan kirinya yang dibungkus baju putihnya. Atau lebih tepatnya baju putih yang sudah memerah karena bercak darah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Pemandangan yang sebenarnya amat mengenaskan. Kalau saja bibir pemilik langkah terseret itu tidak sedang tersenyum bahagia.

" Semua.. sudah.. selesai.. dalam bulan purnama merah ini.. semuanya sudah.. se..le..-"

Dan tubuh itupun menyentuh tanah.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

" Ki-lluaaaa." Gon berlari kearah Killua. Tangannya penuh dengan berbagai macam coklat.

" Gon! Yattaa! Kau menang undiannya!" Teriak Killua girang. Gon hanya mengangguk. Mulutnya terlalu penuh dengan coklat hingga ia tak mampu membalas ucapan Killua.

" Mattaku.. kalian benar-benar menikmati kehidupan ya.. dasar anak-anak." Gumam Leorio.

" Ee? Leorio! Kau mau coklat?" Tawar Gon. Leorio mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

" Makan saja. Kau perlu banyak makanan setelah tertidur selama itu, Gon." Jawab Leorio. Gon tersenyum lebar dan melanjutkan kegiatan makannya bersama Killua. Killua memperhatikan Gon yang tengah sibuk mengagumi rasa coklat yang berisi macam-macam rasa didalamnya. Bibirnya sedikit tertarik keatas. Entah kenapa, hatinya terasa amat lega. Rasa takut yang selalu membayanginya beberapa minggu terakhir, sudah hilang sama sekali.

" Killua? Ada apa?" Tanya Gon.  
" Eh? Ah..tidak apa-apa." Jawab Killua sedikit panik.

" Nee Killua.. aku tidak melihat Alluka." Gon menggerakkan kepalanya mencari sosok Alluka.

" Alluka? Dia tidak ikut bersamaku kali ini. Tadi malam tiba-tiba saja ia ingin pulang. Entahlah..aku tidak faham kenapa. Dia hanya mengatakan..kalau saat ini masih belum tepat untuk melihat banyak tempat denganku." Jawab Killua.

" Eh? Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Gon lagi. Killua mengangkat bahunya.

" Saat kutanya begitu, ia hanya menjawab kalau garisku masih bersamamu dan yang lainnya. Kemudian dia menelpon Canary dan tadi pagi dia sudah pulang bersama Canary. Hhh..aku harap keluargaku akan memperlakukannya dengan normal. Setidaknya jauhkan dia dari _Aniki."_

" Hmm.. apa maksudnya ya?" Gumam Gon. Killua kembali mengangkat bahunya. Kemudian pandangannya terpaku pada sosok Leorio yang tengah duduk dibangku taman. Leorio memainkan handphonenya kemudian menempelkannya di telinga. Tak lama kemudian dia menjauhkan handphonenya dan memandang layarnya. Kemudian ia mengulangi beberapa kali.

" Leorio? Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Gon.

" Ah, aku.. mencoba menghubungi Kurapika. Tapi tidak berhasil." Jawab Leorio tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar handphonenya.

" Soukaa.. ne.. aku coba juga ya?" Pinta Gon.

" Mm. coba saja. Aku sudah menghubunginya beberapa minggu ini. Hampir setiap hari, dan semuanya gagal." Leorio mengepalkan tangannya.

" He? Untuk apa? Apa ada hal yang sangat penting?" Tanya Killua.

" Tentu saja…. AKU HARUS MEMBERI ANAK ITU PELAJARAN KARENA DIA TIDAK ADA DISAAT-SAAT PENTING!" Leorio berteriak tepat ditelinga Killua.

" Saat penting?" Tanya Gon. Killua menutup telinganya.

" Tentu saja Gon! Saat kau sekarat dia bahkan tidak ada! Sudah kucoba menghubunginya beberapa kali tapi teteap tak dijawab. Bahkan Senritsu sekarang sedang mencarinya! Arghh..anak itu benar-benar merepotkan!" Omel Leorio.

" Hehehe.. mungkin Kurapika sedang benar-benar sibuk, Leorio. Lagipula aku juga sudah sehat. Jadi kkurasa tak masalah." Jawab Gon sambil mencoba menghubungi Kurapika. " Tak diangkat." Jawabnya setelah beberapa saat.

" Hey.. Leorio..sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau beritahu pada Kurapika?" Tanya Killua. Leorio mengernyitkan matanya.

" Kau bilang saat ini Senritsu sedang mencarinya. Seingatku, Kurapika sudah tidak bekerja bersama Senritsu. Jadi, pasti ada hal penting bukan?" Tanya Killua. Leorio terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian ia menghela nafas.

" Yah.. aku sudah berkata jujur. Aku memang menghubunginya untuk mengabarkan keadaan Gon, Awalnya. Kemudian aku jadi semakin sering menghubunginya saat aku harus terjebak di pemilihan itu. Dan setelah Gon sembuh, aku juga menghubunginya untuk mengomel padanya. Tapi..setelah itu, memang ada hal yang harus kusampaikan." Jawab Leorio. Killua menatap Leorio tajam. Gon hanya menunggu sambil mengunyah cake coklat.

" Wakatta.. wakatta…. Sebenarnya..aku tau. Aku tau Kurapika sudah berhasil mengumpulkan beberapa scarlet eyes. Dan dia masih akan terus mencari. Tapi..-"

" Kurapika sugooi! Dia bisa mendapatkan semuanya dalam waktu singkat! Aku yakin itu!" Teriak Gon. Leorio tersenyum.

" Ya. Akupun yakin itu yang akan terjadi. tapi, ada satu hal yang menggangguku." Leorio memainkan frame kacamatanya.

" mengganggumu?" Tanya Gon.

" Ya.. aku khawatir.. Kurapika tidak tahu..bahwa scarlet eyes miliknya.. adalah scarlet eyes terkuat klan kuruta. Dan..itu.. sedang diburu." Jawab Leorio. Beberapa detik semua hening.

" Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau milik Kurapika adalah yang terkuat? Maksudku, biasanya yang terkuat adalah milik pemimpin clan. Dan mata itu sudah dicuri." Killua memegang dagunya.

" Ya.. aku tidak akan tau jika saja aku tidak pergi ke perpustakaan saat mencoba mencari buku tentang pengobatan." Ujar Leorio.

"Hmm? Kau belajar? Leorio?" Tanya Gon polos. Leorio memicingkan matanya.

" KAU KIRA AKU AKAN MENJADI DOKTER JIKA AKU MASIH TAK MENGERTI APAPUN? LAGIPULA AKU KESANA KARENA KAU TAK BANGUN-BANGUN GON!" Teriak Leorio. Gon menggaruk kepalanya sambil nyengir.

" Etto… hehehe… gomen..gomen.." Gon membungkukkan badannya.

" jadi apa yang kau dapat di perpustakaan itu?" Tanya Killua penasaran.

" Saat itu aku membuka salah satu buku pengobatan. Dan tidak sengaja aku meilhat gambar mata dengan warna scarlet di pupilnya pada halaman… 666 aku masih ingat. Tentu saja aku langsung membacanya. Dan ternyata dugaanku benar. Itu membahas tentang mata milik klan kuruta. Mata yang dibilang sebagai salah satu hal terindah didunia. Di artikel itulah akhirnya aku menemukan fakta bahwa..pemilik kekuartan mata terbesar itu adalah mereka yang bertahan hidup. Maksudnya, yang hidup lebih lama. Tentu saja, milik kepala clan adalah mata terkuat. Karena ia yang tertua. Tapi semenjak mereka sudah punah dan Kurapika yang bertahan, maka secara otomatis, kekuatan matanyapun akan meningkat pesat." Leorio terdiam sejenak.

" aku tidak tau tehnisnya kenapa mata mereka semua bisa memiliki hubungan abstrak tentang kekuatan masing-masing. Tapi bisa kita lihat pada Kurapika. Saat matanya menjadi merah, Nennyapun mencapai tingkatan yang berbeda. Dia akan menjadi specialist. Untuk menjadi specialist, kekuatan mata satu orang clan kuruta tak akan cukup."

" Jadi kau mencoba menyimpulkan bahwa secara otomatis, kekuatan yang tersisa akan mencari mata baru yang masih bisa digunakan dengan sendirinya?" Killua mecoba menyimpulkan.

" Tepat. Dan saat itu, clan kuruta yang meninggal tidak sedikit. Sedang yang bertahan hidup, hanya Kurapika. Aku yakin kalia sudah bisa menyimpulkannya."

" Lalu bukankah tidak banyak yang tahu tentang hal ini? Jadi kenapa harus khawatir aka nada yang memburunya?" Tanya Gon.

" Awalnya aku berfikir seperti itu. Tapi saat aku melihat data peminjam buku, aku merasa aku harus mencari tau siapa mereka. Dan saat aku mendapatkan data mereka..hampir 80 % adalah tangan kanan para kolektor. Maksudku..ayolah.. kolektor mana yang mau membaca buku kesehatan jika mereka tak mengincar harta berharga didalamnya?" Leorio mengacak rambutnya.

" Naru hodo.. semua masuk akal. Kita harus menemukan Kurapika dan memberitahunya." Killua menoleh kearah Gon.

" Mm! Tapi.. kita akan mencarinya kemana?" Tanya Gon. Killua memasang wajah kucingnya (?). ia tampak berfikir keras. Pertanyaan Gon memang simple. Tapi Killua benar-benar tak punya ide tentang itu.

" Aa… bagaimana jika kita pergi menemui master nen Kurapika? Mungkin dia bisa membantu." Usul Gon. Killua menoleh kemudian tersenyum senang.

" Ya! Tentu saja! Kau jenius, Gon!" Killua menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Gon.

" Yosh! Kita berangkat?" Tanya Leorio

" Osu!" Jawab Gon dan Killua.

TBC

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

minna san ^^/

gomen saya masih newbie...

minta kritik dan saran yaa senpai :D


	2. Chapter 2

jjjjaaaaaang!

Amaya sudah kembali^^

gomen gomen kalau ch sebelumya ga jelas.

yah... saya memang ga jelas*plak. bagaimanapun, mohon bimbingan reader sekalian yaaaa

for my dearest reader,

 _ **Karin Ashiya**_... hiks arigatou gozaimasu!*bungkukin badan* hehe chapter ini juga ga panjang dulu ya... lagi mampet. tapi amaya kan berusaha! yoroshiku ne! ^^

well, let's enjoy it minna!

 **ch:2**

 **Nen**

" Leorio… kau yakin ini jalan yang benar?" Tanya Gon sambil mengusap wajahnya. Titik-titik air meluncur segar ke dagu Gon.

" menurut keterangan Senritsu, jelas ini hutannya." Leorio membuka note ditangannya.

" Jika kita ikuti alur sungai ini, kita akan bertemu air terjun. Nah, disana master nen Kurapika mendirikan gubuk kecil tempat tinggalnya." Jelas Leorio.

" Air terjun?" Gon tiba- tiba meloncat dan segera berlari.

" Oi.. Gon! Tunggu kami!" Killua segera mengejar Gon. Gon terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Killua dan Leorio. Sampai akhirnya beberapa saat kemudian langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah air terjun.

" Lihat? Aku menemukannya!" Teriak Gon girang.

" Hmm.. kalau disini air terjunnya, pasti disekitar sini.." Killua menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri.

" Mana gubuknya?" Gumam Killua heran.

" Mungkin kita harus lebih masuk lagi?" Leorio mulai mencari gubuk yang menurut Senritsu ada disekitar air terjun itu. Killua memilih mengikuti Leorio. Sedangkan Gon terdiam ditempatnya.

" Gon?" Panggil Leorio.

" Gubuk itu tidak ada dihutan." Jawab Gon.

" Eh? Kalau tidak dihutan, dimana lagi?" Tanya Leorio. Gon memutar tubuhnya dan menunjuk air terjun.

" Heee? Kau bercanda!" Teriak Killua. Gon menggeleng.

" Kalau begitu aku akan coba dulu." Gon melepas bajunya dan berjalan menuju air terjun. Tangannya menyentuh air yang tercurah deras didepannya. Kemudian ia mulai menghilang dibalik air. Beberapa detik kemudian kepalanya kembali muncul

" Leorioo! Killuaa! Ayo cepat! Kita sudah ditunggu!" Teriak Gon. Leorio ternganga.

" Dasar anak itu!" Killua menggumam pelan kemudian melepas pakaiannya dan bergegas menuju air terjun. Leorio menggidikkan bahunya pelan.

" Pasti sangat dingin.. tapi.. baiklah." Akhirnya Leorio memaksakan diri untuk melepaskan kemejanya dan berjalan dibelakang Killua. Mereka berjalan menembus guyuran air terjun. Aroma segar air terjun segera menerpa wajah mereka. Namun tak lama kemudian, aroma itu berubah menjadi aroma coklat hangat yang lezat.

" Ne..nee.. aku benar kan? Hehehe." Gon melambaikan tangannya. Ia sudah duduk diatas kursi kayu dengan secangkir coklat hangat di tangan kirinya. Disebelahnya, seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian putihnya tersenyum ramah kearah mereka berdua.

" Hh.. Gon bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Tanya Killua.

" Sebenarnya aku mencium aroma coklat ini dari dalam air terjun. Jadi berhubung menurut Leorio sepertinya tidak ada gubuk lain, jadi aku memutuskan bahwa ia ada disini." Jawab Gon.

" Tunggu. Kau sepertinya tau kalau kami mencarimu. Buktinya kau sudah menyiapkan coklat hangat untuk kami." Leorio menarik kursi dan segera duduk.

" Sebenarnya aku hanya akan menikmati coklat soreku. Dan tiba-tiba saja anak ini muncul-dan membuatku kaget- dari balik air terjun. Yah..aku rasa berbagi coklat soreku akan menyenangkan." Pria itu tersenyum lagi. Killua, Gon dan Leorio terbengong. _Ini semua jatah coklat sorenya setiap hari?_ Pikir mereka serempak.

" Jadi, apa kalian adalah pro- hunter yang baru lulus tes tahun ini? Ini kedua kalianya ada yang menemukanku begitu mudah. Hmm..padahal kupikir tahun ini aku tak bertugas karena taka da pemberitahuan dari hunter association. Dan harusnya aku hanya memegang murid Nen satu saja." Pria itu menggosok dagunya.

" Ehh.. tidak.. bukan.. ano… kami sudah pro- hunter di ujian sebelumnya. Dan kami sudah belajar Nen kami pada master Nen kami masing-masing." Jawab Gon.

" Oh.. maaf.. kupikir.. hahaha… baiklah baiklah.." Pria itu tertawa.

" Anoo.. master.. kau bilang ini kedua kalianya kau ditemukan dengan mudah. Siapa orang sebelumnya?" Gon mengangkat gelasnya dan meminum coklatnya.

" Ah.. dia muridku. Yah..entahlah dia mau atau tidak dibilang muridku. Tapi bagaimanapun aku yang membuka nen-nya. Yah..dia memang tidak menghargaiku dengan baik. Tapi dia murid yang luar biasa. Meskipun aku tidak tau aku harus bangga atau bagaimana mempunyai murid sepertinya.." Pria itu mulai bicara panjang lebar tentang muridnya yang menurut mereka bertiga mengagumkan cerdas tapi tak menghargainya sama sekali.

" Kau yakin dia master Nen Kurapika? Kurasa sikap yang ia bicarakan bukan sikap Kurapika." Bisik Leorio.

" Ettoo.. entahlah.." Gon tersenyum. Meringis lebih tepatnya.

" Semua orang bisa berubah. Kita juga tau saat pertemuan kita di yorknew city, Kurapika memang sudah sangat berubah kan?" Killua memberi pendapatnya. Leorio dan Gon mengangguk.

".. dan yah.. akhirnya aku terpaksa melepasnya tanpa mengajarkannya sopan santun terlebih dahulu. Meskipun diakhir dia mengucapkan salam perpisahannya dengan menyebutku master." Pria itu mengakhiri ceritanya.

" Apa nama muridmu itu, Kurapika?" Tanya Gon.

" Ah.. bagaimana kau tau?"

" Kami temannya. Kami bertemu saat ujian Hunter. Dan saat selesai mempelajari Nen kami juga sempat bertemu.

" Hoo… bagaimana? Apa dia melakukan hal yang bodoh?" Tanya Pria itu.

" Entahlah.. saat itu dia…" Mereka bertigapun mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi di YorkNew City. Tentang sikap Kurapika, Tentang Genei Ryodan, tentang Uvogin, dan tentu saja tentang Kuroro dan Pakunoda.

" Hmm.. Syukurlah. Aku sudah mengingatkannya untuk tidak bertindak bodoh. Meskipun keputusannya membiarkan chain Jailnya memegang keputusan atas hidupnya adalah hal terbodoh yang dia lakukan." Jawab Pria itu.

" Anda tau Kurapika memasang Chain Jail di jantungnya sendiri?" Tanya Leorio. Pria itu mengangguk. Kemudian ia mulai menceritakan Latihan- latihan Kurapika. Tentang karakter Nen Kurapika yang murni, sampai Karakter Nennya yang bereaksi aneh saat matanya berubah merah. Hingga akhirnya Kurapika bisa mencapai tahap specialist.

" Dan saat itu setelah ia memikirkan rantai sebagai wujud Nennya, malam itu bulan terlihat aneh. Seperti sedikit kemerahan. Keesokan harinya ia sudah jatuh pingsan dan terjatuh ke sungai. Setelah sadar. Ia menunjukkan Nennya padaku. Dan saat itulah. Saat aku bilang, bahwa dia harus melakukan perjanjian dengan rantainya, didepan mataku dia memasang chain Jail." Pria itu menghela nafas berat. Gon mengangguk menurun.

 _" Kurapika.."_ Gon memanggil dalam hati. Namun tiba-tiba Leorio dan Killua berdiri serempak. Gon menoleh kearah keduanya.

" Kenapa.. kenapa.. kenapa kau mengajarinya hal itu?" Teriak Killua.

" Kau tau, Ia terlihat tidak waras setelah menggunakan chain Jailnya pada Kuroro dan Pakunoda." Leorio ikut berteriak.

" Leorio.. Killua.." Gon berusaha menenangkan keduanya.

" Hmm… sebenarnya aku juga tak ingin mengajarinya. Aku hanya ingin meningkatkan kemampuan Nen Murninya saja. Tapi semua berubah saat ia sangat marah dan tiba-tiba matanya memerah. Ia menggigit telapak tangannya. Dan darah yang mengucur dari telapak tangannya berubah menjadi rantai." Jelas pria itu. Mereka bertiga terdiam.

" Jadi maksudmu.. Kurapika.." Killua memicingkan matanya.

" Ya.. bahkan aku yakin Kurapika tidak tau kenapa ia bisa menguasai hal itu. Kurasa ada hubungannya dengan kekuatan matanya." Master Nen Kurapika meminum coklatnya.

" Apa kau tau sekarang dia dimana?" Tanya Killua. Pria itu menggeleng.

" Dia tidak pernah kembali kesini." Jawabnya singkat.

" Sou ka.." Gon menggumam pelan.

" Baiklah.. terimakasih cokelat panasnya." Gon berdiri diikuti Leorio dan Killua.

" Ah bukan masalah besar." Jawab sang master nen. Gon, Killua dan Leorio mengangguk sopan kemudian segera melangkah meninggalkan meja.

" Ah, jika kau bertemu dengannya, sampaikan salamku padanya. Dan..cobalah ajak dia bicara. Jangan sampai dia bertingkah bodoh. Dan suruh dia melupakan rencananya untuk balas dendam." Master Nen Kurapika berteriak seraya melambaikan tangannya.

" Pasti!" Teriak Gon.

" Apa menurutmu Kurapika akan mendengarkan kita jika kita memberitahu apa yang harusnya dia lakukan?" Tanya Killua.

" Dia cerdas. Tapi juga sangat keras kepala." Gumam Leorio.

" Mm.." Gon menggeleng. " Kalaupun ia tak mau mendengarkanku, aku tidak akan menyerah. Dan karena kita berteman, aku tidak mau Kurapika bertarung lagi. Karena saat ini, bertarung bisa membuatnya benar-benar ada dalam masalah besar. Lebih dari kita." Jawab Gon. Matanya menyiratkan kesungguhan. Leorio dan Killua terdiam mendengar jawaban Gon. Kemudian mereka tersenyum.

" Ya.. kita tak boleh kalah dengan sikap bodohnya itu. Dia harus tau kalau kita juga direpotkan sebagai teman jika dia melakukan hal yang membahayakan dirinya." Leorio meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

" Hm." Killua dan Gon mengangguk setuju. Mereka bertiga bergegas berjalan meninggalkan hutan. Matahari senja mulai menyapa. Burung-burung mulai terbang kembali kesarangnya.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Kurapika berlari diantara semak-semak liar. Mata scarletnya menyiratkan kemarahan. Tak lama langkahnya terhenti menatap ujung jalannya. Sebuah tebing curam. Ia segera menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. Tangannya terulur. Tak lama dari semak itu muncul pria berjubah hitam. Senyum mengejeknya segera menghiasi wajahnya saat melihat Kurapika tersudut. Gon terus berlari menuju Kurapika. Tepat saat Kurapika mulai memainkan rantainya, Pria berjubah itu membuka buku ditangannya dan dalam sekejap seorang gadis berdiri tepat dihadapan Kurapika. Kurapika membatu. Rantainya mengenai gadis itu. Tak lama setelah gadis itu ambruk, Kurapika terduduk. Tangannya mencengkram dadanya. Ia terbatuk. Darah segar mengalir dari bibirnya. Pria berjubah itu tersenyum dan berbalik pergi.

" Kurapikaaa!" Teriak Gon. Ia terus berlari. Namun Kurapika sudah tak bergerak. Gon terduduk. Kemudian ia mendengar sebuah sura memanggilnya.

" Goon!" Gon membuka matanya.

" Daijobu ka?" Tanya Killua. Gon menatap Killua bingung.

" Kau pasti mimpi buruk. Minumlah." Leorio menyodorkan segelas air.

" A.. arigatou." Gon segera meminum airnya. Setelah menegaknya sampai tandas, Gon menyerahkan gelas itu kepada Leorio.

" Mattaku.. kau membangunkan kami dini hari begini." Killua menggaruk kepalanya, kemudian menguap lebar.

" apa yang kau pikirkan sebelum tidur tadi, eh?" Leorio melangkah kearah meja dan meletakkan gelas Gon. Gon tidak bergeming.

" Gon?" Killua menatap Gon.

" Killua, Leorio.." Gon masih menatap selimutnya.

" Nani?" Jawab mereka bersamaan.

" Kau pikir, mimpi bisa berasal dari kejadian nyata?" Tanya Gon.

" Entahlah.." Killua mengangkat bahunya.

" Jika mimpimu benar-benar buruk, anggap saja itu hanya mimpi dan tidak akan terjadi." Leorio kembali duduk disamping kasur Gon. Gon masih meilhat selimutnya dengan cemas. Leorio menoleh kearah Killua. Mencoba meminta pendapatnya. Killua mengangkat bahunya lagi.

" Gon? Memangnya, apa yang kau lihat di mimpimu?" Killua kini sudah berdiri disamping Leorio.

" Aku.. aku melihat Kurapika." Gon berkata pelan. Killua dan Leorio menunggu Gon melanjutkan ceritanya.

" Aku melihatnya berlari didalam hutan. Dia terus berlari. Matanya sudah berubah merah. Tak lama kemudian dia keluar dari hutan. Tapi dihadapannya hanya ada tebing yang curam. Ia berbalik. Dan dibelakangnya sudah ada pria itu." Gon berhenti sejenak.

" Pria itu?" Tanya Leorio.

" Bos Genei Ryodan." Jawab Gon. Leorio dan Killua berpandangan. Kemudian Leorio tersenyum.

" Aku yakin Kurapika cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan Bos mereka." Ujar Leorio. Gon menggeleng tegas.

" Kemudian.. Kurapika mulai mengeluarkan rantai-rantai itu. Tepat saat itu aku melihat laki-laki itu mengeluarkan buku dan membukanya. Kemudian entah dari mana, seorang gadis berdiri dihadapan Kurapika. Mungkin Laki-laki itu punya kemampuan memindahkan barang atau benda." Gon kembali menghentikan ceritanya.

" Apa kau mengenal gadis itu?" Tanya Killua.

" Entahlah.. aku tak mengenalnya. Tapi..disitu masalahnya." Gon mencengkram selimutnya.

" Gadis itu muncul tepat saat Kurapika menggunakan rantainya. Rantai yang ia janjikan hanya akan ia gunakan untuk Genei Ryodan mereka tahu kelemahan Kurapika. Dan.. Rantai Kurapika mengenai gadis itu. Kurapika terduduk. Ia mencengkram dadanya dan..dan.. Kurapika.." Gon mempererat Cengkramannya. Ia seakan kembali melihat Kurapika yang memucat. Kurapika yang ambruk. Kemudian..

" PLETAK."

" ITTAAAI! KILLUAAA!" Gon mengusap kepalanya.

" Baakaa! Itu jelas tidak akan terjadi! Kurapika tidak sebodoh itu! Dia pasti akan mencari tahu dulu apa kemampuan dan kelemahan masing-masing dari Genei Ryodan. Jadi yang dimimpimu sudah pasti bukan Kurapika!" Jawab Killua. Gon yang masih mengusap kepalanya mendongak kearah Killua. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum.

" Mm. kau benar, Killua. Arigato." Gon tersenyum kearahnya.

" A.. apa-apaan itu.. jangan berterimakasih seperti itu. Memalukan!" Killua berbalik sambil mengomel.

" Nah, Gon, sebaiknya kau tidur saja lagi. Masih ada waktu sebelum kita mulai mencari lagi." Leorio beranjak dari duduknya.

" Mm! Oyasumi, Leorio!" Gon merebahkan dirinya. Leorio tersenyum kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Gon. Ia tidak kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Namun berjalan keluar ruangan. Ia memilih duduk di balkon. Memperhatikan Bulan yang bulat sempurna.

" Kau tidak menganggap mimpi Gon benar-benar terjadi kan?" Killua- entah sejak kapan- sudah duduk di sebelah Leorio.

" Hmm.. tentu saja kita tak ingin itu semua benar-benar terjadi." Jawab Leorio.

" Kalau begitu, kenapa kau seperti orang stress sekarang?" Tanya Killua.

" Ba.. baka! Aku tidak akan menjadi stress hanya karena mimpi konyol seperti itu." Leorio memalingkan wajahnya. Killua memasang muka jahilnya. Siap menggoda Leorio.

" Tapi.. jujur saja aku memang sedikit khawatir." Gumam Leorio. Killua semakin tersenyum jahil.

" Nah.. itu berarti kau..-"

" Karena Kurapika yang sekarang sangat berpeluang melakukan hal semacam itu." Leorio memotong ucapan Killua. Killua terdiam. Wajahnya kembali datar. " Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri kan? Saat di YorkNew City..dia benar-benar ceroboh. Yah..meskipun dengan cepat dia bisa mengubah rencananya. Tapi tetap saja dia ceroboh. Dia bertindak seakan-akan tak masalah apapun yang terjadi." Leorio menekan jarinya didagu. Killua mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

" Aku setuju. Tapi aku yakin dia tidak seegois itu. Pada akhirnya dia melepaskan mereka karena aku dan Gon menjadi tawanan mereka bukan? Padahal dia bisa menghabisi Bos Laba-laba itu dengan mudah jika dia mau. Apalagi setelah ia memberi chain jailnya pada bos laba-laba." Killua berbicara dengan ekspresi datar. Leorio menoleh kearah Killua. Killua menghela nafas dan menatap Leorio.

" Jadi, dia akan baik-baik saja." Killua menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Leorio tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahunya.

" Yosh! Aku akan melanjutkan tidurku. Jaa ne!" Killua melangkah masuk. Tak lama kemudian balkon itu kosong. Ruangan itu juga sudah sunyi. Menyisakan suara dengkuran yang halus.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

" Hari ini kita akan mencari kemana, Leorio?" Gon mengunyah rotinya.

" Hmm.. bagaimana jika kita mencoba ke agen-agen yang bisa memberikan pekerjaan kepada para pro-hunter? Mungkin saja mereka bisa memberi informasi. Sebelumnya, Kurapika juga mencari pekerjaan yang ditawarkan oleh agen semacam itu kan?" Usul Leorio.

" Tidak buruk." Killua meminum Jus nya.

" Apa maksudmu dengan tidak buruk?" Leorio menggumam sebal. Tepat saat ia hendak berteriak karena ekspresi tak bersalah Killua, handphonenya berbunyi.

" Moshi-moshi, Senritsu? Hmm? ShinHa City? Tidak. Tapi lokasi kami lumayan dekat dengan ShinHa City. Ada ap..NANI?" Tiba-tiba Leorio berteriak. Gon dan Killua menatapnya penasaran.

" Baik.. ya.. ya..kami segera kesana hmm.. Arigato Senritsu..tetap disana dan jaga dia.. Ya.." Leorio mematikan obrolannya sambil mengumpat-umpat pelan.

" Hei.. hei.. ada apa?" Tanya Gon. Leorio menoleh dan menatap Killua serta Gon.

" Kurapika.. sudah ditemukan."

TBC

Minna... seperti biasa.. arigatou sudah sudi membaca...

minta reviewnya yak ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Happy weekend minna san ^^

Arigato sudah mau melewatkan waktunya membaca tulisan yang amburadul dan masih butuh banyak bimbingan ini * tebar bunga

Author lagi gaje akut. jadi ceritanya ikutan gaje :3

buat _**Rianti Rishma**_ Arigato sudah review... jangan bosan baca ya XD. samaa.. masih banyak yang belum dijelaskan sama om Yoshihiro. saya juga bayangin gimana kalau killua sama kurapika tau kalau kalluto dedeknya killua jadi anggota ryodan. hohoho.. jadi saya percaya ceritanya om yoshihiro belum selesai :D

well, selamat membaca ^^ jangan lupa berdoa dulu (?)

Chapter: 3

 **Missing**

3 Jam kemudian.

" Kurapika!" Gon menggeser pintu kamar tempat Kurapika dirawat.

" Ah, Gon-kun, Killua-kun.. senang melihat kalian lagi." Senritsu menoleh.

" Senritsu-san.. mana Kurapi.." Gon menghentikan pertanyaannya saat melihat sosok Kurapika yang terbaring di tempat tidur.

" Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Leorio. Senritsu menggeleng pelan.

" Detak jantungnya masih sama dari kemarin. Tidak tenang seperti sebelumnya. Detak jantungnya.. terdengar… mengerikan." Senritsu menundukkan kepalanya.

" Maaf.. kau bisa keluar jika kau tidak tahan mendengarnya, Senritsu-san." Leorio menepuk bahu Senritsu. Senritsu menggeleng pelan.

" Tidak apa. Aku harus disini. Setidaknya, aku tahu jika ada yang lebih tidak beres dengan jantungnya." Senritsu tersenyum menenangkan.

" Semengerikan apa detak jantungnya?" Tanya Killua. Senritsu berjalan pelan kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah kasur Kurapika.

" Detak jantung Kurapika biasanya tenang dan indah. Dibalik itu, detaknya juga misterius. Tak tertebak." Senritsu memandang wajah pucat Kurapika.

" Tapi kali ini.. detak jantungnya sangat tidak beraturan." Senritsu menoleh kearah Killua. "Seperti.. seperti detak jantung orang jika ia melihat shinigami dihadapannya. Seperti orang yang seakan tak akan bisa hidup lagi. Sangat putus asa.. dan.. pasrah." Killua mendecak pelan mendengarnya. Gon berjalan pelan kearah Kurapika.

" Kurapika.." Gon memanggil pelan. Digenggamnya tangan Kurapika. Killua mendekati Gon. Tangannya menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya itu.

" Killua.. apa Kurapika akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gon lirih. Killua menghela nafas berat. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang tak bisa ia jawab.

" Dia akan baik-baik saja, Gon. Aku yakin dia masih ingin melihat wajah kita." Leorio menjawab pertanyaan Gon. Ia memamerkan deretan giginya dan memberikan jempolnya. Gon menoleh dan tersenyum.

" Mmm! Kurapika! Bangunlah! Kau tidak boleh tidur terlalu lama!" Gon berteriak di telinga Kurapika. Killua segera menarik baju Gon.

" Baka! Kau tidak perlu berteriak di telinganya!" Ujar Killua marah.

" Aku ingin dia mendengarku, Killua!" Bela Gon. Akhirnya mereka berdua memulai kebiasaan mereka jika sudah tak sependapat. Senritsu tersenyum geli memandang mereka berdua. Leorio menghela nafas dan tersenyum lega melihat kelakuan Killua dan Gon. Kemudian matanya beralih ke sosok Kurapika yang masih tidak membuka matanya.

 _" Hei.. cepat bangun dan hentikan pertengkartan konyol mereka. Kau keterlaluan jika tak mendengar teriakan Gon tadi, Kurapika."_ Leorio menunduk sejenak dan menoleh kearah dua anak kecil yang sekarang justru sibuk saling mengejek. Pertengkaran mereka berhenti saat pintu ruangan itu bergeser.

" Ah.. maaf. Sekarang waktunya control." Seorang pria dengan pakaian dokternya masuk ke ruangan itu.

" Ya.. silahkan, Sensei." Senritsu mempersilahkan. Dokter itu segera melakukan pemeriksaan pada Kurapika. Setelah menyuntikkan beberapa cairan ke infus Kurapika, dokter itu berbicara sebentar dengan Leorio dan Senritsu. Kemudian bergegas meninggalkan ruangan.

" Ne.. neee Leorio.. apa yang dokter itu katakan?" Tanya Gon.

" Ah.. itu.. tidak apa-apa." Jawab Leorio pelan. Mendengar jawaban Leorio, Killua maju dan mendekati Leorio. Tangannya terulur kedepan dan dalam sekejap ia mengeluarkan kuku tajamnya.

" Kami kesini karena kami peduli pada teman kami. Jadi kalau kau masih menyembunyikan apapun dari kami tentang perkembangan Kurapika, kau akan tahu akibatnya." Leorio menelan Ludahnya melihat Killua sudah bertransformasi dengan assassin modenya.

" Aaa.. Wakatta..wakatta…" Jawab Leorio.

" Killua!" Gon menegur Killua protes. Killua menoleh dan tersenyum jahil.

" Aaahh.. menyenangkan rasanya XD" Jawab Killua. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Leorio.

" Jadi ada apa?" Tanyanya. Leorio menggeleng.

" Dokter hanya bilang, mereka tak mendapatkan hal yang aneh selain detak jantungnya yang tidak normal. Kondisi tubuhnya baik." Jawab Leorio.

" Hmm.. jadi.." Killua menoleh kearah Kurapika. " Kenapa dia tidak mau bangun?" semua menggeleng tidak mengerti. Mereka menatap tubuh Kurapika prihatin. Hanya berharap yang bisa dilakukan.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

2 hari kemudian..

" Gon! Makan!" Killua menyodorkan sebuah burger kearahnya.

" Arigato." Gon menerimanya dan membuka bungkus burgernya. Mereka berdua sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di sebelah Kurapika yang belum juga membuka matanya.

" Ne Gon." Killua membuka percakapan. Gon menoleh.

" Apa, ini semua ada hubungannya dengan chain jail?" Gon mengangkat bahunya pelan.

" Tapi, kalau ia masih hidup, berarti dia tidak salah menggunakannya kan?" Gon balik bertanya.

" Ya. Tapi hal semacam ini terlalu aneh. Jika secara ilmu medis dia baik-baik saja, berarti psikisnya yang sakit." Killua meminum choco freeznya.

" Tapia pa yang membuatnya begitu stress?" Gon mengernyitkan matanya. Mencoba memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terlewatkan.

" Atau memang ada hubungannya dengan rantai-rantai itu. Yang pasti muncul dipikiranku, ia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan para laba-laba itu." Killua mengemukakan pendapatnya. Gon mengangguk semangat.

" Setelah menggunakan judgement chain pada chrollo dan pakunoda pun, ia sempat bertingkah aneh kan?" Gon mengingatkan. Killua tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

" ya! Pasti dia sudah melakukan hal hebat yang berhubungan dengan mereka!" Gon mengangguk setuju. Kemudian mereka terdiam.

" Ne.. Killua.." Killua yang sudah akan melahap burgernya, menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan memandang Gon.

" Apa.. kita bukan teman yang baik bagi Kurapika?" Tanya Gon. Dimatanya sebersit kesedihan nampak sangat jelas. Killua terdiam sejenak.

" Entahlah, Gon. Kita tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kurapika. Tapi, menurutku kita adalah teman yang baik untuk Kurapika." Jawab Killua. Gon memiringkan kepalanya.

" Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" Tanya Gon.

" Hmm… pertama, jika dugaan kita benar, dia baru saja melakukan hal luar biasa terhadap genei ryodan. Dan menghadapi mereka bukan hal yang mudah. Satu saja merepotkan. Dan Kurapika tidak menghubungi kita, tidak meminta bantuan kita. Itu sudah cukup menurutku." Gon menatap bingung.

" Begini.. Kurapika adalah makhluk keras kepala yang tidak akan membiarkan teman-temannya kesusahan. Kau ingat saat kau bersikeras menemuiku di rumahku, dia rela membantumu. Dan jika dia tidak menghubungi kita saat sesuatu itu terjadi, itu hanya satu pertanda. Dia tidak ingin kita dalam bahaya. Baka!" Killua menjelaskan sembari memandang tubuh Kurapika yang bahkan seinchipun enggan bergerak.

" Aah.. aku faham. Kurapika Baka! " Gon tersenyum geli. Killua juga tersenyum. Namun senyumnya lenyap saat dilihatnya mata Gon membulat lebar. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Gon dan mendapati tubuh Kurapika bergetar hebat. Kurapika membuka mulutnya.

" Ku.. Kurapika!" Gon berteriak dan memegang tangannya.

" Kurapika! Doushite? Oi! Kurapika!" Teriak Killua.

" Killua.. sepertinya Kurapika susah bernafas. Bagaimana? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Ucap Gon panik. Killua yang tak kalah panik menoleh kekanan dan kekiri.

" Gon! Panggil Dokter. Lalu cari Leorio dan Senritsu." Gon mengangguk dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan. Killua menggenggam erat tangan pucat Kurapika.

" Ck.. apa yang terjadi? Arghh! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Killua menatap Kurapika bingung. Ia tidak pernah berada di situasi serumit ini. Tentu saja saat Gon sekarat ia merasa bingung. Namun saat ini, ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditunda. Ia melihat temannya sedang berjuang didepan matanya dan ia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. " _Tunggu. Teman? Ah, apapun itu aku yakin Kurapika sudah menganggapku teman."_ Killua menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan itu yang harusnya ia pikirkan! Killua masih berusaha berfikir saat pintu bergeser.

" Killua.. aku tidak menemukan Senritsu dan Leorio. Tapi aku membawakan dokter." Gon menarik seorang dokter yang saat itu lebih terlihat seperti pasien yang hampir tak bisa bernafas.

" Yosh! Cepatlah dokter!" Teriak Killua. Masih terhuyung, dokter itu mendekati Kurapika dan segera melakukan berbagai tindakan. Gon dan Killua memperhatikan di belakang dokter tersebut.

" Kurapika.." Panggil Gon lirih. Kurapika masih terlihat menggeliat. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kurapika mulai tenang.

" Huft.. sejauh ini, keadaannya sudah membaik. Maksudku, ia sudah tenang. " Dokter itu menjelaskan pada Gon dan Killua. Mereka berdua tersenyum lega.

" Ano.. kenapa ia tiba-tiba gelisah seperti itu?" Tanya Gon.

" Ah, hanya gangguan psikis. Sou.. ka.. sepertinya ia baru mengalami hal yang buruk. Saat aku mencoba memeriksanya barusan, detak jantungnya sangat kacau. Hmm.. apa kalian tau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya yang terdengar seperti.. Goluaio?" Tanya dokter itu. Gon dan Killua saling berpandangan kemudian serentak menggeleng tak mengerti.

" Hmm.. hanya perkiraanku.. tapi sebaiknya kita segera menemukan apa maksud dari kata yang terus dia gumamkan selama ia berontak tadi. Permisi." Dokter itupun meninggalkan ruangan. Menyisakan keheningan diruangan itu. Gon berjalan kearah Kurapika. Diraihnya tangan Kurapika.

" Hmm.. Goluaio.. apa ada anggota genei ryodan yang memiliki nama itu?" Gumam Killua. Gon menoleh kearahnya dan menggeleng.

" Kurasa itu terlalu aneh untuk nama orang. Tapi mungkin itu memang hal yang bisa membuat Kurapika bangun. Lagipula, Kurapika bukan type orang yang memiliki banyak kenalan." Gon ikut berfikir. Killua menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Akan sulit jika yang ia panggil ternyata salah seorang dari clannya. Karena mereka sudah tak tersisa." Ujar Killua. Gon mengangguk setuju. Kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kurapika, dan tersenyum.

" Apapun itu, kurasa kita harus menemukannya. Aku.." Kata-kata Gon terputus. Killua menunggu Gon melanjutkan omongannya. " Aku tidak akan membiarkan ia tidur lebih lama." Tegas Gon. Killua terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum kecil.

" Tapi.. bagaimana kita tau itu bukan nama orang? Hmm.. sejauh ini, aku hanya tau kalau Kurapika mengenal Senritsu dan teman-temannya di keluarga Nostrade, Genei Ryodan, dan kita. Gon, Killua, Leorio." Gon mencoba mendata kenalan Kurapika.

" Baaakaa. Kau tidak akan pernah tau jika kita sudah terpisah selama ini. Bahkan Senritsu tak tau dimana ia bekerja setelah berhenti dari Keluarga Nostrade. Lagipula…" Killua memutus omongannya.

" Jangan-jangan…" Killua membelalakkan matanya. Kemudian Ia meraih handphonenya dan memencet beberapa nomer. Tak lama kemudian..

" Leorio! Bisakah kau kembali ke ruangan ini segera? Aku mungkin menemukan cara agar Kurapika bangun." Seringai Killua.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

" Souka.. hmm.. masuk akal. Yosh! Kita coba!" Leorio mengepalkan tangannya.

" Mm! demo… " Gon memegang dagunya. " aku tidak sepenuhnya faham. Maksudku.. masuk akal jika yang dimaksud Goluaio itu kita bertiga. Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Gon.

" Mudah saja. Kita hanya perlu mengajaknya berbicara. Tidak sekedar berbicara. Tapi bercakap-cakap." Jawab Killua.

" Hei..hei.. kalau bicara setiap giliranku jaga aku juga sudah mengajaknya berbicara."

" Aku tau, Gon. Tapi jelas kita tidak mengobrol."

" Maksudmu?"

" Maksudku, kita tidak pernah melibatkan Kurapika dalam percakapan kita berdua."

" Err.. begini, Gon. Mudahnya, kita hanya perlu mengobrol. Anggap saja Kurapika sadar dan libatkan dia dalam percakapan. Meskipun tidak ada respon darinya." Jelas Leorio.

" Aah.. wakatta!" Gon tersenyum semangat.

" Mattaku.. kenapa aku lupa dengan pelajaran ini. Pasien yang tidak sadarkan diri tanpa penyebab fisik, maka sudah pasti psikisnya yang terganggu. Dan cara terbaik adalah dengan komunikasi dan membuatnya ingin bangun."

" Hahaha.. kau membuatku berfikir Kurapika tidak mau bangun, Leorio." Gon menepuk bahu Leorio. Leorio hanya tersenyum.

 _" Kemungkinan itu ada, Gon. Saat orang yang kehilangan kesadaran seperti Kurapika merasakan lelah yang amat sangat, dan tidak ada keinginan untuk bangun. Jika tidak segera didorong oleh hal yang bisa memotivasinya untuk bangun, maka dunia mimpi bawah alam sadarnya yang akan menguasainya. Sampai semua lelah psikisnya teratasi."_ Penjelasan itu hanya terngiang di hati Leorio saja.

" Yosh! Aku mulai!" Gon menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan " Ne, Kurapika! Kau tau? Laba-laba itu sudah tak punya sarang! Mereka sepertinya sudah berpencar atau lebih buruknya sudah membubarkan di.. AW! ITTAAAAI!" Gon mengusap kepalanya. Killua masih mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya yang terpejam terbuka dan membelalak pada Gon.

" Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan menyebutkan hal yang membuatnya tambah stress! Kau tau kalau ia tau hal itu, ia justru akan merasa kesal dan berfikir keras bagaimana caranya melacak mereka! Baakaaa!"

" Ne! Ne! Ore wa Baaaka! Kau tidak perlu memukulku seperti itu! It..tai… lagipula menurutku ini kabar gembira." Bela Gon. Killua berkacak pinggang.

" Ck.. itu memang kabar bahagia untuk kita. Tapi kurasa bukan untuk Kurapika." Killua menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau punya topic yang menarik?" Tanya Gon kesal.

" mm…. coba kita lihat… ah! Ne, Kurapika.. kami menemukan beberapa lokasi Scarlet eyes! Kurasa kau harus segera menemukannya. Atau kau akan terlambat. Jadi, lebih baik kau pergi segera! Selain itu…." Gon yang berdiri disebelah Leorio tercengang dengan 'topik' yang dipilih Killua.

" Kurapika akan bertambah stress memikirkan scarlet eyes. Dia sama sekali tidak membantu." Gumam Leorio. Gon mengangguk setuju. Akhirnya ketiga orang itu justru berdebat tentang topic yang mereka pilih.

"Cukup." Leorio mengulurkan tangannya. Killua yang sedang akan meneriaki Gon untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena ide konyol dari Gon sontak menoleh. Begitu juga Gon. Leorio yang baru saja akan mengatakan hal yang sama tersentak lalu menoleh.

" Hhh.. hh.. mou..iyya.." Mereka bertiga masih tercengang beberapa detik sebelum mereka benar-benar sadar siapa yang menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Kurapika duduk sambil memegang pelipisnya.

" Ku..Kurapikaa!" Gon berteriak dan melompat kearah Kurapika. Seperti baru sadar bahwa ia tidak sendirian, Kurapika menoleh dan mendapati dirinya telah dipeluk leh Gon.

" Yokatta.. Yokatta ne.. Kurapika!" Seru Gon. Leorio dan Killua hanya tersenyum. Kurapika memandang Gon datar. Gon melepaskan pelukannya.

" Ne, Leorio.. Killua… kapan Kurapika bisa keluar dari si…-"

" GON!" Killua melompat dan menarik Gon tepat saat Kurapika melayangkan Dowsing Chain dari jari manisnya kearah Gon. Sebuah kursi kayu yang terkena dowsing chain langsung berubah menjadi potongan- potongan kayu.

" Kurapika?" Gon menoleh kearah Kurapika.

" Oi.. Kurapika! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Leorio.

 _" Matanya berubah scarlet. Padahal ia tidak sedang berhadapan dengan Genei Ryodan."_ Pikir Killua. Detik berikutnya Killua melompat dan memukul tengkuk Kurapika. Kurapika yang hendak bangkit langsung terduduk lemas. Killua menyanggah tubuh Kurapika yang melemas. Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Killua.

" Omae wa.. dare?" Bisik Kurapika pelan sebelum matanya kembali tertutup. Killua sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Kurapika.

" Killua.. baringkan Kurapika. Gon, bantu Killua. Aku akan mencari dokter." Leorio memberi intruksi kemudian segera keluar dari kamar rawat Kurapika. Killua dan Gon segera membaringkan tubuh Kurapika. Gon mengambil selimut dan menutup tubuh Kurapika dengan selimut.

" Ne, Killua.. kenapa.. Kurapika menyerang kita?" Gon mengernyitkan matanya.

" Gon.. kurasa, Kurapika tidak mengenal kita." Jawab Killua pelan. Gon menoleh.

" Maksudmu? Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mengenal kita?"

" Kau tau maksudku. Saat sadar tadi, ia berada dalam kondisi yang berbeda. Entah mungkin ia masih melihat halusinasi atau ia benar-benar melupakan wajah dan nama kita." Urai Killua. Gon kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke Kurapika. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Kurapika. Beberapa detik mereka lewatkan dalam diam saat tangan Kurapika bergerak lemah.

" Killua." Bisik Gon. Killua mengangguk dan berjalan ke seberang tempat tidur. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan kanan Kurapika. Lebih tepatnya mencegah agar Kurapika tidak menggunakan rantainya lagi. Perlahan, mata Kurapika terbuka dan mengerjap pelan beberapa kali.

" Kurapika.." Panggil Gon pelan. Kurapika menoleh kearah Gon. Detik berikutnya ia melebarkan matanya dan seketika matanya berwarna scarlet.

" Gon! Tahan Tangannya!" Perintah Killua. Gon mengangguk dan memfokuskan auranya di kedua tangannya. Tapi Kurapika dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya membuat Gon terjengkang.

" Gon! Ck.." Killua masih menahan tangan kanan Kurapika. Kurapika menoleh dan memandang Killua heran.

" Omae.. dare?" Pertanyaan yang sama. Killua menatap Kurapika tajam.

" Ore wa, Killua! Baaka! Hentikan permainan ini! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Kurapika!" Teriak Killua. Gon bangkit dan melompat kearah Kurapika. Sontak Kurapika menoleh dan bersiap menyerang Gon. Aura Kurapika menumpuk di tangan kirinya yang bebas dan segera ia arahkan kearah Gon. Gon menunduk dan menghindari pukulan Kurapika lalu ia kembali melompat kecil dan memeluk Kurapika. Kurapika terdiam di tempatnya. Ia berusaha menarik Gon dari tubuhnya. Gon mempererat pelukannya.

" Kurapika! Hentikan!" Seru Killua. Kurapika kembali menoleh.

" Kau.. siapa? Kenapa kau membantunya?" Tanya Kurapika datar.

" Kurapika!" Killua kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia menunduk dalam.

" Kurapika.. cepat bangun.. kembalilah.. ini aku.. Gon! Dan dia.. Killua!" Teriak Gon.

" Gon? Killua?" Gumam Kurapika heran.

" Mm! dan aku adalah temanmu!" Kali ini Gon mendongak dan tersenyum. Kurapika melihat mata Gon yang menyiratkan kejujuran. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Killua.

" Killu..a.." Kurapika masih memanggil dengan nada heran.

" Aa.. ore wa Killua.. dan kita adalah teman!" Killua memeluk Kurapika dan Gon. Kurapika membeku ditempatnya. Tubuhnya yang tegang perlahan melemas. Matanya perlahan kembali berwarna Biru. Gon dan Killua melepaskan pelukannya lalu memandang Kurapika. Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk.

" Gon.. Killua.." Gumamnya pelan sebelum akhirnya ia memegang dadanya erat dan kembali tertidur.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

" Sekarang.. jam berapa?" Kurapika mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

" Kurapika!" Seru Gon kemudian berlari menuju tempat tidur. Kurapika menoleh. Gon menghentikan langkahnya dan menunggu respon Kurapika.

" Gon? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Kurapika. Wajah Gon yang mendung perlahan berubah cerah dan ia bergegas melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia segera memeluk Kurapika.

" Kurapika! Kurapika! Yokatta! Kau mengenalku!" Seru Gon senang. Kurapika tersenyum kecil.

" Tentu saja aku mengenalmu." Jawabnya pelan. Gon mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng.

" Mmm! Kemarin kau tidak mengenalku!" Protes Gon. Pintu kamar rawat itu tiba-tiba bergeser. Killua melangkah masuk.

" Oi Gon.. Leorio bilang hari ini kita bisa menjaga Kurapika bersama- sa..-" Killua memotong ucapannya. Ia melihat Gon menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. Disebelahnya Kurapika duduk bersandar di bantal dan juga menoleh kearahnya. Baginya ini kabar baik. Berarti Kurapika tidak bersikap aneh seperti kemarin. Tapi pertanyaan Kurapika kemarin masih terngiang dikepalanya. Ia tidak berani menyimpulkan Kurapika sudah mengingatnya.

" Ah, Hmm.. kita memang harus merayakannya bersama-sama. Ne, Kurapika?" Gon bertanya semangat. Kurapika tertawa kecil.

" Kenapa kau berdiri disana, Killua?" Tanya Kurapika pelan. Killua tersadar dari lamunannya saat namanya dipanggil. Ia terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum.

" Iie.. Syukurlah kau sudah mengingatku." Killua melangkah mendekati mereka.

" Apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Kurapika. Killua dan Gon saling memandang. Kemudian mereka mengangguk kecil.

" Bukan hal besar. Mungkin pengaruh demammu saja." Jawab Killua santai.

" Aku akan memberitahu Leorio dan Senritsu." Gon berlari keluar ruangan. Killua menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk disebelah Kurapika.

" Jadi, kau bisa mulai memberitahuku apa pengaruh demamku sampai kalian berdua terlihat takut mendekatiku."

" Mm.." Killua menggeleng pelan. " Aku tidak ingin membahas itu sekarang." Killua meraih sebuah majalah dan membukanya. Kurapika terdiam sejenak. Menyadari tak ada jawaban dari Kurapika, Killua menurunkan majalah dari depan mukanya dan tersenyum kecil.

" Aku akan memberitahumu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Gon bisa marah padaku jika aku memberitahumu sekarang. Kau masih harus banyak istirahat, Kurapika." Jelas Killua.

" Sou..ka.." Kurapika kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali tertidur. Mendengar dengkuran halus Kurapika, Killua tersenyum kecil kemudian melanjutkan majalahnya.

TBC

nah.. nah... nah... bagaimana? gaje kan?*plak.

mohon doa dan dukungannya ya ^^

bebas review :D


	4. Chapter 4

Siang Minna san! ^^

Well, setelah sekian lama… berbagai badai datang.. akhirnya kesempatan untuk update chapter datang juga ^^

Hehehe… terimakasih untuk yang menunggu * semoga ada..

Terimakasih sudah membaca ff yang aneh bin ajib ini * semoga juga ada yang baca XD

Dan kalau bisa tinggalkan jejak kaki (?) ya..

Karena itu akan menjadi motivator tersendiri untuk author :3

Nah, hunter x hunter tetap punya om yoshihiro. Dan masih setia saya doakan semoga manganya berlanjut XD

Selamat membaca ^^

 **Chapter 3**

 **Remember**

YorkNew City sudah tampak ramai meskipun matahari masih belum terlalu tinggi. Lalu lalang kendaran mulai memadati jalanan. Sebuah taman kota yang terletak di tengah-tengah kota juga tak luput dari keramaian pagi itu. Dihari libur, taman itu selalu ramai. Nampak beberapa pasangan, keluarga, duduk diatas rumput hijau sambil bercengkrama. Udara taman kota yang memang cukup luas itu memberi atmosfer tersendiri di tengah-tengah kepadatan kota.

" Itadakimaaasu!" Seru Gon dan Killua bersamaan. Kemudian mereka mulai melahap sandwich kalkun. Kurapika hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Gon dan Killua. Disebelahnya, Leorio dan Senritsu menyesap teh hangatnya.

" Killua-kun, Gon-kun.. kalian bisa tersedak jika memakan semuanya sekaligus seperti itu." Tegur Senritsu.

" Ogh.. tag ap..ha.. " Jawab Gon tak jelas. Makanan dimulutnya nampak menyembur wajah Killua. Melihat itu, leorio bergegas menyingkirkan makanan- makanan dihadapan mereka.

" Leorio!" Protes Killua.

" Maaf, kami belum mulai makan. Jadi tidak akan kubiarkan kalian menggunakan makanan ini untuk perang sembur makanan." Jawab leorio. Killua menggembungkan wajahnya. Sudah seminggu mereka berada di YorkNew City. Tepat sehari setelah Kurapika keluar dari rumah sakit, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke YorkNew City. Senritsu yang kebetulan tidak terikat dengan pekerjaan apapun memutuskan untuk ikut bersama mereka. Lebih tepatnya, Killua dan Leorio memintanya ikut.

 _" Ada beberapa hal yang harus dia jelaskan, Senritsu-san. Dan kami ingin kau memeriksa kejujurannya." Jelas Killua. Senritsu terdiam sejenak._

 _" Kami tak bisa tau apakah dia akan memberitahu kami yang sebenarnya terjadi atau tidak. Hanya jika kau mendengarkan kejujurannya kami bisa tau. Bagaimana?" Leorio bertanya penuh harap. Senritsu menghela nafas berat kemudian mengangguk._

" Ritsu… Senritsu!" Kurapika mengguncang bahu Senritsu.

" Eh? Ah.. ada apa?" Tanya Senritsu.

" Daijobu ka?" Tanya Kurapika. Senritsu menggeleng pelan.

" Daijobu." Jawabnya.

Kurapika mengangguk kecil. Kemudian ia meraih cangkir tehnya dan menyesapnya sedikit. Killua masih sibuk berdebat dengan Leorio. Sedangkan gon justru menonton acara debat itu sambil menikmati makanannya. Kurapika tersenyum kecil. Kemudian ia melihat telapak tangannya. Matanya sedikit menyipit. Ia tidak tau pasti apa yang difikirkannya tapi ia merasa ada hal yang aneh dengan dirinya.

" Kurapika?" Kurapika mengangkat pandangannya dan mendapati mereka berempat menatapnya curiga.

" Ah.. gomen.. ada apa, Gon?"

" Kau terlihat kurang sehat." Jawab Gon. Mendengar pernyataan Gon, Killua dan Leorio berhenti berdebat dan serentak menoleh kearah Kurapika.

" I..iie… aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kurapika menenangkan. Gon tersenyum kecil. Leorio memperhatikan Kurapika dan meletakkan makanan yang diamankannya.

" Haaahhh… baiklah. Acara sarapan di taman kota hari ini, memang harus dihadiri oleh orang yang baik-baik saja. Jadi, karena kau sudah baik-baik saja.. bisakah kau katakan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum kau sadar di rumah sakit?" Tanya Leorio. Kurapika hanya memejamkan matanya tenang sambal menyesap tehnya.

" Mudah saja.. tidak ada yang terjadi." Jawab Kurapika datar. Killua melirik Senritsu. Senritsu mengangguk kecil.

" Jadi, kalau tidak ada yang terjadi, kenapa kau bisa terbangun di rumah sakit saat itu?" Tanya Killua. Kurapika meletakkan cangkir tehnya yang sudah kosong dan menghela nafas. Kurapika memejamkan matanya. Memikirkan jawaban terbaik untuk pertanyaan Killua. Ia tahu bahwa saat ini Senritsu pasti sedang mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang gelisah. Tapi yang lebih ia khawatirkan bukan tentang semuanya akan tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum ia berakhir dirumah sakit itu. Yang ia khawatirkan lebih rumit dari itu sendiri. Yang ia khawatirkan justru karena 'tidak ada yang terjadi'. setelah berfikir beberapa saat, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Killua datar.

" aku berakhir di rumah sakit saat itu, karena tidak ada yang terjadi." Jawab Kurapika pelan. Gon, Killua dan Leorio menoleh kearah Senritsu. Senritsu mengernyitkan matanya kemudian ia mengangguk kecil. Leorio menarik Killua mundur

" Bagaimana ia bisa masuk rumah sakit jika tidak ada yang terjadi?' Bisik Leorio. Killua mengusap dagunya.

" Tidak mungkin juga Kurapika berhasil menyembunyikan kebohongan di hadapan Senritsu." Gumam Killua. Leorio mengangguk keras.

" Kurapika.. apa maksudmu dengan tidak ada yang terjadi? apa ada hal penting yang kau tak ingin kami tahu? Kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?" Tanya Gon. Kurapika tersenyum kearah Gon. Leorio dan Killua menoleh mendengar pertanyaan Gon yang blak-blakan.

" Ini..aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan kalian dengan jujur. Tanyakan saja pada senritsu." Kurapika menoleh kearah Senritsu.

" Ya. Yang dia katakan benar." Jawab Senritsu. Kurapika kembali menoleh kearah Gon.

" Kalau kau baik-baik saja… masalahnya dimana? Kenapa kau sampai tidak sadar seperti itu? Menyerang Gon, mengubah matamu menjadi scarlet didepan kami dengan tatapan membunuhmu. Dan.." Killua mengepalkan tangannya. Rahangnya mengeras. Kurapika terdiam mendengar pernyataan Killua. " Dan kau bahkan tidak mengingatku.." Kata Killua lirih. Kurapika melebarkan matanya.

" Jadi apa karena hal itu kalian berdua seperti takut mau mendekatiku saat aku sadar waktu itu?" Tanya Kurapika. Gon mengangguk pasti.

" Gomennasai… aku.. benar- benar tidak tau apa yang terjadi. itu… itulah masalahnya." Jawab Kurapika. Killua mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk. Kurapika tersenyum kecil

" Itu masalahnya, Killua.. aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi. aku hanya tau bahwa tidak ada yang terjadi. aku juga sudah berusaha mengingat apa yang membuatku berada dirumah sakit itu. Tapi aku tak berhasil. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingatnya."

" Seberapa banyak?" Kurapika menoleh kearah Gon. Melemparkan pandangan tak mengerti kearahnya.

" Seberapa banyak yang kau lupakan?" Tanya Gon. Kurapika nampak berfikir.

" Hal yang bisa kuingat hanya.. setelah aku memasang chain jail kepada kuroro dan pakunoda, aku meninggalkan YorkNew bersama bos." Jawab Kurapika setelah beberapa saat berfikir. Gon tercengang.

" I,..itu sudah hampir setengah tahun yang lalu, Kurapika." Jelas Gon.

" Setelah itu, kita berhenti bekerja di keluarga Nostrade. Bos sangat frustasi karena kemampuan Neon-sama menghilang." Senritsu menambahkan.

" Hmm.. ya.. aku ingat.. setelah aku berpisah denganmu dan yang lainnya.. aku…." Kurapika tampak berfikir keras.

" Hei.. hei.. kau tidak perlu mengingat setiap detailnya kan? Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Kurapika! Kurasa tidak ada hal penting yang terjadi beberapa bulan terakhir ini." Usul Gon. Killua menoleh kearah Gon.

 _" Sou… pasti Gon berharap ingatan Kurapika yang hilang tidak akan kembali. Karena jika ia ingat apa yang terjadi, ia pasti akan kembali membuat dirinya dalam bahaya mengingat ia berakhir di rumah sakit dalam keadaan seperti itu. Tapi jika Kurapika tak mengingat apapun.. bisa jadi ada hal penting yang terlewatkan."_ Pikir Killua.

" Gon benar. Kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu sendiri, Kurapika." Leorio menepuk bahu Kurapika. Kurapika tak bergeming. Ia masih sibuk berfikir.

" Tapi, aku merasa ada hal penting yang sudah kulupakan. Jika aku tidak mengingatnya.." Kurapika kembali terdiam.

" Mungkin kau hanya terlalu khawatir, Kurapika." Senritsu mencoba meyakinkan Kurapika.

" Mm! kau pasti sibuk bekerja selama ini, Kurapika." Gon mengacungkan telunjuknya.

" Aaaa!" Teriak Leorio. Semua mata tertuju kearahnya. Kurapika melempar pandangan ' ada apa?' kearahnya.

" Ah.. nandemonai. Aku hanya tiba-tiba ingat tujuanku menemukanmu." Leorio mengusap kepalanya. Killua menundukkan kepalanya.

" Ternyata kau masih mempermasalahkan hal itu, Leorio." Ejek Killua.

" Sebenarnya, aku hanya tiba-tiba ingat ketika Gon berkata mungkin ia sangat sibuk bekerja. Dan aku tidak berniat melakukan apa yang sudah kurencanakan padanya jika aku menemukannya." Gumam Leorio jengkel.

" Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau menemukanku, Leorio?" Tanya Kurapika. Leorio cepat-cepat menggeleng.

" Iie.. tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja." Ujar Leorio. Kurapika menyipitkan matanya dan melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Leorio. Leorio merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia menoleh kearah Killua meminta pertolongan darinya. Killua hanya meliriknya sekilas kemudian mengambil cangkir the dihadapannya dan meneguknya. Leorio mengepalkan tangannya melihat reaksi Killua. Kemudian ia kembali menoleh kearah Kurapika yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya.

" Ok.. wakatta… aku hanya akan mengomelimu karena kau sangat susah dihubungi." Jawab Leorio. Kurapika mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" Hanya itu?" Tanya Kurapika heran. Leorio terdiam ditempatnya. Entah kenapa melihat wajah innocent Kurapika, ia tiba-tiba ingin sekali melaksanakan rencananya. Killua melirik Leorio.

 _"Oi..oi.. kalau kau memarahinya, ia akan berfikir lagi tentang apa yang ia lakukan selama ini."_ Killua mencoba memberi kode pada Leorio. Namun..

"BAAAAKAAAA! AKU SANGAT KESAL, KAU TAHU! KALAU KAU SEKEDAR TAK MENJAWAB TELPONKU SEKALI ATAU DUA KALI TAK MASALAH! TAPI KAU SELALU TAK MENJAWABNYA! BAHKAN DISAAT GON SEKARAT KAU TIDAK BISA DIHUBUNGI!" Akhirnya Leorio mengeluarkan amarahnya. Killua dan Gon memegang kepalanya.

 _" dia melakukannya! Dan dia merusak rencana."_ Pikir mereka bersamaan. Kurapika menatap Leorio tidak percaya. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah ia lakukan sampai ia taka da disaat Gon sekarat? Kurapika memandang Gon bingung.

" Kau.. sekarat? Apa.. maksudnya ini? Kenapa.. kenapa aku.." Kurapika bertanya linglung.

" Kurapika… daijobu. Tidak masalah. Aku juga sudah sehat seperti ini. Kau tak perlu memikirkannya." Gon mencoba menenangkan Kurapika. Kurapika menggeleng tegas.

" Harusnya aku tau itu. Harusnya aku.. apa yang kulakukan selama ini?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Killua menatap Kurapika datar.

" Yah.. kurasa hal itu tidak masalah sekarang, Kurapika.. Gon benar. Itu sudah selesai. Mungkin kau benar-benar sibuk bekerja saat itu. Lagipula kau tak datang bukan karena kau tak mau. Tapi kau tak tahu masalah ini. Jadi, ini bukan kesalahnmu." Killua memberikan alasannya pada Kurapika.

" Killua-kun benar, Kurapika. Ini bukan kesalahnmu." Senritsu menepuk tangan Kurapika. Kurapika menatap Gon yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Meyakinkan Kurapika bahwa taka da yang salah dengan dirinya. Kurapika tersenyum kemudian menoleh kearah Leorio yang saat ini diomeli Killua.

" Gomennasai, Leorio.. tapi saat aku mengingat semuanya, aku akan memberitahumu apa yang kulakukan." Leorio menoleh dan terdiam. Kemudian ia mengibaskan tangannya.

" Lupakan saja.. tak masalah. Dan.. maafkan aku. Mungkin harusnya aku lebih memahami situasi." Leorio menggaruk kepalanya. Kurapika tersenyum samar. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gon.

" Jadi, hal bodoh apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau sekarat seperti itu, hm?" Tanya Kurapika. Gon menggosok-gosok belakang kepalany sambil cengengesan.

" Etto… " Gon pun menceritakan petualangannya di NGL bersama Killua dan Kite. Tentang chimaera ant, tentang Neferpitou, dan tentang pertarungan mereka dengan meruem dan loyal guardnya yang menewaskan Netero chairman. Sesekali Killua ikut menimpali cerita Gon.

" Hmm.. aku memang dengar kalau Netero chairman meninggal dalam pertempuran itu. Tapi aku terkejut kalian berdua ikut andil dalam pertempuran itu. Lalu bagaimana nasib kite?"

" Dia memang sudah tewas. Tapi, ia lahir kembali sebagai chimaera ant. Yah.. meskipun ia menjadi seorang perempuan kecil sekarang.. tapi, setidaknya dia masih seperti Kite yang dulu." Jawab Gon. Kurapika tersenyum.

" Kau tidak perlu merasa sebersalah itu, Gon. Kite seperti itu bukan karena kau. Pasti dia akan marah kalau kau terlalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Ujar Kurapika. Gon tersenyum dan menggeleng.

" Mm.. awalnya aku memang merasa sangat bersalah. Tapi setelah Ging mengatakan padaku bahwa itu jalan yang dipilih Kite sendiri, aku merasa lebih baik." Jawab Gon bersemangat.

" Ging? Maksudmu.."

" Gon sudah bertemu dengan ayahnya." Sela Leorio.

" Yokatta, Gon!" Gon mengangguk.

" Ne, Kurapika.. darimana kau mendengar kabar meninggalnya Netero?" Tanya Leorio.

" Aku mendengarnya saat tidak sengaja teman kerjaku memasuki ruanganku untuk memberitahuku bahwa aka nada pemilihan chairman selanjutnya. Saat itu aku tidak terlalu konsentrasi. Mungkin karena saat itu aku sedang membuat makam untuk scarlet eyes yang sudah berhasil kukumpulkan. Saat mendengar itu, aku menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin netero sudah.." Kurapika menghentikan ucapannya. Scarlet eyes? Tiba-tiba saja ingatan itu melayang di kepala Kurapika. Seperti lembaran-lembaran kejadian yang berantakan. Semua scarlet eyes yang terpajang rapi dihadapannya, dirinya yang menghitung jumlah scarlet eyes. Handphonenya yang terus berdering meskipun sudah ia abaikan, semuanya…

" Scarlet eyes." Gumam Kurapika. Matanya melebar. Kemudian ia memandang teman-temannya satu persatu. " Aku ingat.. aku.. aku sudah mengumpulkan scarlet eyes." Katanya.

" Ee? Hontou? Kalau begitu sekarang dimana kau simpan mereka?" Tanya Gon bersemangat. Kurapika mencoba mengingat.

" Aku.. menyimpannya di ruangan kerjaku. Ya! Aku menyimpannya disana." Mata Kurapika berbinar ketika akhirnya ia berhasil mengingatnya. Namun kemudian sinar itu meredup. Dan ia menoleh kearah Gon sambil melemparkan tatapan bersalahnya.

" Gon.. maafkan aku. Saat itu, aku mendengar handphoneku berbunyi. Bahkan aku memegangnya. Itu.. panggilan darimu, Leorio. Tapi aku.. aku tidak menjawabnya. Saat itu aku hanya.. aku sedang.. " Ucapannya terpotong saat Gon memegang tangannya.

" Tak perlu khawatir. Pasti saat itu kau memang sedang tak bisa diganggu. Lagipula, aku sudah bilang.. aku baik-baik saja, Kurapika." Sahut Gon. Kurapika tersenyum. Matanya menyiratkan ucapan terimakasih untuk Gon. dan percakapan ringan mulai mengalir di antara mereka. Angina lembut memainkan dedaunan yang ikut menyapa hangatnya sinar mentari pagi. Suara tawa yang menggema, terbawa angina kesegala penjuru. Menceritakan perasaan halus yang beriak kecil dalam bilik kebahagiaan di hati mereka. Perasaan yang mereka biarkan lepas diwaktu itu. Waktu yang tak akan bisa dirusak meski setelahnya hal besar menunggu mereka.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Burung-burung kecil itu mulai terbang berombongan membelah langit senja. Mulai melakukan tarian selamat tinggal pada matahari yang perlahan bersembunyi di langit barat. Dan alam mengganti tabiatnya. Menyimpan makhluk pagi dan menggantinya dengan makhluk malam yang siap menyambut sang bulan. Hampir setiap orang di YorkNew bersiap meninggalkan kepenatan untuk beristirahat di rumah. Sekedar menonton televise dan memakan cake. Namun tidak dengan mereka yang saat ini berlari di pinggiran jalan. Melewati deretan mobil yang tak bergerak karena ramainya jalanan sore itu.

" Nah, dimana kantormu, Kurapika?" Tanya Gon sambil berlari didepannya.

" Tak lama lagi kita akan sampai." Jawab Kurapika. Dibelakangnya, Leorio membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Hee? Kau sudah mengatakannya satu jam yang lalu. 'tak lama lagi'. Tapi ini sudah satu jam!" Protesnya. Gon tertawa kecil mendengar omelan Leorio. Omelan Leorio masih berlanjut sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap seluet bayangan yang mendahulinya.

" Akh! Killua! Kau curang!" Teriaknya sambil menunjuk Killua yang asyik meluncur dengan skateboard hijaunya. Killua menoleh kebelakang.

" Nani? Apanya yang curang?" Tanya Killua tidak mengerti.

" Kau tidak berlari! Kau menggunakan alat! Tunjukkan respectmu!" Tuntut Leorio.

" Kurasa disini tidak ada larangan untuk tidak menaiki skateboard.. iyakan, Kurapika?" Gon bertanya sambil menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Mencoba mencari peraturan bagi pejalan kaki. Kurapika mengangkat bahunya dan tertawa geli.

" Kalau itu.. kita juga tidak seharusnya berjalan diatas sini, Gon." Koreksi Kurapika.

" Ah! Souk a!" Gon menjulurkan lidahnya. " Demo… ini mengingatkanku pada ujian hunter. Iya kan?" lanjut Gon. Ketiga orang yang berlari – kecuali Killua- terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ketiganya tersenyum dan mengangguk serempak. Killua kemudian menekan ujung skateboardnya dengan tumitnya dan menangkap skateboard yang terlempar ke udara. Kemudian ia berlari menyandingi Gon.

" Baiklah, aku juga akan ikut berlari." Gon, Kurapika, dan Lerio tertawa mendengar pernyataan Killua.

" Kau tidak perlu mengulang dialogmu saat itu, Killua!" Ujar Gon. Killua hanya mengangkat bahunya. Saat itu mereka memutuskan untuk berlari di tembok pinggir jalan raya. Karena taksi yang mereka tumpangi terjebak macet.

" A! sudah terlihat." Kurapika menunjuk sebuah rumah berdesign rumah bangsawan kuno.

" He? Kau bekerja disana?" Tanya Leorio. Kurapika mengangguk dan menoleh.

" Sebenarnya, aku juga tinggal disana." Jawab Kurapika.

" Waah.. rumah yang menarik." Komentar Killua.

" Mirip rumah hantu." Gumam Leorio.

" Sengaja. Agar tak banyak orang yang berniat menemuiku. Setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan saat itu." Sahut Kurapika.

" Oi.. kau berniat membunuh dirimu sendiri dengan mendekam didalam rumah hantumu itu ya?" Gumam Leorio. Merekapun melanjutkan langkah mereka. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba didepan sebuah pintu kayu yang berukir. Kurapika mendorong pintu itu pelan.

" Nah, Silahkan ma..-"

" Kurapika-sama!" Seorang Pria berjalan tergesa menyambut kedatangan mereka.

" Ah, Bert-san." Sapa Kurapika. Pria tua itu mengerutkan alisnya.

" Kurapika-sama, sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu seformal itu padaku. Aku bekerja untukmu, kau tau itu!" Protes Bert.

" Bert-San, bagaimana jika aku menawarkan pilihan lain untukmu? Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan 'normal' saat aku harus memberikan perintah untukmu. Bagaimana?" Tawar Kurapika. Bert menggeleng dan sudah akan mengatakan sesuatu saat tangan kanan Kurapika menepuk pundaknya.

" Nah, Bert.. itu perintah pertamaku." Sambung Kurapika. Bert hanya bisa melongo mendengar perintah Kurapika. Kurapika melangkah ringan meninggalkan Bert yang masih tak bergerak bahkan saat Gond an yang lainnya melewatinya.

" Hei, Sejak kapan kau memiliki butler?" Tanya Leorio.

" Entahlah.. sejak aku membeli rumah ini?" Jawab Kurapika sekenanya.

" Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengumpulkan uang sebanyak itu? Rumah sebesar ini, merangkap kantor. Dan kau pasti menggaji karyawanmu kan?" Leorio mencoba mengira pengeluaran Kurapika.

" Tapi, sebenarnya.. pekerjaan apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Killua.

" Bukan pekerjaan yang berat. Kau bisa melihatnya nanti." Jawab Kurapika sambil mendorong sebuah pintu yang lebih besar dari pintu masuk tadi. Mereka segera menyusul Kurapika dan melongokkan kepalanya kedalam ruangan. Sebuah ruangan berkarpet merah yang luas terhampar dihadapan mereka.

" Ah, Kurapika! Hei! Kurapika sudah kembali!" Seorang wanita berkepang coklat melambaikan tangannya.

" Yo, Giselle." Sapa Kurapika singkat.

" Wah.. aku terkesan kau masih mengingatku. Kukira kau sudah melupakan proyek kita setelah pergi sekian lamanya." Canda Giselle. Kurapika tertawa datar.

" O..oi.. Kurapika.. siapa gadis itu?" Bisik Leorio.

" Sou ka! Minna san, aku membawa temanku kali ini. Yang berbaju hijau namanya Gon. Disebelahnya Killua. Dan pria ini, Leorio." Jelas Kurapika. Semua di ruangan itu menoleh dan tersenyum sopan. Gon sibuk mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya untuk membalas senyum mereka.

" Kau membuatku terasa tua." Protes Leorio. Kurapika tak menggubris dan berjalan mendekati seorang laki-laki berkacamata.

" Gerald, sampai mana perkembangannya?" Tanya Kurapika.

" Tak terlalu jauh. kau menghilang sekian lama. Jadi kami bingung melanjutkan proyek ini." Jawabnya. Kurapika menepuk dahinya pelan.

" Kapan kalian bisa benar-benar bekerja sendiri?" Omel Kurapika. Giselle tersenyum.

" Kalau kami bisa bekerja sendiri, kami tidak akan bekerja padamu, Kurapika. Iya kan, Hikari-chan!" Seorang Gadis dengan rambut pinknya menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik meja, mengangguk lalu kembali bekerja.

" Hei.. ini tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!" Protes Killua.

" Ah, Gomen.. kami hanya melakukan penelitian, penyembuhan, dan penginterogasian." Jelas Kurapika.

" Penelitian?"

" Penyembuhan?"

" Penginterogasian?" Tanya mereka bertiga bergantian. Kurapika mengangguk. Killua dan Gon saling berpandangan bingung. Leorio menggumam gumam tak jelas.

" Kau selalu berbicara seperlunya. Aku heran mereka masih menyebut diri mereka temanmu." Giselle berjalan mendekat " Sebaiknya kita tidak mengobrol disini kan, Bos." Bisiknya. Kurapika melirik kesal. Tapi ia tak menolak usul Giselle. Kurapika segera mempersilahkan mereka memasuki ruangan pribadinya. Sebuah ruangan yang tak kalah luas dengan satu set sofa ditengah ruangan menyambut mereka. Sebuah meja kerja dengan tumpukan kertas dan sebuah laptop diatasnya nampak berantakan. Di sudut ruangan berjejer rak buku yang penuh tanpa celah.

" Nah, duduklah." Kurapika mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk. Sementara ia berjalan menuju sebuah I phone yang tertempel didinding. Setelah memesan teh dan cake lewat I phone pada Bert, ia segera bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

" Nah, bagaimana kalian bisa berteman dengan orang seperti Kurapika?" Tanya Giselle sambil tertawa renyah. Kurapika memilih diam. Gon tertawa sambil menggosok kepalanya. Kemudian ia menceritakan pertemuan mereka dengan Kurapika.

" Sou… kalian mengikuti ujian hunter di tahun yang sama. Hmm… tak kusangka kalian semua baru tahun lalu lulus ujian hunter. Kalian memiliki bakat yang besar." Giselle tersenyum ramah.

" Iie.. kami hanya melakukan yang kami bisa." Jawab Leorio merendah. Kurapika melirik Leorio.

" Itu tak terdengar sepertimu, Leorio." Sahut Kurapika datar. Leorio menoleh geram kearahnya. Merekapun mulai beradu mulut. Gon sibuk menenangkan. Sedangkan Killua hanya melihat keributan itu dengan tatapan datar. Giselle tercengang sebentar kemudian tertawa geli. Mereka serentak menoleh kearah Giselle.

" Nani?" Tanya Kurapika heran. Giselle menggeleng.

" Kalian harusnya sering-sering datang kesini. Kurapika akan bertingkah lebih baik jika kalian sering menemuinya." Jawab Giselle.

" O..oi! apa maksudnya itu?" Protes Kurapika.

" Ah, apa tabiatnya selalu buruk?" Tanya Leorio sambil tersenyum jahil kearah Kurapika.

" Hahaha.. kami harus bersabar menghadapi bos muda kami ini. Anak kecil yang berbicara seperlunya saja, menusuk, tapi tak bisa disangkal. Kalian pasti tahu kan kalau dia selalu berbicara setelah memikirkan semua kemungkinan. Seringkali kami kehabisan akal untuk membalas komentar pedasnya." Kali ini Giselle memasang wajah terlukanya. Gon, Killua dan Leorio hanya tertawa. Kurapika memilih diam tak berkomentar.

" Lihatlah. Bahkan dibicarakan seperti ini pun ekspresinya datar saja." Tambah Giselle. Tepat saat itu, Bert masuk membawa Troli berisi teh dan cake.

" Ah, letakkan saja disitu, Bert san." Kata Kurapika. Bert memandang Kurapika protes. Tapi tetap mengikuti intruksi Kurapika.

" Biar aku saja, Kurapika." Cegah Giselle saat melihat Kurapika hendak berdiri.

" Biar kubantu!" Gond an Killua berdiri serempak. Giselle tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Sementara Leorio dan Kurapika kembali saling mengejek. Gon, Killua dan Giselle berjalan kearah pintu dan mulai menata cangkir teh diatas troli.

" Giselle-san.. bagaimana kau bisa bekerja disini?" Tanya Gon.

" Hmm… aku tidak yakin.. tapi Kurapika yang menawarkan pekerjaan ini pada kami." Jawab Giselle

" Eh? Bukan kalian yang datang kesini dan berniat bekerja padanya?' Tanya Killua. Giselle menggeleng dan tersenyum. Gerakan tangannya terhenti. Ia menoleh dan menatap wajah penasaran Gon dan Killua.

" Kami semua adalah orang yang sudah diselamatkan olehnya." Jawab Giselle. Gond an Killua berpandangan bingung. Giselle tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi mereka.

" Ceritanya panjang. Tak akan cukup jika kuceritakan sekarang. Tapi yang jelas.." Giselle menoleh kearah Kurapika yang masih sibuk dengan Leorio " Kurapika bagi kami adalah anak kecil keras kepala yang luar biasa. Kami semua sangat menghormatinya dan.. menyayanginya. Bahkan Bert menyayangi Kurapika seperti anaknya. Bagi kami, Kurapika adalah bos, dan saudara kecil kami." Imbuh Giselle. Gon menatap Giselle datar. Sedetik kemudian senyumnya mengembang.

" Makanya kami senang sekali saat ia bilang tadi bahwa kalian adalah temannya. Selama kami bekerja dengannya, kami tak pernah tau dia memiliki teman. Ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya melihat mata scarletnya. Bahkan jujur aku sedikit kaget saat memasuki ruangan ini, dia sama sekali tak menghampiri scarlet eyesnya." Giselle kembali tertawa. Gon dan Killua memandang Kurapika dan tersenyum.

" Yokatta.. Kuharap, kalian bisa menjaga Kurapika." Kata Gon semangat. Giselle mengangkat alisnya.

" Hahaha.. kami khawatir mengingat dia sangat hebat dengan rantainya. Tapi tentu saja kami akan melindunginya. Dan…" Giselle membungkuk kearah mereka berdua " Sering-seringlah menemuinya. Kami baru kali ini melihat Kurapika terlihat santai dan.. senang." Bisik Giselle.

" Oi! Kalian sedang apa?" Teriak Leorio.

" Nah, nanti kita lanjutkan lagi." Giselle mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Mereka pun membawa teh panas itu menuju meja. Aroma teh itu memenuhi ruangan. Menjadi pendamping tawa yang tak mereka sadari, menjadi penghangat yang lebih hangat dari teh.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

 **TBC**

Chapter 3 selesai!

Jangan lupa jejak kakinya ya ^0^/


	5. Chapter 5

Konbanwa Minna ^^/

Aduh, maafkan daku.. baru bisa posting chapter baru.

Hehehe.. biasalah.. sibuk mantrain om yoshihiro biar bisa melanjutkan cerita hunter XD*plak.

Buat yang sudah membaca, terimakasih sangat.. saya terharu. * sambil berda semoga emang ada yang baca XD

Untuk,

Seira –chan: Arigatou jejak kakinya ^^ sangat membantu dalam proses mencari ilham (?)

Etto… notice itu maksudnya apaan ya? * author telmi mode on XD ugugugu… untuk senritsunya, sabar ya.. belum muncul lagi :D

Rianthi Risma: hohohoho… terimakasih sudah datang (?) ya.. Kurapika dibuat pikun dikit lah disini. :D

Hahaha.. tak perlu dijelaskan.. karena itulah adanya*eh

Killua sempat merasa terpukul karena dilupakan oleh Kurapika. Aneh ya? Tapi itulah.. sekali-kali Killua merasa dilupakan sama Kurapika kan gak apa-apa XD

Nah, selamat menikmati hidangan malam ini. Dan author minta review seikhlasnya ya ^^/

 **Chapter 5**

 **Genei Ryodan**

Hujan menyapa bumi senja itu. Awan hitam masih enggan melangkahkan dirinya ketempat lain. Mungkin ia masih betah bermain dengan angin yang bertiup kencang. Suara sambaran petir terdengar beberapa kali. Menambah kesuraman sebuah distrik tak berpenghuni yang dipenuhi suara gagak yang bersembunyi di gedung-gedung kosong. Sebuah gedung yang terjepit diantara lapangan luas masih berdiri kokoh meski tak ditemani bangunan lainnya. Dan disitulah, beberapa orang menikmati kesunyian. Benar-benar menikmati kesunyian. Karena meski lebih dari lima orang, tak seorangpun diantara mereka yang membuka mulut sekedar berbicara atau bercanda. Semua memilih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Sebuah suara pelan dan samar tetap tertangkap di telinga mereka. Serentak mereka menoleh dan ternganga saat melihat sosok tinggi berambut sedikit acak itu berdiri di ambang pintu.

" Danchou!" Seru mereka serempak. Yang dipanggil hanya memandang mereka satu persatu dan tersenyum samar. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

" Jam berapa ini?" Tanyanya.

" Shalnark! Lihat di handphone kesayanganmu itu." Perintah Nobunaga sambil mengaitkan katana kesayangannya.

" Ini.. sekarang jam empat sore." Jawab Shalnark.

" Danchou.. daijobu ka?" Lanjut Shalnark.

" Ayolah Shalnark.. kalau seorang Kuroro Lucifer masih bisa menanyakan jam, itu tandanya ia baik-baik saja. Iya kan, Danchou?"

" Jaga omonganmu, Phinks!"

" Ah, aku tak merasa mengucapkan seuatu yang salah, Franklin." Jawab Phinks. Franklin hanya menggeram pelan. Shizuku melompat kearah Franklin. Tangannya terulur dan sebuah penghisap debu berisik sudah ada di genggamannya.

" Oi..oi.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Feitan.

" Berjaga-jaga. Danchou bilang kita tak boleh bertengkar satu sama lain bukan?" Jawab Shizuku datar.

" Tenang saja, Shizuku. Tidak akan ada yang bertengkar didepan Danchou."

" Mm… kurasa kau benar, Machi." Shizuku mundur dan kembali menghadap Kuroro yang tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

" Ah, Sou… Danchou.. kami mengajaknya bergabung." Machi memegang pundak seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam pekat.

" Yoroshiku, Danchou. Namaku Kalluto." Kalluto membungkuk sedikit.

" Kemampuan melacaknya bisa diandalkan. Dan berkat Kalluto, kami bisa menemukan orang yang melepaskan nen dari Kusari aru." Sahuut Nobunaga bangga.

" Ah.. terimakasih, Kalluto." Ujar Kuroro. Kalluto mengangguk pelan.

" Danchou, aku tau mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Tapi.. apa yang sudah terjadi? kau mengirim pesan pada kami untuk berkumpul ditempat ini. Tapi kami justru menemukanmu dalam keadaan berantakan." Machi mengajukan pertanyaannya. Semua mata tertuju pada Kuroro. Karena tak hanya Machi, semua anggota Ryodan sangat kaget melihat kondisi Kuroro saat mereka tiba. Kuroro sudah tak sadarkan diri saat itu. dan itu menunjukkan bos mereka baru saja menghabiskan waktunya dalam permainan berbahaya. Mengingat mereka tak pernah menemukan bos mereka sampai tak sadar. Kuroro mengusap kepalanya dan segera duduk di hadapan mereka.

" Scarlet eyes yang kita dapatkan hilang." Gumamnya pelan.

" Eh?" Seru mereka serempak.

" D..demo… danchou kau sangat menyukainya kan?" Ujar Shalnark.

" Tentu saja aku tak menyerahkannya begitu saja." Gerutu Kuroro.

" Jadi?" Cortopy mencari kejelasan di wajah sang bos yang kini mengerutkan dahinya.

" Ya, setelah sedikit bermain, ternyata dia memenangkan scarlet eyes itu. ah, sial!" Umpat Kuroro.

" Dia?" Tanya Shizuku tak mengerti. Kuroro menatap mereka sejenak. Pandangannya datar. Kemudian ia menutup matanya dan menghela nafas pelan.

" Ya. Dia. Tapi aku tak yakin ingin menceritakan ini pada kalian. Maksudku, aku khawatir kalian akan menjadikannya mainan kalian." Jawab Kuroro.

" Bukankah memang itu tugas kami? Biasanya juga kau memberi kami perintah untuk bermain dengan siapapun yang menggagalkan rencana kita." Shizuku mengingatkan.

" Ya. Kau benar, Shizuku. Tapi kali ini…" Kuroro mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum penuh minat. Ia tak sadar bahwa auranya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat orang merasa bahwa hidupnya tak lama lagi. Seluruh anggota Ryodan menatap Kuroro tegang. Ini kedua kalinya mereka melihat sang bos sangat berniat melawan seseorang. Terakhir kali bosnya sangat berminat adalah saat seorang pro assassin, Silva Zoldyck berhasil membunuh seorang anggota Ryodan bernomor 8.

" Kali ini… dia akan menjadi mainanku." Lanjut Kuroro sembari menyeringai. Suasana kembali sunyi. Hujan sudah berganti gerimis. Namun awan kelabu itu masih tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Ruangan itu sudah sepi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Beberapa lembaran kertas masih tampak berserakan dibeberapa meja kerja. Mungkin sang pemilik meja sudah terlalu lelah bahkan untuk sekedar merapikan meja kerjanya. Jam di dinding memutar jarumnya hingga menunjukkan pukul sebelas tepat. Lampu diruangan itu bahkan sudah tak menyala. Namun seberkas cahaya yang berasal dari ruangan sebelah, berhasil membuat ruangan itu berada dalam keremangan. Ruangan itu tertutup. Sehingga cahaya lampunya hanya bisa masuk melalui celah pintu. Tak hanya cahaya, ruangan itu juga mengirimkan suara tawa, dan obrolan ringan.

" Jadi, kemana Giselle dan yang lainnya?" Tanya Leorio.

" Mereka sudah kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing." Jawab Kurapika.

" He? Mereka juga tinggal disini?" Tanya Killua. Kurapika mengangguk. Mereka mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya faham. Kemudian suasana hening mulai menyergap.

" Baiklah, sepertinya kalian harus istirahat. Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar kalian. Jika kalian keluar dari ruangan ini dan ruang kerja itu, kalian akan menemukan pintu di seberang lorong. Istirahatlah." Kurapika mencoba mempersilahkan.

" Arigatou.. tapi bagaimana denganmu, Kurapika?" Tanya Gon.

" Aku.. akan disini dulu." Jawabnya.

" Kau mau mengucapkan selamat malam pada para scarlet eyes itu kan? Bolehkah aku ikut mengucapkan selamat malam denganmu?" Pinta Gon. Kurapika tertegun.

" Darimana.. kau tau?" Gon tersenyum lebar.

" Giselle menceritakannya pada kami. Kau selalu memiliki ritual semacam ini setiap malam. Tapi, kau tidak pernah benar-benar selesai menatap bola mata itu kan?" Jelas Gon.

" Karena itulah, Giselle meminta tolong pada kami untuk mengingatkanmu istirahat." Imbuh Killua. Kurapika tercengang sejenak kemudian tersenyum kecil

" Aku tidak ikut. Aku lelah sekali. Tapi kau harus menunjukkan mereka padaku besok, Kurapika." Sahut Leorio sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

" Baiklah.." Kurapika beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri rak buku disisi kanan ruangan. Ia meraih penggiran rak dan menariknya. Rak itu bergerak dan membuka seperti sebuah pintu.

" Woaah.. pintu rahasia!" seru Gon dan Killua bersamaan. Mereka segera berlari mengikuti Kurapika. Namun mereka segera menghentikan langkahnya saat memasuki ruangan itu. ruangan itu gelap. Hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan dan… scarlet eyes. Kurapika tertegun menatap mata yang bersinar scarlet itu. mulutnya mulai menggumamkan sesuatu. Ia berjalan pelan dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sebuah sofa yang berada tepat di depan para scarlet eyes tersebut. Gon dan Killua berpandangan sejenak kemudian mengangguk kecil. Kurapika masih memandang kosong tabung-tabung berisi mata tersebut saat ia tersentak kaget. Lampu ruangan itu menyala. Ia menoleh.

" Nah! Kenapa kau tak menyalakan lampunya, Kurapika? Aku tak bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas! Hehehe." Seru Gon lalu berlari kearah Kurapika. Killua mengikuti dari belakang. Kurapika tertegun sejenak kemudian tersenyum kecil.

" Uso.." Gumamnya. Kurapika tau Gon berbohong. Ia tau pasti kemampuan melihat Gon dalam kegelapan sangat tajam. Ia memperhatikan Gond an Killua yang asyik mengagumi tabung-tabung tersebut. Sesekali mereka memperdebatkan sesuatu lalu kembali tertawa bersama-sama.

" Ne, Kurapika! Ternyata benar kata orang-orang. Scarlet eyes sangat indah." Ujar Gon. Matanya berkilat-kilat semangat.

" Baakaa! Kau baru mengatakannya sekarang. Kau kan sudah pernah melihat Kurapika dengan scarlet eyesnya!" Sahut Killua.

" Tapi kalau Kurapika yang menunjukkan jadi seram." Jawab Gon jujur. Kurapika tertawa.

" Mungkin karena kau melihatku melakukannya saat marah." Kurapika berjalan mendekati mereka.

" Akan kutunjukkan." Kurapika melepas lensanya kemudian terpejam sejenak. Kemudian ia membuka matanya sambil tersenyum.

" Nah, bagaimana?" Tanyanya. Gond an Killua terpana sejenak. Kemudian..

" Whoaaa kau harus sering-sering menunjukkannya Kurapika!" Seru Gon. Kurapika kembali tertawa. Killua masih tak bergeming. Kurapika menoleh kearah Killua. Killua tersentak kecil kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Baaka. Kurapika akan kehabisan tenaga jika sepanjang hari harus seperti itu." Celetuk Killua. Gon mengangguk membenarkan. Mereka kembali terdiam sambil memandang tabung-tabung yang bersinar merah itu. malam semakin larut. Kini ruangan itu sudah tak bersuara. Tak ada cahaya lampu. Yang tersisa hanya scarlet eyes yang memandang sekeliling dengan berkas sinar bulan.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

" Haah…. Memang tak sama." Gerutu Shalnark. Nobunaga menoleh.

" Apanya yang tak sama?" Tanyanya.

" Kita berkumpul seperti tak berkumpul. Kita memang mendapat pengganti Hisoka di nomer 4. Tapi tetap saja, ini kurang dua anggota." Jelas Shalnark.

" Jumlahnya memang terasa aneh. Seperti tak lengkap." Gumam Nobunaga. " Hei, apa menurutmu Danchou akan merekrut anggota baru?" Lanjut Nobunaga. Shalnark mengangkat kedua bahunya.

" Butuh orang yang benar- benar hebat untuk menggantikan tempat Uvo dan Paku." Jawab Shalnark.

" Dan sebenarnya orang yang tepat menggantikannya adalah Kusari Aru. Karena dia yang mengalahkan dua anggota Ryodan. Bahkan membuat Danchou tak berkutik." Sahut Feitan tiba-tiba. Nobunaga langsung berdiri dan memegang katananya.

" Jaga mulutmu, Feitan! Danchou tak akan menggantikan mereka berdua dengan Kusari aru itu." Jawab Nobunaga sengit. Feitan memandang Nobunaga tajam.

" Kita tak akan tau apa yang dipikirkan Danchou. Toh danchou selalu mencari mereka yang memiliki kemampuan Nen yang hebat kan?" Jawabnya. Nobunaga menggertakkan giginya geram.

" Hei..hei.. sudahlah. Kita tak boleh berkelahi sesama anggota, ingat?" Shalnark mencoba mengingatkan. Namun taka da respon positif dari keduanya. Shalnark menghela nafas berat. Ia tak bisa memutuskan akan memihak siapa. Karena penjelasan Feitan memang masuk akal meskipun ia sendiri tak setuju jika Kusari aru yang harus menggantikan tempat uvo ataupun Pakunoda. Kusari aru itu memang hebat bisa mengalahkan Uvo yang terkuat diantara mereka. Ia juga membuat Pakunoda dan Danchounya tak berkutik.

" Ne..ne… Nobunaga, kalaupun danchou berpikir seperti itu, dia yang pasti tak akan mau bergabung dengan ryodan. " Shalnark masih mencoba mencairkan suasana. Nobunaga menoleh kearahanya dan terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia melepas pegangannya pada katananya dan auranya mulai mengecil.

" Masuk akal." Jawabnya. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Feitan.

" Dan sebaiknya kau tak berfikiran seperti itu lagi." Ujarnya. Feitan menatapnya datar kemudian berjalan menjauhi mereka. Suasana kembali sunyi. Sampai akhirnya seseorang memasuki ruangan. Rambut pirangnya berantakan. Tangannya terlihat mengeluarkan banyak cairan merah. Tapi mulut orang itu tersenyum. Sama sekali tak terlihat ekspresi kesakitan dari wajahnya.

" Hei, hei.. bagaimana?" Tanya Nobunaga. Phinks menyeringai.

" Tentu saja aku mendapatkan informasinya. Tapi berkat itu, kurasa tanganku harus segera diperbaiki. Oi, Machi!" Phinks memanggil Machi sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Machi menatap datar lalu menghela nafas berat. Ia berjalan mendekati Phinks dan mulai mengeluarkan benang jahit Nennya.

" Mattaku… aku tak akan meminta maaf jika ini akan sakit." Machi menyentak tangan Phinks kasar. " Luruskan tanganmu!" Perintahnya. Phinks meringis. Machi mulai 'menjahit' tangan Phinks.

" Ittaaai! Oi, Machi!" Teriak Phinks. Machi memutar bola matanya kemudian menggumam sinis.

" Aku tak tau kau pria yang cengeng."

" Aku bisa mendengar itu!" Seru Phinks. Machi mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Kemudian ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

" Jadi dimana benda itu?" Kuroro – yang entah muncul dari mana- bertanya.

" Eh, Etto.. Danchou, aku hanya mendapat informasi dimana benda itu sekarang. Benda itu sudah dibawa ke YorkNew City." Jawab Phinks. Kuroro menyipitkan matanya. Kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya.

" Sial! padahal kupikir orang itu ada dikota ini." Umpatnya. Phinks mengangkat alisnya heran

" Kukira kau memintaku dan Franklin mencari informasi tentang Scarlet eyes." Ujar Phinks. Kuroro mengerjapkan matanya

" Ah.. tentu saja benda itu masih favoritku. Tapi aku berbicara tentang scarlet eyes yang lain. Bukan yang kemarin berhasil direbut dariku." Kuroro melipat tangannya dan memandang satu persatu anak buahnya yang tengah menatapnya penasaran. Kuroro memejamkan matanya kemudian berbalik memunggungi mereka.

" Wakatta..wakattaa… kali ini aku tidak akan sekedar mengambil bola mata itu. aku berfikir, mata itu ternyata lebih indah jika tak dilepas dari pemiliknya." Kuroro tersenyum kecil. Otaknya kembali menayangkan adegan pertarungannya dengan orang itu. ia masih bisa mengingat jelas perpaduan semua ekspresi itu dengan mata scarlet yang berkilat-kilat marah. Perpaduan yang menakjubkan!

" Jadi Danchou, apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakana adalah, kita akan menculik orang untuk dijadikan pemilik mata scarlet?" Tanya Machi sambil menyimpul benangnya kemudian ia mengerling kearah Phinks dan berkata sarkastik " Jangan lupa Phinks, jasaku tak gratis." hanya membalas dengan gumaman yang tak jelas.

" Ah, jadi kita akan menculik orang sekarang? Orang yang seperti apa? Apa kita harus membunuhnya dulu?" Tanya Shizuku antusias dengan muka datarnya (?)

" Kalau maksud kalian adalah aku akan menculik orang, mengeluarkan bola matanya dan menggantinya dengan scarlet eyes, tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Jelas Kuroro.

" Jadi?" Feitan angkat suara. Meminta kejelasan kepada sang Danchou.

" Aku hanya akan menangkap orang yang memiliki scarlet eyes dimatanya itu. kemudian dengan kemampuan nen yang kudapat, aku akan menjadikannya boneka. Kurasa itu lebih menarik." Jawab Kuroro.

" Tapi Danchou, bukankah kita sudah membunuh semua orang bermata scarlet itu lima tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Bonolenov mencoba mengingatkan. Cortopy mengangguk-angguk setuju.

" Mm.. dan aku yakin taka da yang selamat diantara mereka. Sesuai dengan jumlah mayat dan bola matanya semua jumlah sangat sesuai dengan data yang kita dapatkan dari kantor pak tua itu. iya kan, Feitan?" Jelas Shalnark. Kuroro berjalan memutar kemudian duduk dihadapan mereka.

" Ya. Data itu memang terlihat seperti itu. tapi, kita saat itu menyerang tanpa tahu bagaimana kemampuan mereka. Ketua clan itu, dia memiliki kemampuan untuk merubah tulisan. Hanya dengan menyentuhnya, maka tulisan itu akan muncul seperti apa yang dia inginkan." Semua anggota ryodan tertegun.

" Jadi, maksud Danchou, saat itu ada yang berhasil lolos?" Tanya Machi. Kurr mengangkat bahunya.

" Mungkin lebih tepatnya, dia taka da ditempat sejak awal." Kuroro mencoba menebak.

" Lupakan suku yang sudah punah itu. jadi, siapa rang yang masih memiliki scarlet eyes itu?" Tanya Nobunaga tak sabar. Kuroro mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap datar seluruh anggota Ryodan.

" Dia.." Kuroro memberi jeda sejenak. " Kusari aru." Lanjutnya pelan. Namun meskipun suara Kuroro pelan, kalimat itu mampu membuat semua anggota Ryodan – kecuali Kalluto yang tak mengerti apapun- melebarkan matanya dan mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang berlebihan.

" Ha.. hahaha.. Kusari.. aru.. ka?" Gumam Nobunaga.

" Kusari.. aru?" Tanya Kalluto bingung.

" Kami sudah menceritakan tentang Nen yang dipasang di tubuh Danchou padamu kan? Dialah yang memasang nen tersebut." Jelas Machi. Kalluto mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

" Tapi, siapa namanya? Kenapa kalian menyebutnya seperti itu?" Tanya Kalluto lagi. Sphink menyeringai.

" Kami tak butuh namanya. Kami hanya butuh kepalanya." Jawab Sphink. Mendengar jawaban Sphink, Kuroro langsung melempar tatapan melambai-lambaikan tangannya cepat.

" Maksudku, itu yang kami semua pikirkan setengah tahun yang lalu. Iya kan, Feitan?' Feitan hanya menoleh sejenak kemudian kembali menatap bosnya.

" Okay.. apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, Danchou?" Tanya Shalnark bersemangat. Kuroro menangkupkan tangannya didagunya, kemudian menyeringai kecil.

" Kali ini, kita akan menangkapnya. Bunuh semua yang menghalangi. Dan ingat! Tangkap dia hidup-hidup. Karena hanya aku yang akan bermain dengannya." Perintahnya. Seluruh anggota Ryodan mengangguk.

" Ah, Danchou! Sebentar! Apakah aku boleh meminta satu hal?" Tanya Nobunaga tepat saat Kuroro sudah akan beranjak dari tempatnya. Kuroro memandang kearahnya.

" Apa Danchou masih ingat dengan dua anak teman Kusari aru? Aku masih ingin mengajak mereka bergabung dengan Ryodan." Jelas Nobunaga. Kuroro melipat tangannya.

" Alasanmu?" Tanya Kuroro.

" Ah, mereka berbakat. Saat itu mereka sudah cukup kuat meski tingkatan nen mereka masih dasar. Tapi, kudengar mereka berhasil menaklukkan greed island. Jadi, kupikir, mereka sudah berkembang pesat sekarang. Kufikir, paku juga pasti akan setuju jika mereka yang menggantikan tempatnya." Jelas Nobunaga.

" Oi.. oi.. mereka itu teman Kusari aru. Mana mungkin mereka..-"

" Baiklah. Lakukan sesukamu." Kuroro memotong protes shalnark. Kemudian dia berjalan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan.

" Yosh! Kita berangkat!" Teriak Nobunaga.

" A.. ano.. Nobunaga- san.. siapa dua anak yang kau maksud tadi?" Tanya Kalluto.

' Ah, mereka hanya dua anak kecil – mungkin lebih tua dua atau satu tahun darimu- yang keras kepala, dan hebat. Mereka akan menjadi nen user yang hebat nantinya. Karena itu aku ingin mereka bergabung dengan ryodan." Jelas Nobunaga. " Kau akan menyukai mereka jika kau bertemu dengan mereka." Sambungnya. Kalluto hanya mengangguk. Ia masih penasaran. Namun ia harus menyimpan rasa penasarannya karena ia harus segera berangkat ke kota tujuan Genei Ryodan, YorkNew City.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

TBC

Nah Minna.. Arigatou sudah membaca ^^/

Tinggalkan jejak ya buat authornya.. biar semangat memperbaiki (?)

Jaa Ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Konbanwa Minna san ^^/

Bagaimana kabar kalian? Author habis terbaring tak berdaya seminggu kemarin* tapi masih sempat goreng kerupuk*plak

Gomen kalau updatenya lama. Yah, seperti yang dijelaskan tadi, saya sedikit tersandung (?) masalah XD

Terimakasih yang masih mau baca fic ini.

 **Seira chan: wkwkwk… Amaya masih bingung meskipun seira chan sudah menjelaskan*plak**

 **Oooo tidaaak… tidaak… ini fic bukan fic yaoi hehehe… kuropika? Entahlah. Saya lebih suka Amaya x kurapika XD* dibakar**

 **Amaya masih berusaha mengumpulkan feeling kurapika senritsu. Habisnya selama ini saya melihat Senritsu cocok jadi kakaknya Kurapika :3 mungkin, kalau bukan disini*karena author belum tau* Amaya bisa buatkan fic khusus untuk seira chan? Hehehe.. Arigatou buat bantuannya * bungkuk bungkuk.**

 **Rianthi Risma: Gomen.. gomen.. author habis ketularan sakitnya Kurapika. Makanya lama XD untuk typho, hehehe… maap.. maap.. mungkin efek terlalu semangat waktu ngetik kali ya? Yang jelas, terimakasih.. arigatou sudah menunggu ^^/**

Fic ini hasil khayalan author yang suka mengkhayal. Tentu saja masih punya om Yoshihiro yang author doain sekarang lagi lanjutin hunter x hunter :D

Enjoy it minna!

 **Chapter 6**

 **Reason**

Ruang kerja itu nampak lenggang. Tak satupun suara kecuali suara ketikan terdengar. Sesekali tangan itu berhenti menggerakkan jarinya. Kemudian bergerak kembali beberapa saat sesudahnya. Sudah 10 jam Kurapika menyibukkan dirinya dengan laptop didepannya. Tak sekalipun ia beranjak dari mejanya. Diluar ruangan, Giselle dan yang lainnya nampak menikmati waktu senggang mereka dengan menikmati teh dan beberapa kudapan.

" Oi..oi.. apa tak apa-apa kalian bersantai begini selagi bos kalian sibuk begitu?" Tanya Leorio. Gerald mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

" Kurapika justru akan marah jika kami berusaha mengimbangi kemampuannya." Jawabnya. Leorio menautkan alisnya.

" Itu hanya ungkapannya saja. Tapi sebenarnya dia hanya bermaksud agar kami tak memaksakan diri." Terang Giselle. Leorio mengangguk faham. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan obrolan ringan mereka. Sesekali mereka tertawa oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan polos Gon.

" Ano, Gerald san.." Tiba-tiba Hikari muncul dengan rambut berantakan, kacamata miring, dan tangan yang digantung asal.

" Whoaaa Hikari chan! Apa yang terjadi?" Gerald segera bangkit dan melihat keadaan tangan Hikari. Hikari menatapnya datar.

" Itu.. aku baru saja terjatuh dari tangga." Jawabnya datar.

" Harusnya kau hati-hati, Hikari chan." Gumam Giselle yang sudah berdiri disamping Gerald. Hikari mengangguk kemudian menunjuk Gerald dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Gerald menatapnya heran.

" Aku terjatuh karena tumpahan kopimu tidak kau bereskan." Hikari menjawab keheranan Gerald dengan datar. Gerald meringis.

" Ah, maafkan aku. Aku hanya.. lupa." Jawab Gerald sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya. Giselle mengangkat tangannya dan dengan cepatmenjitak Gerald.

" Aku sudah sering bilang, bereskan kesalahan yang kau buat secepat mungkin!" Omel Giselle. Gerald hanya tertawa sumbang.

" Ano.. apa Hikari san selalu tanpa ekspresi seperti itu?' Bisik Gon pada Giselle. Giselle tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. Leorio berjalan menghampiri Hikari.

" Maaf, boleh kuperiksa tanganmu?" Tanya Leorio. Hikari menoleh dan mengangguk. Giselle memperhatikan Leorio yang sibuk memeriksa tangan Hikari.

" Apa dia dokter?" Tanya Giselle pada Killua. Killua mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menahan kepalanya dibelakang.

" Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Hanya saja dia belum menjadi pro dokter. Dia masih pemula. Jadi hati-hati saja." Killua mengingatkan. Leorio menoleh cepat.

" Sialaaan! Apa yang kau bicarakan, anak muda?" Ucapnya marah pada Killua. Killua memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Leorio masih menggumam tak jelas sambil memeriksa tangan Hikari. Beberapa detik kemudian, Leorio berdiri.

" Sepertinya tulangnya patah. Dan aku tak punya peralatan lengkap untuk mengobatinya. Hikari san harus dibawa ke dokter." Jelas Leorio. Tepat setelah Leorio mengakhiri kalimatnya, Kurapika keluar dari ruangannya. Wajahnya sedikit kusut. Kemudian ia menangkap segerombolan orang dihadapannya sedang menatap Hikari Khawatir.

" Ah, Kurapika! Kau muncul tepat waktu!" Seru Gerald. Kurapika berjalan mendekat dan melihat tangan Hikari datar.

" Kau.. terjatuh lagi?" Tanya Kurapika. Hikari mengangguk. Dibelakang mereka, Leorio, Gon dan Killua mengerjapkan matanya kemudian menampilkan ekspresi ' sesering itukah ia terjatuh?'.

" Kata Leorio tulangnya patah." Ujar Giselle. Leorio yang tercengang kembali sadar saat mendengar namanya disebut.

" Ah, ya. Kurapika.. sepertinya kau harus membawa Hikari san ke rumah sakit." Jawab Leorio. Kurapika mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan mengeluarkan rantai nennya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan rantai berujung salib tumpul dari ibu jarinya.

" kemarikan tanganmu." Perintahnya pada hikari. Hikari melepas bebatan kain di tangan kananya dan mengulurkannya kearah kurapika. Kurapika mengulurkan tangannya yang berantai dan rantai di ibu jarinya segera melilit di tangan Hikari. Dalam hitungan detik, tangan Hikari yang membengkak berangsur normal. Leorio, Gon, dan Killua hanya bisa tercengang dengan pertunjukan Kurapika.

" Arigatou." Hikari sedikit membungkuk kemudian berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

" Su..Sugoooi! ne, Kurapika! Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Tanya Gon semangat. Leorio dan Killua juga menatapnya penasaran. Kurapika tak menjawab. Perlahan ia jatuh terduduk. Reflek, Killua yang tepat dibelakangnya menahan tubuh Kurapika.

" Kurapika!" Seru Gon. Giselle membantu Killua memperbaiki posisi Kurapika. Ia memperhatikan Kurapika sejenak kemudian menoleh kearah Gon sambil tersenyum.

" Kurapika tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya terlalu lelah." Jawab Giselle menenangkan. Benar saja. Suara dengkuran halus Kurapika terdengar samar. Killua, Gon dan Leorio menghela nafas lega. Ia hanya tertidur! Mereka lalu memindahkan tubuh Kurapika ke sofa diruangan itu.

" Jelas saja dia kelelahan. Setelah kerjanya yang gila-gilaan itu, dia masih harus menyembuhkan tangan Hikari san. Mattaku.." Gumam Killua.

" Sebaiknya biarkan saja dia istirahat. Jangan dibangunkan. Yah, meskipun nanti dia akan mengomel setelah terbangun." Gerald menggaruk kepalanya.

" Ne, Giselle.. sebenarnya apa yang kalian kerjakan? Maksudku, istilah pekerjaan kalian itu.. apa?" Tanya Gon. Giselle meletakkan telunjuknya di dagunya. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Gon.

" Kami tak menyebutnya sebagai jasa apapun. Tapi, biasanya kami menerima permintaan dari orang-orang untuk menyelidiki sebuah penemuan, mengobati yang terluka, menginterogasi tersangka-tersangka dalam sebuah kasus, dan mengawal untuk pertemuan penting. Untuk yang terakhir, tentu saja kami menolak melakukan secara pemanen." Giselle menerangkan.

" Yah, meskipun sebagian besar dilakukan oleh anak kecil itu sendirian, kami juga masih berguna meskipun sedikit." Gerald menunjuk Kurapika dengan dagunya.

" Oi, apa dia sering seperti ini?" Tanya Killua.

" Ah, tentu saja. Biasanya kami akan menemukannya tertidur dimeja kerjanya. " Giselle tertawa geli.

" Sou ka.. dia memang banyak berubah." Gumam Leorio. Gerald dan Giselle berpandangan kemudian menatap Leorio antusias.

" Apa maksudmu dulu dia tak sebodoh ini?" Tanya Gerald. Giselle cepat menarik telinganya.

" Apa maksudmu dengan bodoh? Sudah sangat jelas kan kalau dia yang paling cerdas diantara kita? Dia hanya sedikit ceroboh dalam menjaga dirinya sendiri!" Protes Giselle. Gerald meringis kesakitan. " Nah, nah.. coba kalian ceritakan pada kami bagaimana dia dulu!" Pinta Giselle. Leorio, Killua dan Gon saling berpandangan kemudian tersenyum.

" Baiklah, akan kami mulai dari… saat pertama kami bertemu dengannya. Saat itu kami,- aku dan Gon saja. Karena kami masih belum bertemu Killua- pergi dari whale island untuk mengikuti ujian hunter. Kami menaiki kapal yang sama. Kemudian..-" Leorio menceritakan petualangan mereka dengan Kurapika selama ujian hunter berlangsung. Terkadang Killua dan Gon menimpali cerita Leorio. Giselle, Gerald dan Hikari( yang entah muncul sejak kapan) hanya tertawa dan mencoba membandingkan sikapnya dulu dengan sekarang.

" Hhhh… dia memang banyak berubah." Ujar Giselle.

" Mm… aku harap dia tak berubah sedrastis ini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ini yang dia pilih." Gerald membenarkan. Hikari hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju. Suasana lenggang sejenak. Semua mata tertuju pada sosok Kurapika yang tertidur pulas. Gon tersenyum. Jika semua orang disitu lebih peka, ada sebersit kesedihan pada senyuman Gon. Ya. Gon berharap Kurapika bisa seperti saat mereka melewati ujian Hunter bersama. Saat itu, Gon merasa Kurapika tak memiliki kebencian sebesar ini. Meskipun sejak awal Gon tahu kalau Kurapika membenci Genei Ryodan, tapi pertemuan mereka di YorkNew city tempo dulu jelas mengagetkan Gon. Kurapika yang lebih dingin, tak berfikir setenang dulu, bahkan ceroboh dalam bertindak. Ia memang lebih kuat. Tapi itu justru membuat Gon lebih khawatir lagi. Bukankah banyak orang menjadi lupa diri dengan menjadi kuat?

" Nah, kalian semua, bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu Kurapika?" Tanya Leorio. Giselle dan dua orang lainnya sontak terdiam. Ada keganjilan dimata mereka. Sebersit kesedihan, dan ketakutan memancar dari sinar mata mereka. Menyadari hal itu, Leorio cepat-cepat menambahkan, " Ah, kalau kalian tak mau menceritakannya, taka pa. tak perlu memaksa..-"

" Tidak apa-apa. Kami baik-baik saja." Giselle memotong ucapan Leorio. Ia memaksakan seulas senyum.

" Kami bertiga, adalah saudara." Giselle memulai ceritanya.

" Eh? Uso! Kalian terlihat berbeda. Disamping itu, Gerald san tidak seputih kalian berdua." Celetuk Killua.

" Oi.. oi… aku memiliki kulit kecoklatan ini dari ayahku!" Protes Gerald.

" Gerald yang tertua. Kemudian aku, dan Hikari yang terakhir. Kami semua mengikuti ujian hunter sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan kami lulus bersama. Kami hidup berempat bersama ibu kami yang juga seorang hunter. Kehidupan normal seperti kebanyakan orang." Giselle menghentikan ceritanya. Ia menghela nafas berat.

" Kami tinggal di sebuah kota kecil. Dan ibu kami adalah pimpinan di kota tersebut. Ibu kami memang bukan kolektor, tapi ibu kami memiliki scarlet eyes." Lanjut Gerald.

" Naru hodo… jadi Kalian bertemu Kurapika karena Kurapika tau disana ada scarlet eyes." Gumam Leorio. Gerald menggeleng.

" Saat itu, Kota kami diserang. Kami diserang oleh sekelompok makhluk aneh. Mereka seperti manusia serangga. Awalnya kami bingung siapa mereka. Baru beberapa minggu kemudian kami tau bahwa makhluk itu lebih dikenal dengan chimera ant. Bisa dikatakan, kota kami adalah salah satu korban pertama dari chimera ant." Gerald mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

" Kami – aku, Giselle dan Hikari berusaha melawan mereka. Mereka tak terlalu kuat. Tapi mereka terlalu banyak. Kami terkepung. Sampai akhirnya ibu kami menghalang serangga itu dan menyuruh kami untuk meninggalkan kota secepatnya. Tentu saja kami menolak. Namun melihat ibu kami yang terus berteriak sambil melawan mereka, menyuruh kami pergi, kami tak punya pilihan lain. Saat itu, kami sudah kehabisan tenaga. Dan, Hikari chan sudah terluka cukup parah. Aku terpaksa harus menggeret mereka menjauh dari kota. Keluarga kami memiliki sebuah rumah kecil di kota sebelah. Malam itu juga, kami tiba disana. Dan saat kami memasuki gubuk itu, kami terkejut melihat Kurapika sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu kami. Ia hanya menatap kami datar. Tentu saja aku yang saat itu sudah terlalu lelah dan memikirkan nasib ibu kami, ditambah melihat orang asing dengan wajah tak berdosa memasuki rumah kami tanpa izin, marah. Hampir saja aku memukulnya jika ia tak mengeluarkan kalung ibu kami dari bajunya. Kami terkejut. Dia kemudian menyuruh kami untuk masuk ke kamar yang berada tepat di sebelah ruang tamu. Disana ibu kami sedang tertidur pulas. Tubuhnya penuh dengan perban. Tapi beliau tak apa-apa." Gerald tersenyum mengenang saat itu.

" Syukurlah.. " Gon menghela nafas lega saat ia tahu ibu mereka tak apa-apa.

" Kurapika juga yang mengobati lukamu, iyakan, Hikari chan?" Gerald bertanya memastikan. Hikari hanya mengangguk seperti biasanya.

" Kemudian saat ibu kami sadar, beliau memanggil Kurapika. Beliau menghadiahkan scarlet eyes itu untuknya. Ibu kami langsung tau jika Kurapika adalah klan Kuruta yang berhasil selamat saat melihat Kurapika mengalahkan semua chimera ant yang mengepung kami saat itu. ah, aku bersyukur dia tak dimakan oleh serangga itu. kudengar serangga itu memakan orang dan yang dimakan akan dilahirkan kembali sebagai chimera ant. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Kurapika menjadi chimera ant dan menyerang kita." Gerald bergidik. Giselle hanya menatapnya sambil menggumam tak jelas.

" Yang jelas, kami bertambah kagum padanya saat mendengar cerita ibu kami tentang bagaimana Kurapika mengalahkan mereka dengan rantai-rantainya. Ibu kami juga berpesan pada kami untuk menjaganya sebelum beliau meninggal sebulan yang lalu. Kami berhutang nyawa padanya." Jelas Gerald. Giselle mengangguk setuju.

" Hooo… hebat juga bocah itu." Ujar Leorio.

" Kalian benar- benar beruntung bisa selamat dari chimera ant." Imbuh Killua. Ada nada aneh disuaranya. Gon menoleh kearah Killua cemas. Gon tau pasti bagaimana perasaan Killua. Pertarungan melawan Chimera ant memang pertarungan terberat yang pernah ia alami. Karena pertarungan itulah, Gon tau bagaimana rasanya memiliki rasa marah yang sangat besar. Mengingat Kite, mengingat bagaimana ia melawan pitou. Gon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Gon?" Suara Killua membuyarkan lamunan Gon.

" Ha? Oh.. tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya membayangkan, bagaimana perasaan Kurapika melawan mereka semua sendirian." Jawab Gon. Leorio menepuk bahu mereka berdua pelan.

" Kurapika tidak sejujur dirimu, Gon. Dia tidak akan bilang dia tidak mau melawan mereka meskipun ia takut setengah mati. Jadi, wajar jika dia melakukan hal-hal yang tidak wajar seperti itu." Leorio menjawab. Killua menggumam setuju. Sedangkan Gon menatap Kurapika khawatir. Leorio benar! Kurapika tidak akan kalah dengan rasa takutnya. Dan itu justru membuat Gon tak tenang. Karena Gon ingin Kurapika berhenti bertarung.

" Lalu kalian memutuskan untuk bekerja dengannya?" Tanya Leorio kemudian.

" Hmm… tidak secepat itu. dia tak tinggal bersama kami. Setelah ia menyelamatkan ibu kami. Kami juga tak ingat padanya – meski begitu kami tetap berhutang padanya-. Sampai akhirnya, ketika ibu kami sakit parah dan dirawat dirumah sakit, ibu kami menceritakan banyak hal pada kami. Siapa Kurapika, bagaimana dia.. ibu kami langsung tau Kurapika ceroboh jika sudah bertarung seperti itu saat melihatnya bertarung. Karena itu ibu kami berpesan agar kami mencari Kurapika dan menjaganya." Jawab Gerald.

" Hmm? Ibu kalian benar-benar menyayangi Kurapika ya?" Tanya Gon. Ketiga bersaudara itu berpandangan sejenak.

" Sebenarnya, Ibu kami sangat senang saat tau Kurapika adalah anggota klan Kuruta. Ibu kami tak menyangka jika Kurapika bisa selamat dari pembantaian kejam klannya. Jujur saja, Ibu kami dulu pernah tersesat saat menjalankan tugasnya di daerah klan Kuruta. Ditengah kelaparan dan lelah, ibu kami melihat gubuk-gubuk yang berderet. Banyak orang dengan pakaian aneh-menurut ibuku saat itu- berkeliaran di sana. Ibu kamipun diselamatkan oleh mereka. Mereka merawat ibuku selama seminggu. Dari situlah, ibu kami bisa bersahabat dengan klan Kuruta. Karena itulah saat ibu kami tahu berita pembantaian klan Kuruta, beliau amat terpukul. Kemudian beliau mulai melacak keberadaan scarlet eyes. Dan beliau selalu pergi ke acara auction setiap tahu disana ada scarlet eyes yang dilelangkan. Tapi sayang, baru satu itu yang beliau dapatkan." Jelas Giselle. Yang lain hanya mengangguk paham. Mereka kemudian kembali sibuk membicarakan hal-hal lainnya. Tentang Gon, tentang Killua, tentang Leorio, dan tentu saja tentang Kurapika. Mereka saling berbagi kisah kehidupan mereka. Sementara itu, Hikari kembali ke meja kerjanya dan tenggelam dalam barisan data di layar Komputernya. Ia merapikan dan mengelompokkan data-data tersebut sampai akhirnya sebuah email masuk mencuri perhatiannya. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya kemudian membuka email tersebut. Sebuah alamat email yang tak asing. Setelah mengingat beberapa saat ia akhirnya tau alamat email itu adalah milik Basho. Mantan teman kerja Kurapika. Hikari melihat isi email dan menemukan file yang dikirim. Setelah menyimpan file tersebut, Hikari membukanya. Sebuah foto. Hmm..

" Gerald, apa kau bisa membangunkan bos sekarang?" Tanya Hikari dari balik komputernya.

" Haaa? Kau gila? Dia baru bisa beristirahat dan sekarang aku harus membangunkannya? Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Gerald. Hikari menatapnya datar sejenak kemudian kembali menatap komputernya. Gerald terdiam sejenak menunggu jawaban Hikari. Kemudian ia melihat Hikari menyalakan Printer dan beberapa detik kemudian printer tersebut berderit nyaring.

" Arghh! Aku selalu benci bunyi printer usang itu." Giselle menutup telinganya.

" Harusnya kau bilang pada bosmu itu untuk menggantinya dengan yang terbaru." Leorio menunjukkan deretan giginya pada Giselle. Setelah itu mesin printer tersebut berhenti berderit. Tandanya tugas printer itu sudah selesai. Hikari mengambil lembar kertas itu dan berjalan dengan santai kearah Kurapika. Kemudian ia mengguncang pelan bahu Kurapika.

" Bos.. bos.. bangunlah. Ada yang mengirimimu email." Hikari membangunkan Kurapika dengan wajah tak berdosanya.

" Aaaaaa! Hikari chaaan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Gerald bergegas bangkit dan menarik Hikari menjauh.

" eh? Nani? Aku membangunkannya. Dia mendapat email." Jawab Hikari polos. Sedangkan Giselle memijit-mijit pelipisnya bingung dengan tingkah adik terkecilnya itu.

" Memangnya itu email yang penting?" Gerald menyambar kertas ditangan Hikari dan memperhatikan foto itu seksama. " Ini hanya foto biasa!" Protes Gerald pada Hikari. Foto itu memperlihatkan Basho yang membawa barang belanjaan milik Neon yang sudah sangat menumpuk. Kemudian pesan dibawahnya tertulis. _" Apa kabarmu, bocah ceroboh? Aku masih sibuk dengan barang belanjaan bocah aneh itu ( kau tau maksudku). Ah, aku bertemu dengan senritsu. Dia yang mengambil foto ini. Dan kami baru tiba di Yorknew city pagi ini. Dimana kau tinggal?"_

" Tapi dia menanyakan dimana bos tinggal. Berarti dia butuh jawaban bukan?" Tanya Hikari polos. Gerald kemudian mulai mengomeli Hikari. Gon, Killua dan Leorio hanya tercengang melihat kepolosan Hikari. Ternyata keributan kecil itu dapat dirasakan oleh Kurapika. Kurapika membuka matanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Kemudian ia bangkit dan duduk bersandar di sofa itu.

" Ah, Ohayou!" Leorio melambaikan tangannya kearah Kurapika. Kurapika mengernyitkan matanya. Jelas ini sudah menjelang malam.

" Berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tanyanya parau.

" Tenang.. kau baru saja tertidur. Jadi tak perlu cemas." Jawab Giselle.

" Ah, bos.. ini ada email untukmu." Hikari mengacuhkan Gerald dan berjalan kearah Kurapika. Ia memberikan kertas itu pada Kurapika. Kurapika menerimanya dan memandang foto tersebut.

" Hmm.. Basho. " Gumamnya pelan. Bibirnya tertarik sedikit melihat Basho yang seperti tumpukan kado natal yang berjalan. Ternyata mantan bosny itu masih hobi mempermainkan bodyguardnya. Kurapika sudah hendak melipat kertas itu saat ia melihat sesuatu di foto itu. butuh beberapa detik sebelum ia menyadari apa yang dilihat. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Tangannya memegang kertas itu erat. Saking eratnya, sampai tangannya gemetar. Rahangnya mengeras dan matanya memerah. Semua yang ada diruangan itu menatap Kurapika heran. Mereka jelas merasakan perubahan sikap Kurapika. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba saja Kurapika mengeluarkan aura sebesar itu.

" Kurapika?" Gon mencoba memanggil. Kurapika tak bergeming.

" Kurapika, doushite?" Tanya Leorio. Killua memicingkan matanya. Menatap Kurapika tajam. Kurapika membuka mulutnya dan bergumam pelan.

" Kuroro.. Lucifer!"

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

TBC

Nah, sampai sini dulu yaaa… Amaya akan berusaha update secepatnya ^^

Mohon Review yang membangun dari kalian semua J

Jaa ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Siang minnaaa!

Huwee maafkan author… kali ini laptop author yang harus masuk rumah sakit ( error kambuh)

Nah, nah, gak usah basa basi.. masih banyak typo.. author lagi malas mau koreksi* dibakar.

Selamat mengoreksi tulisan author * taruh kotak review* minta tolong isi seikhlasnya XD

Hunter x hunter tetap milik paman Yoshihiro yang author doakan detik ini lagi ngelanjutin manganya :D

 **Chapter: 7**

 **Preparation!**

" Kuroro Lucifer!" Ucap Kurapika pelan.

" Nani?" Leorio, Gon dan killua serentak berlari mendekat dan melihat foto yang dipegang Kurapika. Giselle dan sisanya hanya bisa saling bertatapan bingung. Kemudian mereka ikut mendekat untuk melihat gambar yang membuat bos kecil dan teman-temannya itu terlihat sedikit panik.

" Tapi.. bagaimana?" Leorio menatap foto itu tak mengerti.

" Bagaimana Kuroro bisa kembali ke Yorknew city?" Timpal Gon heran.

" Tidak hanya itu.." killua menunjuk gambar Kuroro " dia juga sudah melepaskan rantai nen milik Kurapika." Lanjutnya.

" Bagaimana kau tau?" Tanya Leorio. Killua mengambil foto dari tangan Kurapika dan menunjuk gambar seseorang yang hanya terlihat setengah tubuhnya.

" itu… Machi san!" Seru Gon. Leorio merebut foto itu dan memandangnya lekat-lekat. Gon berjinjit sambil menarik jas leorio protes. Ia masih ingin melihat foto itu. Setidaknya untuk memastikan. " Leorio! Aku ingin melihatnya!" racaunya. Leorio segera berjongkok tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto ditangannya.

" Jika Kuroro sudah bertemu dengan Machi, itu tandanya ia sudah bebas dari judgement chain Kurapika." Gumam Leorio. Killua mengangguk membenarkan.

" Tapi.." Gon menoleh kearah Kurapika yang tak bergeming sedikitpun dari tadi. " Harusnya kau tau kalau rantai itu hilang.. iya kan, Kurapika?" lanjut Gon. Semua menoleh kearah Kurapika. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Kurapika. Namun kurapika tak bergeming. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketegangan, kemarahan, dan kebingungan. Berbagai bayangan berkelebat kacau di kepalanya. Purnama merah malam itu, Hutan gelap itu, Kuroro yang menyeringai, dan.. Scarlet eyes. Bukankah ia sudah mendapatkan scarlet eyes dari pertarungannya dengan Kuroro? Lantas dimana benda itu sekarang? Wajah Kurapika memucat. Matanya yang memerah terpejam.

" Kurapika!" teriak Gon tepat di depan wajah Kurapika. Kurapika tersentak kaget.

" daijobu ka? Kau pucat." Tanya Gon. Kurapika menggeleng pelan.

" Daijobu. Leorio, siapa yang membawaku kerumah sakit saat itu?" Tanya Kurapika.

" Eh? Senritsu bilang, ada beberapa pemuda yang menemukanmu pingsan saat mereka hendak meneliti sesuatu di hutan. Dan mereka membawamu ke rumah sakit, kemudian menghubungi dengan handphonemu, mereka menghubungi Senritsu. Jangan tanya kenapa mereka menghubungi Senritsu dan bukan yang lainnya. Aku juga tidak tau." Jawab Leorio panjang lebar. Kurapika segera merogoh sakunya dan memencet beberapa nomer dan menempelkan handphone itu di telinganya sambil beranjak dari tempatnya. Yang lain hanya bisa menatap punggung Kurapika yang kini tengah tersambung dengan orang yang sedang dihubunginya itu.

" A.. ano.. apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan pada kami tentang bocah Kuroro itu?" Tanya Gerald. Leorio menoleh sejenak kemudian kembali menatap Kurapika.

" Dia.. bos Genei ryodan." Jawabnya singkat. Gerald, Giselle dan Hikari tak menjawab. Namun perubahan sikap tubuh mereka terlihat jelas. Meskipun mereka belum pernah bertemu atau mendengar cerita Kurapika tentang Genei ryodan, Mereka jelas-jelas hunter. Dan tak ada hunter yang tidak tau tentang Genei Ryodan. Geng pencuri yang tak segan membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi. Dengan anggota bertato laba-laba dengan nomer anggotanya, mereka membentuk kelompok yang kuat dengan kemampuan nen anggota yang tak bisa dibilang biasa. Mereka juga tau. Bahwa yang menyebabkan klan kuruta punah adalah kelompok laba-laba itu.

" Aku akan pergi menemui Senritsu sekarang." Kata Kurapika sambil memasukkan handphonenya.

"Matte! Kami ikut." Tuntut Gon. Kurapika menoleh kearahnya.

" Tidak usah. Kalian tunggu disini saja. Aku hanya akan menemuinya sebentar saja." Jawab Kurapika. Killua menahan Kurapika.

" Kami tetap akan ikut. Jadi kau bisa menceritakan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan Kuroro. Bagaimana?" Tanya killua. Kurapika terdiam kemudian tersenyum kecil.

" Aku tau kalian tidak akan membiarkanku tenang. Baiklah." Jawabnya. Gon tersenyum senang. Sedetik kemudian ia menatap sedih Kurapika yang tengah memberi instruksi pada Gerald dan yang lainnya.

 _"_ _Sebenarnya aku takut, Kurapika. Aku takut kau akan berlari mencari mereka dan melawannya sendirian."_ Kekhawatiran Gon itu hanya terngiang di pikirannya. Killua menepuk bahunya pelan.

" Tenang saja. Kita tidak akan membiarkannya bertindak ceroboh lagi kan? Nah, ayo berangkat." Killua memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya kemudian berjalan didepan Gon. Gon tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat.

" Osu!"

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Jalanan nampak dipadati oleh para pejalan kaki. Beberapa justru dengan santai berhenti ditengah jalan dan berjongkok membenarkan tali sepatunya. Bagi mereka yang tak punya banyak waktu, mungkin kegiatan ' jalan sehat' ini sangat menjengkelkan. Seperti apa yang dirasakan empat orang remaja yang sedang sibuk berlari diatas atap-atap tinggi.

" Aku tak terlalu suka lautan manusia yang membuat jalanan macet. Kurasa cukup kendaraan saja yang membuat macet. Kenapa mereka harus menambah beban orang yang mengejar waktu?" Gerutu Leorio.

" Kalau kau memang lelah, sebaiknya kau simpan saja tenagamu untuk berlari, Leorio." Kurapika yang berlari didepannya berkata datar. Leorio menatap punggung Kurapika kesal.

" Oi, Kurapika.. kediaman Senritsu sudah dekat." Teriak Gon. Kurapika menoleh.

" Ya. Aku tau." Jawabnya. Killua menatapnya kesal.

" Maksud kami, kenapa kau belum bicara sepatah kata pun?" Tanyanya jengkel. Kurapika mengangkat alisnya

" Tentang?" tanyanya. Wajahnya yang datar membuat Killua menahan dirinya untuk berteriak didepan wajah Kurapika. Gon hanya tersenyum prihatin kearah Killua.

" Etto… kau pasti tadi mengingat sesuatu yang penting bukan? Maksudku, saat kau tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk menemui Senritsu-san, itu karena kau mengingat hal yang sebelumnya kau lupakan bukan?" Gon berusaha mengingatkan Kurapika tentang tujuan awal kenapa mereka pergi bersama-sama ke kediaman Senritsu.

" Aah.. sou ka. Tentang itu ya?" Kurapika kembali meluruskan pandangannya.

" yaa… TENTANG ITU." Killua menekan kata terakhirnya. Kurapika tidak menoleh meskipun penekanan Killua sangat jelas. Tapi tak ada yang tahu jika di sana ada seulas senyum geli.

" Maafkan aku. Ya, kalian benar aku memang mengingat hal yang sangat penting. Aku mengingat bagaimana akhirnya aku bisa masuk kerumah sakit waktu itu." Jawab Kurapika.

" Eh? Kau ingat?" seru mereka bersamaan. Kurapika mengangguk.

" Akan kuceritakan di tempat Senritsu. Karena aku tidak mau mengulang ceritaku." Jawabnya. Ketiga temannya hanya saling memandang kemudian kembali menatap punggung Kurapika.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

" Gomen Kurapika. Aku lupa memberitahumu tentang Scarlet eyes ini." Senritsu meletakkan dua buah tabung yang saling terhubung. Didalamnya Nampak sepasang bola mata berwarna scarlet yang berkilat-kilat kemerahan.

" Tidak apa. Terimakasih telah menjaganya." Jawab Kurapika sambil memperhatikan Scarlet eyes didepannya.

" jadi, jika kau mengambil Scarlet eyes ini, itu tandanya kau mengingat sesuatu?" Tanya Senritsu. Kurapika mengangguk kecil.

" sebelum itu, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan Scarlet eyes ini, Senritsu-san?" Tanya Gon. Senritsu menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum.

" Saat aku menemui pemuda-pemuda yang membawa Kurapika ke rumah sakit itu, mereka menyerahkannya padaku. Mereka bilang, benda itu ada dalam pelukan Kurapika saat mereka menemukannya." Jawab Senritsu.

" Jadi Kurapika, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Leorio.

" Aku bertemu dengannya. Kuroro Lucifer." Jawab Kurapika.

" Nani?" Tanya mereka – except Kurapika- serempak.

" Kemudian apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Leorio lagi. Kurapika memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian membukanya perlahan.

" Sebenarnya saat kembali dari Yorknew city setelah auction dulu, aku segera menyadari bahwa Scarlet Eyes yang diambil dari Squala itu palsu. Menurutku, auction yang tetap berlanjut setelah pertempuran besar-besaran melawan Ryodan terlalu aneh. Dan mengingat laporanmu waktu itu, Killua. Kau bilang ada banyak bangunan yang sebelumnya tidak ada disana bukan? Itu berarti ada seseorang di anggota Ryodan yang bisa melipatgandakan benda. Dan tidak mungkin mereka benar-benar melelang barang antic di auction itu. Pasti mereka mengcopy barang itu terlebih dahulu." Jelas Kurapika.

" Jadi alas an kau berhenti bekerja pada keluarga Nostrade.." Senritsu menggantung pertanyaannya. Kurapika mengangguk.

" Aku melacak keberadaan mereka. Tapi itu tak bisa dilakukan dalam waktu singkat. Setelah menyegel kekuatan Nen Kuroro, mereka memilih untuk berpencar. Dan aku tidak tau siapa diantara mereka yang membawa Scarlet eyes itu. Sampai hari itu." Kurapika mengehentikan ceritanya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Gon dan yang lainnya menunggu kelanjutan cerita Kurapika.

" Sampai hari itu, aku merasakan Judgement chain yang kupasang pada Kuroro menghilang." Lanjutnya.

" Sou ka… jadi benar Kuroro sudah bisa menggunakan nennya lagi. Dan itu membuatnya bisa bertemu dengan anggota ryodan lagi." Killua memegang dagunya. Kurapika mengangguk setuju.

" o..oi.. jangan bilang kau langsung menemui mereka!" tebak Leorio.

" Tebakan yang bagus. Awalnya aku berniat seperti itu. Tapi, bagaimanapun butuh waktu untuk mereka berkumpul. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menemui Kuroro lebih dulu. Dan setelah aku bisa tau dimana dia, kejutannya tidak hanya itu. Dengan kemampuan nennya, dia menyembunyikan semua barang di auction dalam sebuah robe. Dan sesuai dugaanku, Scarlet eyes itu juga ada disitu." Jawab Kurapika.

" Dan dia memberikannya padamu?" Tanya Gon. Killua memandang Gon tak percaya.

" Kau pikir mereka akan memberikannya begitu saja? Terlebih lagi yang mereka hadapi itu Kurapika! Baaaka!" Gon menggembungkan mulutnya kesal.

" Sepertinya kau sedikit kesusahan mendapatkannya." Ejek Leorio.

" Yah, tidak semudah itu merebutnya dari 'Danchou'." Jawab Kurapika tenang.

" Tapi kau menang, Kurapika!" Seru Gon semangat. Kurapika tersenyum kecil.

" dan setelah kau mengingat semuanya, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Senritsu. Kurapika melipat tangannya dan terdiam sejenak.

" Aku tidak yakin tapi.. sepertinya mereka mencari benda ini untuk direbut kembali. Jadi kemungkinan mereka akan mencariku. Terlebih jika Kuroro tak hanya menginar benda ini." Kurapika mengambil Scarlet eyes dan meletakkannya dipangkuannya.

" Sepertinya kita harus bergerak cepat jika dugaanmu benar." Usul Killua. Kurapika mengangguk setuju.

" Tapi, aku tidak bisa melibatkan kalian kali ini." Kurapika mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Memberi tanda agar mereka berhenti berpikir bahwa mereka akan terlibat.

" Oi..oi.. kami tidak pergi sejauh ini untuk diam menunggu kepulanganmu dirumahmu itu, Kurapika!" Protes Leorio.

" Tapi, kalian tidak tahu siapa yang kalian hadapi. Setelah melawannya kemarin, aku harus mengakui bahwa Kuroro Lucifer adalah orang yang sangat tangguh. Dia tidak bisa diremehkan. Dia memiliki kemampuan untuk mencuri kemampuan nen orang lain dan menggunakannya semaunya. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko kalian kehilangan kemampuan nen kalian. Lagipula..-"

" Wakatta..wakatta! baiklah kami tidak akan ikut campur dengan urusanmu melawan Kuroro itu." Killua mengangkat kedua tangannya. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia memang tak berniat terlibat dalam pertarungan melawan Kuroro nanti. Leorio dan Gon melempar pandangan ' apa maksudnya itu' pada Killua. Killua hanya melirik mereka sekilas sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

" Tapi kami akan urus sisanya. Kami tidak akan mengganggumu dengan Kuroro. Jadi, kami akan tangani sisanya. Dengan begitu, Kuroro tidak akan bisa mencuri kemampuan nen kami bukan? Jadi sudah taka da lagi yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Bagaimana?" Lanjut Killua sambil menampilkan senyum kemenangannya. Kurapika yang baru saja akan menghembuskan nafas lega, kini kembali menatap Killua ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya dan tersenyum.

" Sepertinya meskipun aku tak setuju, kalian akan tetap pergi. Jadi, kurasa aku harus setuu dengan kalian. Tapi, jangan pernah memaksakan. Anggota yang lain tetap saja berbahaya. Ah, apa kalian sudah tau kemampuan masing-masing anggota?"

" kami hanya tau kemampuan Nobunaga, Pakunoda, Machi, dan Hisoka. Karena Hisoka dan Pakunoda sudah tidak masuk hitungan, jadi kami hanya tau kemampuan dua orang." Jawab Killua.

" Ada lagi, Killua. Dia laki-laki bertubuh besar itu." Gon mengingatkan.

" He? Kapan kita melawannya?" Killua mencoba mengingat.

" mm.. kita tak pernah benar-benar bertarung dengannya. Tapi ingat saat kita melawan kakak Retz? Bukankah disana boneka laki-laki besar itu menggunakan tangannya untuk menembakkan peluru nennya pada kita?" Jawab gon. Killua menepuk tangannya

" ah, Sou ka! Kau benar. Sisanya kami tidak tau." Kata Killua.

" Kalau begitu, biar kujelaskan. Yang pertama, Phinks dia menyebut kemampuannya Ripper Cyclotron. Setiap kali dia mengayunkan tangannya, semakin kuat pukulan yang akan dihasilkan. Yang Kedua, Feitan. Aku tidak seberapa tahu. Tapi yang kudengar, dia berhasil mengalahkan salah satu chimera ant yang kuat. Dan dengan kemampuannya itu, dia hampir saja membuat anggota ryodan yang lain mati." Jelas Kurapika.

" Hmm.. jika itu terjadi saat dia bertarung melawan orang lain selain anggota ryodan, bisa dipastikan kemampuannya bisa menjangkau jarak yang cukup jauh." Kurapika mengangguk setuju mendengar argument Killua.

" Baiklah yang ketiga, Shizuku. Dia Conjurer sama sepertiku. Dia membuat nennya terlihat seperti sebuah vacuum cleaner yang bisa menyedot apapun. Tapi, selama itu bukan benda mati, tidak ada masalah. Ah, dia juga bisa menyedot darah yang muncul karena adanya luka. Jadi, hati-hati. Dia bisa membuatmu kehabisan darah. Kemudian, Shalnark. Dia seorang manipulator. Jadi, kemungkinan dia bisa mengontrol benda atau bahkan manusia untuk menjalankan perintah darinya. Hanya itu sementara ini yang kutahu." Kurapika menutup penjelasannya. Kemudian suasana terasa lenggang sejenak.

" Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Senritsu.

" Senritsu, aku ingin kau menyelidiki lokasi mereka. Kau bisa?" Tanya Kurapika.

" Mm.. tidak masalah bagiku." Jawab Senritsu. Kurapika tersenyum kecil kemudian berpaling kearah Gon dan yang lainnya.

" Sebelum itu, aku ingin tahu kemampuan nen kalian." Kurapika berdiri dan melepas lensa kontak dimatanya ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan ketika terbuka, matanya sudah memerah.

" Emperor time." Bisiknya. Seketika itu rantai ditangan kananya muncul." Aku sudah pernah menjelaskannya padamu, Gon. Dan kalian sudah mencuri dengar kan waktu itu? Jadi kurasa aku tak perlu menjelaskannya lagi." Ujarnya datar. Leorio mendengus pelan. Kalimat Kurapika entah kenapa terdengar menjengkelkan.

" Kau memiliki kemampuan seorang Conjurer. Tapi saat kau mengubah matamu menjadi seperti itu, kau akan menjadi specialist kan?" killua menegaskan. Kurapika mengangguk.

" Itu artinya kau akan punya control yang penuh atas semua katagori nen. Sugooi!" Gon tersenyum lebar.

" Nah, sayangnya aku belum pernah melihat kemampuan kalian. Jadi, siapa yang akan maju lebih dulu?" Tanya Kurapika.

" Eh? Maju? Maksudmu, kita akan melawanmu?" Tanya Gon heran. Kurapika mengangguk.

" Ta.. tapi Kurapika..-"

" Sudahlah, lakukan saja! Berikan pukulan terbaikmu. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Kurapika mengambil posisinya. Gon masih Nampak ragu.

" Mungkin aku akan maju lebih dulu." Killua melangkah santai. Ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku dan tersenyum kearah Kurapika.

" Apa kau akan menghindari seranganku?" Tanya Killua.

" Entahlah. Tapi aku akan berusaha agar kalian tidak sampai membunuhku." Jawab Kurapika tenang. Killua menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Kurapika.

" Baiklah.." Killua mengangkat tangannya sampai kedepan perutnya dan mulai mengeluarkan petir dari ujung-ujung jarinya. Kurapika mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum samar.

 _"_ _Transmission,eh? Tapi harus kuakui membuat nennya menjadi aliran listrik itu sangat mengagumkan. Hal itu hampir tidak mungkin mengingat bagaimana ia harus merasakan listrik ribuan volt."_ Kurapika mengagumi dalam hati.

" Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Killua.

" Kapan saja kau mau." Jawab Kurapika. Killua mengarahkan tangannya kearah Kurapika.

" NARUKAMI!" Dalam sekejap sebuah petir yang cukup besar mengenai tubuh Kurapika.

" Kau memintaku melakukan semua yang kubisa bukan?" Seringai Killua. Leorio bergidik dan mendekati Gon.

" oi..oi.. dia tidak serius kan?" Bisik leorio.

" Mmm.. dia serius." Jawab Gon singkat.

"Eee? Dia gila! Dia bisa membunuh Kurapika!" Kali ini Leorio sudah berteriak.

" Daijobu.. dia serius membuktikan pada Kurapika bahwa dia bisa diandalkan. Bukan serius membunuhnya, Leorio." Jawab Gon. Leorio mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba mencerna jawaban Gon. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kearah Killua dan Kurapika yang masih sama-sama tidak bergerak seinchipun dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

" I..itu.. me..ngagum..kan." Ujar Kurapika. Tubuhnya belum bisa bergerak. Sengatan listrik milik Killua masih terasa menusuk ditubuhnya. Killua tersenyum kemudian menurunkan tangannya.

" Itu masih belum semuanya.. Kanmuru" Aliran listrik ditangan Killua mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Sebelum semua sempat mengagumi kemempuan Killua, dia sudah menghilang dan muncul tepat di belakang Kurapika. Kemudian Killua mulai memukuli Kurapika dengan Listriknya.

" su..sugoi.. aku bahkan tak bisa melihat perpindahannya. Ini seperti dia menghilang dan dalam sekejap muncul ditempat lain." Gumam Leorio. Ia bahkan lupa dengan kekhawatirannya.

 _"_ _kecepatannya melebihi kecepatan suara."_ Ujar Kurapika dalam hati. Kemudian Killua melompat dan berdiri di depan Kurapika.

" bagaimana?"Tanya Killua. Dia mulai menurunkan tingkatan Listrik ditubuhnya.

" Ya.. kurasa, tak ada yang lebih cepat darimu. Baiklah. Kau bisa mengalahkan mereka. Tapi tidak jika kau maju sendirian, killua." Ujar Kurapika. Killua mengangguk.

" kalau begitu.." Leorio maju " aku selanjutnya. Tapi, aku menyarankanmu untuk menghindar." Killua bersiul pendek.

" Akhirnya kau mau menunjukkan kemampuanmu, Os-san~!" Goda Killua. Leorio menggeram kearahnya.

" jangan meremehkanku, bocah! Kau tahu dengan nenku ini, aku berhasil menjatuhkan Hunter terkenal yang banyak dibicarakan karena kemampuannya yang hebat-meskipun aku tak pernah melihatnya sendiri- bahkan dimata Netero Chairman, Ging Freecs!" amuknya.

" Eh? Kapan? Kapan kau melawan Ging? " Seru Gon dan Killua bersamaan. Leorio mematung sejenak.

" Shimatta! Kenapa aku mengatakannya?" Ujarnya panic. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Gon.

" maaf Gon. Waktu itu.. aku.. ya aku.. dan dia tidak.. itu salahnya. Aku yakin dia bisa menghindar. Tapi.."

" kau bisa menceritakannya nanti saja. Kita tak punya banyak waktu. Kau akan melawanku atau tidak?" potong Kurapika. Leorio meliriknya kesal. Kemudian ia mengarahkan tangannya kearah tembok.

" Diam kau anak kecil! Kau memang harus belajar untuk tidak memotong pembicaraan orang sembarangan!" leorio memukul dinding da sampingnya kuat. Killua, Gon, dan Kurapika hanya menatapnya datar. Sampai sedetik kemudian, kurapika menyadari ada aura yang muncul dari dinding disebelahnya. Kurapika segera mengubah matanya menjadi merah dan menangkis pukulan nen Leorio. Killua dan Gon tercengang.

" Lihat kan? Aku tidak sebodoh itu!' ujar leorio bangga. Kurapika menepuk- nepuk tangan kirinya.

" Kurang keras" Kata Kurapika.

" Kurang cepat." Tambah Killua.

" KENAPA KALIAN SANGAT MENGGANGGU HAH? BISAKAH KALIAN MENGHARGAI BAKAT ORANG LAIN? KALIAN AKAN BLA..BLA..BLA.." Leorio kembali mengomel mendengar komentar Killua dan Kurapika. Gon hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk pundak Leorio. Mencoba menenangkan.

" Baiklah, Gon. Kau berikutnya." Kurapika tak mendengar omelan Leorio.

" He? Bagaimana denganku, hah?" Tanya Leorio emosi. Kurapika melihatnya sekilas.

" Kemampuan bertarungmu memang kurang, Leorio." Leorio sudah akan membentak Kurapika mendengar komentar pedas itu. " Tapi aku yakin itu tidak kuat karena kau memiliki kemampuan lain yang lebih kuat. Apa itu kemampuan menyembuhkan?" Tanya Kurapika kemudian. Leorio mengendurkan niatnya untuk menghajar Kurapika.

" a..ha.. kau benar." Jawab Leorio. Kurapika tersenyum.

" Kalau begitu, kami membutuhkanmu dibelakang kami." Jawabnya. Leorio mengerjapkan matanya kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

" a..apa itu? Itu memalukan!" serunya. Killua tersenyum jahil kearahnya.

" Hei, Ossan! Berterimakasihlah pada Kurapika. Apa kau tak tau sopan santun?" Goda Killua. Leorio menatapnya garang. Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah komentar-komentar mengamuk Leorio dan jawaban jahil dan cerdas Killua. Senritsu yang dari tadi menonton akhirnya sibuk menenangkan pertengkaran Konyol itu.

" Apa kau siap? Terakhir kali aku melihatmu, kau masih kebingungan untuk menemukan kemampuan khususmu. Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Kurapika. Gon mengangguk semangat.

" Tentu saja!" Jawabnya. Gon segera memasang kuda-kuda jajankennya.

" Pertama batu." Aura Gon mulai terasa kuat. Kemudian aura diseluruh tubuhnya menyatu di tangan kanannya.

 _"_ _I..ini…"_ Kurapika terbelalak kaget melihat kekuatan Gon yang meluap.

" Gunting.. batu…. BATU!" Gon melompat dan mengarahkan kepalannya ke lengan Kurapika. Kurapika segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan dengan cepat mencoba menangkis pukulan Gon. Namun setelah tangan gon menyentuh lengan Kurapika, Kurapika tak bisa menahannya dan tubuhnya terseret mundur.

" wah… apa dia mengalahkan pitou dengan jurus itu?" Bisik leorio. Killua hanya mengangkat bahunya. Killua sendiri tak yakin. Gon memang mengalahkan Pitou dengan jajankennya. Tapi dengan wujud Gon yang mengalami penuaan, Killua tak tahu lagi apa tekhnik itu masih disebut jajanken atau bukan. Kurapika menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah Gon.

" Itu jurus yang hebat, Gon." Pujinya. Gon hanya menggosok kepalanya. Kemudian seperti mengingat sesuatu, ia berlari kearah Kurapika.

" Daijobu?" Tanyanya Khawatir.

" Daijobu. Pukulanmu bahkan lebih kuat dari pukulan Uvogin. Kurasa jika Tekhnikmu diadu dengan bigbang impactnya, pasti akan terjadi ledakan hebat sebelum Uvo kalah." Jawab Kurapika. Ia menyingkap lengan kemejanya dan sedikit meringis melihat tangannya yang memerah.

" uwaaa.. Kurapika! Kau memiliki banyak bengkak. Gomennasai!" Gon sibuk membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya.

" Sudahlah. Ini tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, ini tidak hanya hasil kerjamu saja. Ini juga hasil kerja Killua." Jawab Kurapika. Killua melemparkan tatapan ' jangan salahkan aku' pada Kurapika. Kurapika segera mengeluarkan rantainya dan mengeluarkan Holy chain dari ibu jarinya. Kemudian ia menggerakkan tangannya dan holy chain itu menempel di kepalanya. Dalam sekejap, seluruh bengkak ditubuhnya disembuhkan.

" Itu mirip seperti breath archangel. Iya kan, Killua?" Killua mengangguk.

" Breath.. apa?" Tanya Leorio.

" Breath archangel. Salah satu Kartu nen di Greed Island. Kalau kita merelease kartunya, maka akan muncul seorang malaikat yang bisa menyembuhkan luka separah apapun. Mungkin penyakit juga." Jawab Gon.

" Ah, Greed Island.. nah. Sekarang, kau sudah tau bagaimana kemampuan kami. Jadi, apa kita akan bergerak sekarang?" Tanya Leorio kearah Kurapika.

" Sebelum itu, kita harus membuat strategi." Kurapika dan yang lainnya berjalan dan duduk melingkari sebuah meja kaca.

" Kita akan bergerak jika mereka sudah bergerak." Kurapika memulai.

" Hei, apa kita tidak bergerak dulu saja?" Tanya Gon. Killua menggeleng.

" Kita tak benar-benar tahu apa tujuan mereka. Karena itu kita harus menyelidiki mereka lebih dahulu." Jawab Killua. Kemudian ia berpaling kearah Kurapika " dan jika benar mereka memang kemari untuk menangkapmu – atau lebih buruknya membunuhmu- kita harus memindahkan Giselle dan yang lainnya dari rumah itu. Kelihatannya salah seorang dari mereka adalah hunter. Jadi mereka bisa tau kediamanmu jika mereka mengeceknya dengan hunter license." Killua mengingatkan.

" Tidak perlu. Rumah itu sudah kudaftarkan dengan nama lain. Banyak mafia yang mengincar scarlet eyes yang kudapatkan. Jadi, sangat tidak aman jika aku mendaftarkan rumah itu dengan namaku sendiri." Jawab Kurapika.

" Baiklah, jika mereka memang mengincarmu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Leorio.

" Kita akan melawan mereka. Tentu saja tidak disini. Kita akan membawa mereka jauh dari keramaian. Bertarung di keramaian sangat beresiko." Kurapika mengeluarkan peta dari tasnya. Telunjuknya kemudian mengarah pada satu titik.

" Disini daerah yang aman." Ujarnya. Killua dan yang lainnya memperhatikan tempat yang ditunjuk Kurapika.

" Hutan?" Leorio menoleh heran.

" Ya. Dan disini ada dua jalan mengikuti arah sungai yang terbelah. Kita akan berpencar disini." Jawab Kurapika.

" Sou ka.. dengan begini kita akan focus dengan anggota yang mengejar. Dan mereka pasti akan berpencar untuk mencari jalan mana yang kau pilih." Leorio mengangguk setuju.

" Jadi, bagaimana pembagiannya?" Tanya Killua. Kurapika Nampak berfikir sejenak.

" Gon, Killua, Leorio, Senritsu, kalian akan melewati jalan ini. Dan aku akan lewat jalan..-"

" Kau salah jika kau menyangka kau akan melewati jalan itu sendirian. Aku ikut denganmu." Jawab Killua cepat.

" Ba.. baka! Aku sudah mengingatkanmu bagaimana..-"

" Bagaimana jika ternyata taka da satupun yang mengejar kami?" Potong Killua lagi. Kurapika terdiam.

" Killua benar. Itu bisa terjadi." Senritsu menepuk Kurapika.

" Baiklah.. tapi, kita harus tetap berkomunikasi. Jika ternyata Kuroro tak mengikuti jalan yang kuambil, kita harus segera bertukar tempat." Jawab Kurapika pasrah.

" Tenang saja, Kanmuruku bisa berguna jika situasi mendesak." Killua menenangkan. Kurapika tersenyum dan menatap temannya satu persatu.

"Baiklah, kita mulai operasinya. Segera setelah Senritsu mendapatkan Informasinya." Leorio mengangguk. Mereka pun sibuk menyusun strategi-strategi yang akan dipakai dalam operasi melawan Ryodan. Sementara itu..

Ditempat lain..

" Danchou, kau benar.. Kusari aru memang tinggal dikota ini. Jadi, apa kita akan mulai menjelajahi setiap sudut kota untuk menangkapnya?" Tanya Shalnark. Kuroro tersenyum misterius.

" Tidak usah terburu-buru, karena kita harus menikmati permainan ini. Dia tidak akan semudah itu didapatkan." Jawab Kuroro.

" eh? Kita bahkan tak mencari tempatnya?" Tanya Shizuku.

" Dia bukan orang yang akan mengorbankan banyak nyawa. Jadi dia akan memilih lading tak berpenghuni untuk melawan kita." Kuroro mengeluarkan petanya. " Dia akan membawa kita ke tempat ini jika dia tau kita mengejarnya." Kuroro menunjuk sebuah titik.

" hutan?" Tanya Feitan. Kuroro mengangguk.

" Tapi disini ada dua jalur sungai. Itu berarti akan ada dua jalan." Machi menunjuk peta itu.

" Kalau begitu, kita akan berpencar. Dan aku akan menunggu disini." Jawab Kuroro. Yang lain menoleh heran.

" Kalian yang akan memburunya. Membawanya sampai ketempatku. Jangan tangkap dia. Tapi kejar dia sampai dia harus menemuiku disini. Kalian mengerti?" Tanya Kuroro. Yang lain mengangguk mengerti.

" Baiklah, kita harus menyiapkan pesta kematian Kusari aru di hutan ini." Ujar Nobunaga bersemangat. Kuroro dengan cepat menatapnya tajam.

" ano.. maksudku… gomen." Nobunaga menunduk. Kuroro membuka buku ditangannya. Ia memperhatikan lembar kosong disebelah kiri. Lembar yang memang dia sisakan untuk mencuri kemampuan nen milik seseorang yang hamper membunuhnya. Kemampuan nen yang dikaguminya setelah sekian lama dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan banyaknya nen yang dia curi.

 _"_ _kali ini, akan kudapatkan kemampuan nenmu, scarlet eyesmu, dan.. dirimu, calon bonekaku."_ Bibirnya kembali tersenyum misterius. Ia menutup bukunya dan menatap keluar bangunan. Langit yang kemerahan menjelang malam itu sangat mengganggunya. Mengingatkan pada merahnya mata milik Kurapika. Tapi ia tersenyum kali ini. Karena entah kenapa, ia yakin akan bisa memiliki scarlet eyes terindah yang pernah dilihatnya itu.

TBC

Gomen gomen.. Cuma segini…

Arigato mau membaca * semoga ada J

Jaa Matta ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Siang Minna san ^^

Berjumpa lagi dengan author GJ yang tak taubat-taubat telat update*plak.

Langsung saja ya… Hunter x hunter Cuma punya om Togashi. Jadi, nikmati saja kw-nya XD

 **Chapter 8**

 **Midnight Party**

Malam semakin larut. Bulan masiih menggantung terang di tengah kerlip bintang. Hewan-hewan malam mulai berkeliaran mencari 'sarapannya'. Perlahan, atmosfer kesibukan mulai memudar berganti dengan atmosfer kelelahan bagai alunan lullaby yang menghanyutkan setiap mata untuk terpejam menikmatinya. Hampir semua bangunan di kota itu mulai menurunkan kadar kehidupan. Kecuali satu kamar disebuah hotel berbintang.

" Oahm.. jadi, bisa kita tidur sekarang?" Tanya Gon dengan mata yang sudah tak mampu terbuka bahkan setengahnya.

" Payah. Ini baru jam 11 malam dan kau sudah tak bisa membuka matamu. Kau seperti anak kecil saja." Jawab Killua. Gon – yang meskipun mengantuk- mengernyit samar. Apa salahnya bertindak seperti itu? Dia memang masih – setidaknya menurut Leorio dan banyak orang- anak-anak. Gon kemudian memutuskan untuk mengabaikan ucapan Killua dan kembali berusaha menahan kantuknya. Memperhatikan Killua yang sibuk membolak-balik lembaran buku. Sebenarnya, Killua juga merasa bosan setengah mati. Tapi dia harus menyelesaikan tugas 'sadis' yang diberikan Kurapika pada mereka untuk memeriksa tempat-tempat yang ' tak terduga' di hutan itu. Tentu saja itu pekerjaan ' sadis' menurut Killua. Karena ia sendiri lebih suka pekerjaan yang berbahaya dibanding pekerjaan yang membosankan. Killua menepis pikirannya dan kembali melingkari titik-titik yang sudah ditelitinya di peta. Tak lama kemudian, ia menutup spidolnya dan tersenyum lega.

" Selesaaai! Hhh.. melelahkan!" Killua merebahkan dirinya di karpet ungu tempatnya dan Gon mengerjakan tugas itu. Melihat Killua berbaring, Gon tersenyum bahagia dan segera berbaring. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai killua mendengar dengkur halus Gon yang sudah terlelap. Killua tersenyum melihat sahabatnya. Kemudian ia kembali duduk dan memperhatikan peta hutan didepannya dan meneliti kalau-kalau ada keterangan yang ia lewatkan.

" Hmm.. disini memang bercabang dua jalan. Tapi jika semakin kedalam, kedua cabang ini justru memiliki banyak jalan kecil. Tepat seperti dugaan Kurapika. Dan yang paling melegakan, jalan penuh cabang itu akan menuju ke satu titik yang sama bahkan dari cabang yang manapun yang ditelusuri. Yosh! Setidaknya kearah manapun kita pergi, kita akan bertemu disatu tempat. Masalahnya.. apa kita berlima bisa melawan mereka semua?" Killua memutar-mutar spidol ditangannya. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan ingatan masa lalu. Peringatan ayahnya tentang tidak berurusan dengan Genei ryodan, pertarungan mereka dengan Ryodan sebelumnya, menari dibenak Killua. Keraguan kembali menyergapnya. Killua mengakui bahwa mereka berlima lebih kuat dibanding saat melawan Ryodan sebelumnya. Tapi bukan berarti mengalahkan Ryodan akan menjadi mudah hanya karena saja kelompok Killua kalah jumlah. Sebenarnya Killua bukan tipe yang mengukur sebuah kesuksesan itu dari segi kuantitas. Ia sendiri mampu mengalahkan ribuan peserta hunter saat ia mengambil ujian hunter sebelumnya. Jelas kualitas lebih utama bagi Killua. MASALAHNYA, Genei Ryodan memiliki keduanya. Pertama, mereka berjumlah lebih banyak. Yang kedua, mereka bukanlah para peserta hunter yang tak bisa apa-apa itu. Mereka merupakan pengguna nen yang kuat. Genei Ryodan bisa jadi berada jauh diatas mereka berlima. Dalam hal kuantitas, dan kualitas.

" Arghh! Ini menyebalkan!" Erang Killua. Ia bangkit dan duduk disebelah Gon yang menggumam-gumam tak jelas dalam tidurnya. Killua mencoba mengingat jumlah anggota Ryodan. Terakhir kali ia tau, jumlahnya 10 orang termasuk danchou mereka. Bisa jadi saat ini jumlahnya sudah bertambah mengingat mereka kehilangan uvogin, Pakunoda, dan hisoka. 10 orang lebih dengan kemampuan nen yang sangat tak bisa diremehkan. Bagaimana mereka akan mengalahkan ryodan? Killua mengacak rambutnya Frustasi. Andai Illumi bukan orang yang terobsesi untuk mengendalikannya, mungkin dia akan meminta bantuan anikinya itu. Ah, atau mungkin dia akan meminta bantuan anikinya itu dalam hubungan professional? Jadi killua akan menjadi klien illumi dan memberinya bayaran. _" Hmm.. Lupakan saja. Ide itu konyol."_ Killua menggelengkan kepalanya. Merasa haus, Killua berdiri dan berjalan menuju sebuah meja disudut ruangan. Ia meraih gelas dan menuangkan air putih kedalamnya. Baru saja air itu membasahi kerongkongannya, terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka.

" Killua… daijo..-"

" Yo~" Seorang pria dengan dandanan jokernya muncul dibalik tubuh Kurapika yang sedang terengah. Killua langsung tersedak.

" Ah~ itu sambutan yang sangat hangat." Hisoka menjawab 'sambutan' Killua sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari. Killua meletakkan gelasnya sambil terbatuk.

" Ap..uhuk.. apa yang..uhuk..uhuk.. kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Killua

" Aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengannya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk 'bertamu'." Hisoka meraih rambut pirang Kurapika dan menciumnya. Killua bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah Hisoka. Kurapika tak bergeming. Namun ia tidak mencegah bloodlustnya yang membuat Hisoka membelalakkan matanya girang.

" ahahaha… gomen.. gomen..Hmm.. 95 point! Ah~ sangat menyenangkan. 5 point lagi, aku pasti tak menunggu untuk melawanmu." Hisoka menggosok tangannya tak sabar.

' Kalau begitu, aku tak akan menambah 5 point lagi. Karena kita tak punya urusan –kecuali ancamanmu tentang membunuh Gon dan yang lainnya tadi- yang mengharuskan kita untuk bertarung." Jawab Kurapika tenang. Hisoka mengangkat telunjuknya dan menggoyangkannya kekanan dan kekiri didepan wajahnya.

" Ck..ck.. kau salah, manis.. kita tentu saja punya urusan. Karena kudengar kau sedang mencoba melawan Kuroro-ku. Jadi aku tak akan membiarkanmu bersenang-senang sendirian." Kurapika mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum mengejek.

" Sayangnya, mantan Danchou-mu lebih ingin melawanku dibandingkan dirimu." Kurapika melirik Hisoka dibelakangnya.

" Hmm.. sayang sekali. Tapi kurasa kau benar. Kalau begitu.." Hisoka mengepalkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan kartunya. " Aku harus membunuhmu dulu." Ujarnya sambil mengarahkan kartu ke leher Kurapika. Namun gerakannnya terhenti dan mulai terkekeh mengerikan. Killua dan Gon ( yang langsung terbangun merasakan aura Hisoka yang mengancam) juga sudah berada tepat disamping kanan kiri Hisoka.

" Kalian semakin menarik." Gumam Hisoka. Kemudian matanya menatap rambut pirang dihadapannya yang masih tak menoleh kearahnya.

 _"_ _pasti matanya sudah memerah. Harusnya aku melawannya dari depan tadi."_ Ujarnya dalam hati.

" Baiklah, aku tak akan membunuhmu. Jadi jauhkan judgement chainmu dariku. Sebelum kau membuatku tak bisa bertemu dengan Kuroro." Hisoka menyerah. Kurapika menoleh sekilas dan menurunkan tangannya. Ia memberi isyarat pada Gon dan Killua bahwa keadaan sudah aman sekarang.

" Tapi aku akan tetap mengikutimu." Lanjut Hisoka. Kurapika hanya meliriknya sekilas dan mengabaikannya. Seakan berkata ' lakukan sesukamu. Aku tak peduli.' Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, Hisoka melesat cepat dan berdiri didepan Kurapika.

" jadi, kapan kita berangkat?"

" Kufikir, kau hanya akan membuntuti kami. Jadi kau tak perlu bertanya kapan KITA berangkat, bukan?" Kurapika menekankan kata 'kita'.

" Awalnya. Tapi setelah kufikirkan lagi, lebih baik aku tak melawan mereka sendirian. Sebenarnya itu akan jadi permainan yang menyenangkan. Tapi, mengingat itu akan sangat membuang waktuku, jadi lebih baik aku menyerahkan anak buah Kuroro pada kalian." Hisoka mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.

" Bilang saja kau membutuhkan bantuan kami." Gumam Killua.

" Kau mau ikut 'membantu' kami karena ingin melawan kuroro kan?" Tebak Gon.

" Ping-pong!"

" Sayangnya aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa Kuroro sedang sangat berniat melawanku sehingga mungkin tak memiliki niatan sama sekali melawanmu." Kurapika mengingatkan.

" sepertinya kau yakin sekali." Hisoka memasang wajah terluka.

" Tentu saja dia sangat bernafsu membunuhku setelah pertarungan terakhirku dengannya, aku hampir saja membunuhnya." Jawab Kurapika pelan. Hisoka tercengang mendengar jawaban itu. Sedetik kemudian, ia menyeringai senang sampi ia tak bisa mengontrol auranya.

" Dia berniat melawan Kurapika, kan?" bisik Gon.

" Tabun." Jawab Killua.

" Demo.. Hisoka, kau haya perlu mencari Kuroro saja kan? Dan kenapa pula mereka akan memburumu? Kau tak melakukan apapun terakhir kau bergabung dengan mereka." Killua mengernyit heran. Hisoka ' tersenyum' kemudian ingatannya kembali saat ia masih berada dalam game greed island.

 _"_ _Apa kau serius tentang bertarung melawan Danchou?" Suara tenang itu bersuara._

 _"_ _Tentu saja. Jadi, apa yang kau pikir? Aku yang akan selamat, atau kuroro itu yang selamat?" Jawab Hisoka tanpa menurunkan teropong ditangannya._

 _"_ _Pertanyaan yang bodoh. Segera setelah urusanmu disini selesai, kau bisa mati kapan saja tanpa aku harus peduli sedikitpun." Jawab Machi dingin._

 _"_ _Dan jika aku berhasil membunuh kuroro?"Tantang Hisoka tenang._

 _"_ _Itu mustahil terjadi. Tapi aku akan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Aku akan memburumu walau itu berarti sampai kiamat sekalipun, dan aku akan membunuhmu." Jawabnya tenang, namun penuh kesungguhan._

 _"_ _hooo… aku menyukai gagasan itu." Gumam Hisoka_

Itu baru percakapan antara dirinya dan machi. Belum lagi jika semua anggota Ryodan berniat sama dengan Machi. Itu merepotkan bukan?

" Karena mereka adalah orang-orang protektif yang merepotkan yang akan ikut campur meskipun danchou mereka tak memintanya." Hisoka memilih menjawab tanpa memberitahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Ia melihat Killua menyipitkan matanya. Tapi Hisoka memilih berpaling kearah Kurapika

" Jadi?" Hisoka meminta jawaban. Kurapika tak segera menjawabnya. Ia menoleh kearah Killua dan Killua pun mengangguk pelan.

" Baiklah, tapi.." Kurapika mengeluarkan Judgement chainnya " Kau akan mengikuti kondisi yang kuciptakan."

" Apa itu?" Tanya Hisoka.

" Pertama, selama misi ini, kau tak boleh mencelakai, mencoba membunuh kami dengan cara apapun. APAPUN!" Kurapika menekan kata terakhirnya.

" Hmm.. hanya selama misi ini berjalan bukan? Tidak masalah bagiku."

" Kedua, ini belum pasti. Tapi jika memang Kuroro dan anak buahnya kembali ke kota ini untuk memburuku, dengan sangat menyesal kau tidak kuperbolehkan melawan Kuroro." Kali ini Hisoka sedikit terkejut.

" Hmm.. berarti aku hanya diperbolehkan melawan anak buahnya saja?" Hisoka mencoba memperjelas mimpi buruknya. Kurapika mengangguk.

" Tapi jika ternyata alasannya kemari bukan untuk itu?"

" Kau bebas melakukan apapun, sesukamu. Karena kami tak bergerak jika mereka tak bergerak." Jawaban Kurapika membuat Hisoka berfikir.

" Bagaimana jika perjanjian kedua itu ditiadakan saja?" Usul Hisoka. Kurapika memilih diam sebagai jawabannya. Hisoka mengelus-elus rahangnya.

" Tapi jika dalam misi ini kau kalah dengannya, aku boleh melawannya bukan?" Tanya Hisoka lagi. Kurapika mengangguk.

" Tentu saja. Karena otomatis yang kau sebut kalah itu berarti dia berhasil membunuhku sehingga judgement chain akan otomatis hilang." Mata Hisoka melebar penuh harap. Ia menyadari adanya aura kuat dari kedua sisinya. Disana Gon dan Killua sedang melemparkan pandangan ' jangan macam-macam' dari Gon dan ' kalau kau bertindak gegabah, kau akan mati.' Dari killua.

" Baiklah." Hisoka setuju. Kurapika mengayunkan tangannya dan menanamkan Judgement chainnya.

" Rasanya tak menyenangkan." Komentar Hisoka.

" Kenapa kau menerima tawaran ini meskipun kau tak berpeluang melawan Kuroro?" Tanya Killua.

" Karena jika itu terjadi, aku masih bisa bertarung melawan orang yang mengalahkan Kuroro." Hisoka menjawab sambil menatap Kurapika penuh minat. Kurapika yang sedang berbiara dengan Gon tak memperhatikan tatapan Hisoka.

" Kisama. " Gumam Killua geram. Hisoka tak menanggapinya dan memilih berjalan ke pojok ruangan untuk menyusun kartu-kartunya menjadi sebuah pyramid.

" Ah~ aku melupakan sesuatu. Kurapika. " Hisoka menjentikkan jarinya. Killua menatap Hisoka penasaran. Tapi sebelum itu, Killua memilih mengisi gelas dengan air untuk melanjutkan kegiatan minumnya yang tertunda tadi.

" Aku akan jujur padamu. Karena kau memasang judgement chainmu dengan peraturan semacam itu, aku jadi menyia-nyiakan pengorbananku membayar teman lamaku untuk membunuh kalian jika kalian menghalangiku melawan Kuroro" Hisoka menepuk tangannya. Sesosok manusia terlihat melompat dari arah jendela.

" Yo." Ucapnya datar. Killua membelalakkan matanya dan secara otomatis menyemburkan minumannya.

" A… Aniki!" Seru Killua kaget.

" Lama tak jumpa, Kill." Sapa Illumi.

" Nah, sekarang bagaimana? Aku tak menerima pembatalan." Lanjut Illumi. Hisoka menoleh kearah Kurapika.

" Kau bisa merubah targetnya menjadi Genei Ryodan bukan?" usul Kurapika.

" Ah~ tentu saja." Hisoka menoleh kearah Illumi.

" Sebenarnya kami dilarang keras berhubungan dengan mereka." Illumi melirik Killua.

" Tapi, menjadi tim dengan Kill kurasa tak buruk." Lanjutnya masih dengan wajah datarnya.

 _"_ _Pembohong! Kau pasti mencari kesempatan untuk menanamkan jarum dikepalaku lagi."_ Rutuk Killua. Kurapika menoleh kearah killua. Mencoba meminta pendapatnya. Killua mengusap dagunya tanda berfikir. Semenit kemudian ia menghela nafas berat kemudian mengangguk lemah kearah Kurapika.

" Baiklah, kau bisa ikut misi ini. Kau bisa membantu tim 2." Illumi mengernyitkan matanya samar.

" Tim 2? Siapa saja?" Tanya Illumi.

" Selain aku dan Killua." Illumi mengusap-usap rambutnya.

" Cukup mengejutkan dan tidak meyenangkan. Kill, tidakkah kau ingin satu tim denganku? Kita pasti akan menjadi tim yang hebat." Tawar illumi. Killua bergidik samar kemudian mengibaskan tangannya.

" Lupakan." Jawabnya dingin. Dia menatap Kurapika datar. Sejujurnya Killua bersyukur mendengar keputusan Kurapika. " Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Os-san berisik itu?" Killua mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Leorio. Kurapika hanya menoleh heran.

" Kukira dia sudah kembali lebih dulu. Tadi dia tiba-tiba saja meninggalkanku setelah mendapat telpon dari entah siapa." Jelas Kurapika.

" Kau membuatku seperti orang tak bertanggung jawab." Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah pintu. Serentak semua menoleh.

" Leorio." Panggil Gon dan yang lainnya serentak – kecuali Hisoka dan Illumi-

" Ya..ya.. lupakan aku." Jawab leorio tak semangat.

" Haa.. sekarang os-san mulai terbiasa terabaikan." Celetuk Killua. Mencoba membuat Leorio kesal. Namun Leorio hanya menggumam pelan tak memperhatikan ejekan Killua. Wajahnya menyiratkan kecemasan sambil sesekali melirik Kurapika. Merasa ada yang aneh, ketiga temannya mendekati Leorio.

" Katakan saja apa yang terjadi. Daripada kau terus-terusan melirikku seperti itu." Kurapika melipat kedua tangannya.

" Etto.. ano.. tadi.. aku mendapat telpon.. lalu..-"

" GON!" Teriakan dari arah pintu sukses membuat semua mata menoleh. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Gon merasakan sebuah pukulan di wajahnya dan ia segera terpelanting. Semua masih terdiam ditempat. Tak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi.

" Kau membuat kami hampir mati jantungan, anak muda! Jangan coba-coba menempatkan dirimu dalam bahaya seperti kejadian waktu itu!" Teriak seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut kuning indahnya.

" Bisuke-san, kau bisa membunuhnya." Seorang pria berkacamata dengan kemeja yang tak rapi sama sekali menepuk bahu Bisky pelan. Mencoba menenangkan.

" Ahahaha… untuk julukan 'ibu para hunter', kau masih terlalu bersemangat." Kali ini seorang Pria berkacamata hitam tertawa lantang. " Benarkan, Knov, wing?" tanyanya. Bisky menoleh kearahnya dan bersiap melempar pukulan keduanya.

" Bisuke? Wing-san? Bahkan Morel-san dan Knov-san?" Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Gon bingung.

" Hahaha… kami disini karena kami ingin melihat keadaanmu. Ah, yang lainnya juga masih dalam perjalanan. Tadi kami hanya menyuruh mereka membelikan kami beberapa makanan dan minuman." Jawab Morel. Gon hanya tersenyum senang.

" Jadi, ini Kurapika yang kalian ributkan waktu itu?" Bisuke menunjuk Kurapika. Kurapika hanya membungkukkan badannya.

" Ya, namaku Kurapika." Kurapika memperkenalkan dirinya sopan. Kurapika memang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Bisuke. Tapi seperti biasanya, Kurapika sudah tahu siapa tamunya itu. Penampilan yang terlalu muda untuk wanita berumur 57 tahun. Kurapika lantas melirik kearah Gon dan Killua. Ia merasa heran bagaimana kedua bocah itu bisa mengenal orang-orang itu?

" Jadi, kapan kita bergerak anak muda?" Tanya Morel. Kurapika sedikit melebarkan matanya. Tak bisa sepenuhnya menutupi rasa terkejut atas pertanyaan Morel.

" Maafkan aku. Tapi, apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Kurapika tak mengerti.

" Tentu saja bergerak melawan Genei Ryodan." Jawab Bisuke.

" Ano, maafkan aku Kurapika.. tapi mereka memaksa untuk ikut membantu saat tau Gon akan terlibat pertarungan berbahaya lagi. Mereka bahkan mengancam akan menculik Gon jika mereka tak bisa ikut membantu." Bisik Leorio. Kurapika mendesah pelan. Kenapa jadi serumit ini? Bukannya Kurapika tidak menghargai keputusan mereka. Tapi bekerja sama dengan banyak orang selalu membuat Kurapika merasa kurang nyaman. Apalagi dalam kasus ini, Kurapika yang sepenuhnya memiliki masalah. Dia tidak ingin ada korban dari kelompoknya. Kurapika sangat tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Dengan keegoisannya, ia mengorbankan semua sukunya. Karena keegoisannya memaksa pergi dari kediamannya, Kurapika tak ikut terbantai. Banyak hal yang terjadi karena keegoisannya. Kurapika memperhatikan orang-orang disekitarnya yang kini tengah sibuk berbincang-bincang. Bisuke tengah mengomel pada Gon dan Killua menanggapinya dengan komentar-komentar cueknya. Morel dan Wing hanya tertawa melihatnya. Melihat pemandangan itu, Kurapika bertambah bimbang. Bagaimana jika suasana itu tidak akanada lagi setelah ini? Dan semua itu gara-gara dirinya. Tidak! Ia tidak akan membiarkan Gon dan yang lainnya merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia tidak ingin menumpuk perasaan dendam lebih lama. Tanpa disadari siapapun, kurapika menyeret langkahnya pelan dan memasuki pintu di belakangnya. Ia melangkah pelan dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa kecil. Pandangannya mengarah ke lantai. Senritsu yang saat itu sedang berada diruangan itu untuk memeriksa data-data penting menoleh kearah Kurapika dan menatapnya heran.

" Kurapika?" Senritsu mencoba memanggil. Namun, Kurapika sama sekali tak bergeming. Merasakan detak jantung Kurapika yang sedikit tak beraturan, Senritsu memilih untuk mendekatinya.

" Kurapika, daijobu?" Tanya Senritsu lembut. Masih tak ada respon. Senritsu hanya mendengar gumaman kecil yang tak jelas dari mulut Kurapika. Ia sendiri tak mengerti apa yang digumamkan Kurapika. Senritsu mengangkat alisnya menyadari suasana yang ramai dari luar ruangan itu. Merasa tak ada yang bisa dilakukan, Senritsu memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi diluar. Betapa herannya Senritsu melihat pemandangan di ruangan itu. Leorio, Gon, dan Killua nampak sedang berbincang dengan Bisuke, Morel, Knov dan seseorang yang berkacamata. Disudut ruangan yang sedikit tersembunyi karena pilar, dua orang laki-laki berdandan aneh sedang sibuk bermain kartu. Jadi, Senritsu menarik kesimpulan bahwa apa yang menyebabkan Kurapika jadi aneh jelas bukan karena apa yang terjadi diruangan ini. Lantas? Senritsu memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan dari teman-temannya. Masalahnya, dalam situasi kebanjiran tamu seperti ini, tidak mungkin Senritsu memanggil ketiganya sekaligus. Selain karena itu akan membuat tamu ditelantarkan, itu juga akan membuat para tamu itu bertanya-tanya. Baiklah, mungkin hanya satu orang saja cukup. Biasanya yang akan membuat suasana hati Kurapika cepat membaik adalah Gon. Tapi Senritsu khawatir didepan Gon, Kurapika justru tak bisa mengeluarkan semua yang dirasakannya. Mungkin Leorio? Bukankah Leorio yang biasanya selalu menegur Kurapika jika ia sedang dalam kondisi seperti ini? Tapi, tak jarang juga Senritsu melihat Leorio kehilangan kata-katanya mendengar jawaban Kurapika. Tidak tepat untuk saat ini. Jadi? Hanya Killua yang tersisa. Senritsu tak pernah melihat Killua bertingkah seperti Gon atau Leorio terhadap Kurapika. Kurapika sendiri nampaknya tak pernah terlalu terbuka dengan Killua. Tapi, sepertinya yang bisa memikirkan solusi dan bersikap tenang serta memiliki potensi membalas sanggahan-sanggahan cerdas Kurapika hanya Killua. Baiklah. Senritsu membuat keputusannya. Ia melangkah pelan kearah Killua. Senritsu bersyukur yang lain tengah sibuk menonton Bisuke yang tengah mengomeli Gon. Killua yang hanya tersenyum simpul di belakang Gon nampak tak terlibat obrolan.

" Psst.. Killua-kun.. bisa kau kemari sebentar?" Senritsu menepuk bahu Killua pelan. Killua menoleh dan mengangguk kecil. Ia mengikuti langkah Senritsu.

" Ada apa?" Tanyanya saat mereka menghentikan langkah mereka didepan pintu tempat Kurapika mengurung diri.

" Sebenarnya, apa ada yang kulewatkan saat aku tengah sibuk bekerja didalam?" Tanya Senritsu. Killua mengangkat alisnya kemudian berfikir sejenak.

" Tidak ada yang special. Hanya kedatangan rombongan tamu yang mungkin akan berguna jika mereka serius mau membantu kita besok. Kecuali dua badut dipojok itu." Killua melirik Illumi dan Hisoka yang masih asyik bermain kartu. " Kenapa?" Tanya Killua.

" Sou… aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi Kurapika bertingkah aneh." Jawab Senritsu

" Kurapika?" Killua mengedarkan pandangannya dan baru menyadari bahwa Kurapika sudah tidak ada diruangan itu. " Ada apa dengannya?" Tanyanya. Senritsu menggeleng.

" Aku sudah berusaha menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Tapi dia tidak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya dia menjawab dengan gumaman yang sama sekali tak kumengerti. Bahkan menoleh pun tidak." Killua memandang pintu dihadapannya.

" Dia ada didalam?" Killua masih menatap pintu dihadapannya. Senritsu mengangguk. Kemudian Killua memegang kenop pintu itu. Namun gerakannya terhenti dan ia menoleh kearah Senritsu.

" Kenapa kau meminta bantuanku? Maksudku, mungkin Gon atau Leorio bisa lebih membantu." Tanya Killua heran. Senritsu tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya.

" Aku hanya mendengarkan saja. Dan aku tau siapa yang bisa menanganinya." Senritsu mengedipkan matanya. Killua melihat dengan tatapan heran kemudian memilih untuk memasuki kamar tersebut. Ia bisa melihat Kurapika yang terduduk di sofa kecil ruangan itu. Kepalanya menunduk dan tangannya saling meremas gelisah.

" Kurapika?" Killua mencoba memanggil. Tak ada respon. " Aku kesana." Killua berjalan santai kearah Kurapika. Kemudian ia menghempaskan dirinya disamping Kurapika yang masih juga tak terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

" Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku." Killua memulai pembicaraan. " Haaah.. lain kali kau harus memberiku tugas yang membuatku bergerak. Bukan berkutat dengan hal membosankan seperti itu." Kali ini Killua mencoba protes. Hasilnya nihil. Killua memperhatikan Kurapika. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan terkejut saat melihat mata Kurapika. Killua merasa heran dan terkejut dalam waktu yang sama. Kenapa matanya memerah? Killua menangkap sesuatu ditelinganya. Ia mendengar Kurapika menggumamkan sesuatu dengan bahasa yang belum pernah didengarnya.

" Kurapika? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

" Ingatlah mereka yang ada untukmu. Masihkah kau mau mengorbankan tawa mereka." Kurapika menjawab masih dengan bahasa aneh itu.

 _"_ _Mungkinkah itu.. bahasa suku Kuruta?"_ Killua menatapnya gusar.

" Hei.. kalau kau ingin mengajakku berbicara dengan bahasamu yang aneh itu, kau harus mengajarkan bahasa itu padaku dulu." Protes Killua. Masih tak mempan.

" Kurapika! Kau masih punya waktu berdiam diri seperti ini? Kita akan bergerak besok! Dan mereka,- bisuke dan yang lainnya- bahkan belum tau apa rencana kita! Jadi berhentilah bersikap tak peduli!" Teriak Killua akhirnya. Ia sudah terlihat menyerah. Mungkin jika ini tak berhasil, ia akan memanggil Gon dan Leorio. Bahkan jika perlu ia akan memanggil Hisoka dan Anikinya. Kemudian Killua menggelengkan kepalanya memikirkan ide konyol untuk memanggil dua badut tersebut. Killua sudah akan melangkah pergi saat dilihatnya kepala itu mengangkat wajahnya. Mata itu masih merah. Dan menatap kosong saat menoleh kearah Killua. Killua hanya menatapnya datar dan.. prihatin. Pandangan Kurapika bukan pandangan biasa. Mata itu, warna merah itu bukan warnanya saat marah. Bukan merah yang berbinar.

 _"_ _Ada hal yang membuatnya takut. Ada hal yang membuatnya ragu."_ Pikir Killua.

" Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Meskipun mungkin aku bukan orang yang bisa memikirkan solusi sepertimu. Terlebih, kau tak pernah bercerita banyak denganku. Tapi, berhubung sekarang aku ada disini, jadi kurasa bercerita bukan ide yang buruk." Tawar Killua.

" Killua." Bisik Kurapika. Killua tersenyum samar. _" Awal yang bagus"_

" Hn?"

" Bisakah kalian membatalkan rencana ini?" Tanya Kurapika lemah. Killua menoleh cepat hanya karena 'pertanyaan konyol' Kurapika.

" Jadi kita tak akan melawan mereka?" Kurapika menggeleng.

" Kalian tidak akan melawan mereka." Koreksi Kurapika.

" wow..wow.. dan kau akan pergi sendiri? Maaf, permintaanmu tertolak."

" Ini terlalu beresiko. Bagaimana jika salah seorang dari kalian terluka parah? Atau bagaimana jika misi ini gagal? Gagal dalam misi ini berarti mati. Aku tidak mau kalian mengalami hal itu."

" Dan membuatmu gagal sendirian? Tidak. Bahkan jika kau memohon dengan semua yang ada diluar ruangan itu, mereka pasti menolak. Tapi aku tak tau kau mengkhawatirkan Hisoka dan aniki." Killua mengeluarkan ejekannya. Namun Kurapika masih tak mengindahkannya.

" Killua, mengertilah! Kalian memiliki banyak orang yang akan bersedih jika terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian. Aku tak bisa… mengorbankan satu tawa pun. Ingatlah mereka yang ada untukmu. Masihkah kau mau mengorbankan tawa mereka" Kurapika kembali menggumamkan bahasa asing tersebut. Killua menatapnya frustasi.

" Sudah kubilang, berhenti berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak kumengerti! Apapun itu, siapapun yang mengatakan hal itu padamu, Kami- aku, Gon dan Leorio- justru akan merasa bersalah jika kau pergi sendirian. Kau justru akan merampas tawa itu dari kami. Gon tak akan bisa tertawa seperti sekarang jika sesuatu terjadi padamu. Andai kau tau bagaimana Gon menanggapi berita kematian Kite, kau pasti tak akan mau membuatnya seperti itu lagi." Omel Killua panjang lebar. Kurapika menoleh

" Kite?"

" Ya. Karena tau Kite ternyata tak bisa diselamatkan, Gon merasakan amarah yang sangat. Ia bahkan hampir membunuh dirinya sendiri karena itu. Ia mengalahkan chimera ant dengan nen terkuat yang pernah ada. Tapi, karena itulah ia sekarat." Kurapika tertegun mendengarnya. Gon bisa semarah itu?

" Kau mengerti sekarang? Saat itu Gon baru mengenal Kite. Dan dia bisa semarah itu. Apalagi jika hal itu terjadi padamu. Sahabatnya yang selalu ia khawatirkan. Jadi berhentilah membicarakan hal-hal bodoh yang tak masuk akal itu." Killua menepuk pundak Kurapika. Kurapika hanya terdiam.

" Tapi, jika terjadi sesuatu pada kalian.. aku.. aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Aku, aku tak ingin menyimpan dendam lebih lama lagi, Killua. Jadi, lebih baik kalian tetap disini. Ditempat yang aman." Jawab Kurapika lirih. Killua yang sempat merasa lega karena mengira bujukannya berhasil mengerang frustasi. Killua memegang bahu Kurapika dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

" Plak"

" Plak"

" Plak"

Kurapika memejamkan matanya. Terkejut saat ia mendapatkan tiga buah tamparan di wajahnya.

" Aku sudah pernah mengingatkanmu. Jika kau masih mengira bahwa kau adalah orang yang hidup untuk balas dendam, jika kau masih menganggap kau dikutuk dengan 'dendam', kau akan mendapatkan pukulan dari kami bertiga." Kurapika membuka matanya dan mendapati Leorio tengah menatapnya marah.

" Kurapika.. Jika kau maju sendirian dan terjadi sesuatu denganmu, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku. Dan juga… orang yang mencelakaimu." Gon memegang tangan Kurapika dan menatapnya dengan pandangan marah. Kurapika tertegun melihat mata Gon yang biasanya berbinar kini menggelap.

" Dan jangan berfikir kami akan menyerah. Kami akan tetap maju. Dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu." Imbuh Killua.

" Tapi, Gon.. mereka.. mereka semua akan sedih jika mereka kehilanganmu. Lihatlah, mereka tak ingin kau terlibat dalam bahaya." Bantah Kurapika.

" Kalau begitu, aku menolak untuk gagal." Jawab Gon. Sinar matanya sudah kembali dimatanya yang jujur itu. Leorio dan Killua tersenyum.

" Kurapika, kau pikir mereka membantu hanya agar aku tak mengalami bahaya? Kau salah. Mereka membantu karena mereka ingin membantu. Sesederhana itu! Mungkin mereka tak mengenalmu. Tapi mereka tau bahwa kau adalah sahabatku! Salah satu sahabat terbaikku! Dan itu berarti kau juga teman mereka!"

" Gon.."

" Nah, jangan berfikir aneh-aneh. Sebaiknya sekarang kita pergi menemui tamu kita dan menjelaskan rencananya." Ajak Gon riang. Kemudian Gon melangkah keluar ruangan diikuti Leorio. Killua berjalan dibelakangnya. Kemudian menoleh saat menyadari Kurapika belum juga beranjak. Killua menghela nafas berat.

" Kau tidak boleh berlarut- larut dalam bayangan masa lalumu. Kau sendiri sudah menyadari bahwa menyimpan perasaan dendam bukan ide yang baik. Jadi berhentilah merasa bersalah dengan sukumu. Mereka juga tak akan suka itu. Dan, kau punya banyak orang yang peduli denganmu." Killua mengalihkan wajahnya. Kurapika tertegun.

" Jadi kau akan keluar atau tidak?" Kurapika tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Killua. Mereka berjalan keluar ruangan itu dan kembali berkumpul dengan yang lainnya. Senritsu menoleh kearah Killua dan tersenyum.

" Huwaaaaa! Kenapa kalian ada disini? Kurapika! Apa yang dilakukan dua orang ini?" Leorio – yang entah kenapa baru menyadari- menjerit saat melihat Hisok dan Illumi.

" Hai~ kau nampak senang meilhatku." Hisoka melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian Leorio mulai mengoceh tak jelas tentang kenapa mereka harus bekerja sama dengan Hisoka dan Illumi. Yang lain hanya sibuk mendengarkan.

" Morel-san, kau bilang tadi yang lain sedang dalam perjalanan. Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Gon.

" Oh, muridku. Knuckle."

" Eh? Knuckle-san juga ikut?" Tanya Gon. Morel mengangguk. Merekapun segera terlibat dalam diskusi seru tentang rencana pergerakan mereka esok. Ditempat lain.. sekelompok orang tengah saling berdiam diri dalam sebuah bangunan tak terpakai. Ruangan itu hanya diterangi beberapa lilin.

" Jadi, besok kita kembali bekerja berpasangan?"

" Berhenti mengeluh dan jalankan saja." Machi berkomentar dingin.

" Aku tidak mengeluh! Aku bertanya!" Protes Phinks.

" Hahaha.. danchou sudah setuju bahwa pembagian tugas ini diserahkan pada Machi. Jadi kita ikuti saja rencananya." Usul Shalnark.

" Sebaiknya kita istirahat saja sekarang. Besok mungkin akan jadi hari ang melelahkan." Gumam Machi. Entah mengapa firasatnya buruk.

" Kau ingn bilang bahwa mereka akan dengan mudah mengalahkan kita?" Nobunaga menaikkan suaranya. Machi menghela nafas berat.

" sudahlah. Percuma membahasa hal ini dengan kalian. Ini hanya firasatku saja." Jawab Machi.

" Shalnark, siapkan 'pancinganmu'." Lanjut Machi. Shalnark mengangkat handphonenya.

" bahkan mereka tengah mengawasi kediaman si pengguna rantai itu." Jawab shalnark. Machi mengangguk puas. Kemudian dia menatap rembulan yang nampak tertutup awan diluar jendela. Hatinya gaduh. Ia tak tau apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Ia mengawasi langit malam yang gelap. Seekor burung hantu terbang merendah. Meluncur cepat dan tanpa peringatan, mencengkram seekor tikus yang terlambat menyadari kedatangannya. Dapat dipastikan hidup tikus itu sudah tak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Entah mengapa melihat pemandangan tadi, tubuh Machi menegang.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

TBC

Balasan review:

Silent Reader: XD Arigatou sudah mau membaca karyaku hehehe… hmm… tergantung yang baca. Kalau yang baca nganggepnya romance, ya.. silahkan*plak

tapi saya sendiri bingung kalau romance. Hehehe..

tetap bantu auhor mengembangkan diri (?) yaaa

last: review please ^^/


	9. Chapter 9

Selamat pagi/siang/malam semuanya ^^/

Author kece bin membencikan ini datang lagi XD

Semoga ff yang masih seumur jagung (?) ini bisa mendapat perhatian dan kasih sayang dari para readers sekalian ( ciee bahasanya.. padahal mau minta review XD*plak)

Hehehe maklum lah. Author dengan kejinya membuat ff seperti ini. kurang kasih sayang banget dia * pukpuk ff

Nah, silahkan dinikmati. Bayarnya terakhir aja*eh

Disclaimer: Hunter x hunter itu punya Togashi sensei *ehm. Jadi saya hanya pengacau yang bikin ff biar om togashi juga semangat ngelanjutin (?)

 **Chapter: 9**

 **Departure!**

Jalanan kota Yorknew terlihat melelahkan. Dipadati oleh kendaraan yang berlalu lalang tanpa henti. Tak hanya di jalan raya, dipinggiran pun ribuan manusia memadati trotar bagai pasukan semut. Bergerilya dari berbagai arah.

" Kau yakin tak butuh penyamaran?" Suara Leorio terdengar dari headset yang menempel di telinga Kurapika. Saat ini jarak mereka memang tidak jauh. Namun sangat beresiko jika mereka harus berteriak-teriak di tengah keramaian bukan?

" Penyamaran hanya akan mempersulit kita saat ini." jawab Kurapika.

" Aku setuju. Karena misi kita adalah membuktikan apakah mereka ke kota ini untuk mengincar Kurapika atau tidak, jadi kita tak memerlukan penyamaran. Terutama Kurapika." Kali ini suara Morel yang terdengar. Kurapika tersenyum samar.

" Ne.. nee.. apa sudah ada tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan?" Suara Gon terdengar nyaring.

" Err.. Gon, kau bisa membuat kami tuli." Sahut Senritsu lembut. Yang lain tertawa kecil. Akan terlihat sangat tidak waras kan, kalau beberapa orang yang berjalan dengan jarak – meskipun sedikit- tertawa tanpa sebab?

" Terutama kau Senritsu." Gumam Kurapika.

" Ah, Gomennasai… maafkan aku. Aku hanya bertanya dengan sewajarnya. Kupikir.." jawab Gon. Terdengar nada bersalah di suaranya.

" Sudah.. sekarang periksa disekitar kalian." Suara tenang milik Knov terdengar. Mendengar intruksi itu, serentak mereka memeriksa keadaan sekitar mereka.

" Jika ada yang mencurigakan, segera katakan." Kali ini suara Kurapika. Tanpa sadar mereka semua mengangguk.

" Hhh.. mungkin mereka ingin kita bertamu ke markas mereka." Celetuk Bisuke.

" Ya.. ya.. kemudian mereka akan menyambut kita ' ah, kusari aru dan teman-temannya! Silahkan masuk! Apa kabar kalian? Sebentar, kami akan siapkan teh. Duduklah dulu." Killua membalas celetukan bisuke dengan ejekan.

 _"_ _Grr.. andai saat ini aku tepat disampingnya, sudah kulempar dia jauh-jauh!"_ bisuke menggeram. Saat ini memang posisinya ada di depan Killua. Mengingat Bisuke yang paling cepat menangkap sesuatu yang tidak beres, mereka memutuskan Bisuke yang akan memandu mereka.

" ahahaha.. Bisuke-san, tenangkan dirimu. Kami bisa mendengar deru nafasmu. Jangan sampai kau melompat kebelakang untuk melempar Killua jauh-jauh." Wing tertawa renyah melihat kekonyolan 'Guru' dan 'Murid' nya. Bisuke sudah akan menjawab komentar Wing jika saja sebuah Gerobak berisi buah-buahan tidak melaju cepat kearahnya. Bisuke segera menghindar tepat saat jaraknya tinggal sejengkal. Ia merapat kesebuah tiang listrik.

" Fuh.. hampir saja." Pikir Bisuke. Namun pandangannya kembali ditarik kearah gerobak buah dan pak tua dibelakangnya. Pak Tua itu berjalan dengan canggung. Bisuke mengernyitkan matanya dan memperhatikannya. Saat hendak merubah posisinya,

"TRING" Suara benturan itu pelan saja. Namun pendengaran bisuke yang juga tajam mampu menangkapnya. Suara itu berasal dari lengan bajunya. Bisuke mengangkat alisnya heran. Bajunya itu tak memiliki manik yang bisa menghasilkan bunyi jika berbenturan dengan benda apapun. Merasakan keanehannya, Bisuke memusatkan auranya dimata.

" Gyo" Bisuke mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lengan bajunya kemudian terkesiap pelan. Setelah itu dengan cepat ia memutar kepalanya mencari sosok pak tua dengan gerobak itu. Itu dia! Pak tua itu masih belum jauh. Bisuke memperhatikan pak tua itu dengan Gyo-nya. Sedetik kemudian ia melebarkan matanya.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

 _"_ _satu.. dua.. lima!"_ Killua menggerakkan pandangannya.

" Lima orang dibelakangku sudah berjalan kearah yang sama denganku sejak kita memasuki kota." Killua berbisik.

" Jadi, apa mereka anggota Ryodan?" Tanya Wing.

" Bukan. Kami-aku dan Gon- sudah pernah 'bertamu' ke markas mereka sebelumnya. Jadi kami tau semua wajah anggota Ryodan. Dan mereka semua bukan Genei ryodan. Mereka lebih terlihat seperti.. err.. penguntit yang mabuk." Jawab Killua.

" Mungkin mereka memang mabuk dan tertarik padamu, Kill." Untuk pertama kali, Illumi berbicara.

" aniki! Mereka semua laki-laki!" Protes Killua jengkel. Killua bisa mendengar suara Hisoka yang menahan tawa. Tak lama kemudian, suara panic Bisuke memenuhi telinga mereka.

" minna! Gunakan Gyo dan periksa sekitar tubuhmu. Kemudian lihat orang-orang disekitarmu dengan Gyo!" Perintah Bisuke. Sontak mereka semua menggunakan Gyo dan melakukan apa yang diintruksikan bisuke.

" i..ini.. Killua! Ini benang milik Machi- san bukan?" Killua hanya mengangguk sambil memegang jarum yang dicabutnya dari lengan bajunya.

" Cih!" Decak Kurapika kesal. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar mereka.

" Di tempatku ada beberapa orang 'berjarum di kepala mereka yang sedang mengikutiku." Lapor Morel.

" Ini bukan kerjaanmu kan, Aniaki?" Tuduh Killua.

" Tentu saja bukan, Kill. Aku tak mungkin menyakitimu kan?" Jawab Illumi datar.

 _"_ _USO!"_ Teriak Killua dalam hati. Jika Killua belum melepas jarum Illumi dari kepalanya, atau jika saat menculik alluka kemarin Illumi tak berusaha membunuhnya, mungkin Killua akan percaya dengan jawaban Illumi.

" apa kalian sudah menemukan benang di diri kalian? Cepat buang dan segera bergerak menuju lokasi. Mereka mungkin tak jauh dari posisi kita sekarang." Perintah Kurapika.

" Oh, bagaimana dengan mereka?" Tanya Hisoka.

" tinggalkan saja. Lagipula mereka hanya korban dari salah seorang anggota ryodan yang memiliki kemampuan manipulator dan tergila-gila dengan mainan." Kurapika mulai berlari. Begitu juga dengan yang lain. Melihat target mereka bergerak, orang-orang berjarum itu mulai berlari mengejar. Sambil berlari, Kurapika menggertakkan giginya. Kenapa mereka bisa tau jika Kurapika tak bergerak sendirian? Jika Machi hanya memasang jarum itu padanya, Gon, Killua, Senritsu dan Leorio, itu masih wajar. Tapi pada Morel? Bisuke? Wing? Knov? Knuckle? Kurapika bahkan baru bertemu mereka kemarin. Kenapa machi tau jika mereka bekerja sama dengan Kurapika? Bahkan Hisoka dan illumi yang notabene hampir mustahil bekerja sama dengan merekapun dipasang benang dan jarum itu. Kenapa mereka bisa tahu? Kurapika mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri. Meskipun ia merasa firasatnya buruk!

Di tempat lain…

" Ah.." Machi menggumam pelan saat melihat benang yang dipegangnya mengendur menatap benang itu beberapa detik kemudian begumam kesal.

" Mereka terlalu cepat menemukannya." Machi rpaling kearah Shalnark.

" Giliranmu, Shal! Yang lain segera berpencar sesuai kesepakatan kemarin. Dan ingat! Jangan sentuh Kusari aru walau satu helai rambutnya sekalipun!" Machi melemparkan Death Glarenya sebelum menutup pertemuan itu dan meloncat keluar jendela. Anggota yang lain hanya tercengang sedikit kemudian memutuskan untuk mengikuti Machi.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

" Kurapika, jalan bercabang!" Senritsu menunjuk jalan bercabang didepannya. Kurapika memberi isyarat untuk berhenti.

" Jadi, kita akan berpencar sekarang?" Leorio menyimpulkan.

" Sebelum itu, aku ingin menanyakan lagi pada kalian. Apakah kalian yakin akan terus maju? Semua terlalu mencurigakan sekarang. Mereka tidak mengejar kita secara langsung. Lebih seperti mereka sengaja menuntun kita kedalam hutan ini. dengan kata lain, besar kemungkinan mereka sudah menunggu kita didalam dan menyiapkan hadiah yang tak terduga." Kurapika menuturkan analisisnya. Morel bersiul.

" kejutan selalu menarik." Ujarnya. " Knov" panggil Morel kemudian. Knov maju dan meletakkan telunjuknya di tanah. Ia membuat lingkaran-lingkaran di tanah.

" Aku sudah memberi pintu di masing-masing jalan bercabang. Sudah kutandai dengan Batu asap Morel di setiap jalan masuk bercabang lainnya. Jika kalian merasa situasinya mendesak, kalian bisa langsung memasukinya." Jelas Knov.

" Kalau begitu kita berpencar sekarang. Dan, jangan memaksakan diri. Jangan sampai melibatkan diri kalian dalam bahaya." Kurapika mengingatkan.

" Kau juga! Jangan gegabah." Balas Leorio. Kurapika hanya mengangguk samar. Gon menatap Kurapika khawatir..

" Baiklah sampai bertemu nanti." Pamit Senritsu. Leorio, Knuckle, Wing, Illumi dan Knov segera memasuki jalur kanan.

" Senritsu! Hati-hati." Panggil Kurapika. Senritsu menoleh dan tersenyum.

" Oi.. oi.. bagaimana denganku?" Protes Leorio. Kurapika tersenyum geli.

" Baiklah, hati-hati." Ucap Kurapika.

" Leoriooo! Ganbatte!" Gon melambaikan tangannya.

" Kau juga! Dan jangan sampai kau sekarat lagi!" Teriak Leorio.

" Senritsu-san! Tolong jaga Os-san berisik itu!" pinta Killua. Leorio menoleh geram kearah Killua. Kurapika dan yang lainnya tersenyum.

" Yosh! Kita berangkat!" Bisuke segera berjalan diikuti yang lain. Mereka mulai memasuki jalan yang berbeda. Dengan harapan bisa bertemu diujung masing-masing jalan. Tanpa satu orangpun diantara mereka yang tau, bahwa Genei Ryodan sudah menyiapkan arena pertarungan untuk mereka

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

" Hei, namamu Senritsu kan?" Knuckle memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

" Ya.. kalau tidak salah, Kau Knuckle-san, benar?" Jawab Senritsu ramah. Knuckle mengangguk ramah.

" Kulihat kau cukup akrab dengan pemuda Kurapika itu." Celetuk Knuckle. Senritsu melebarkan matanya.

" Apa maksudmu? Kami pernah bekerja ditempat yang sama. Jadi kurasa itu hal yang wajar." Senritsu menjawab tenang.

" kau tak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka lebih dari itu kan?" Leorio mengusap-usap dagunya dengan senyuman jahil yang ditujukan kearah Senritsu.

" Leorio!" Tegur Senritsu pelan. Namun semburat merah diwajahnya tetap tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

" Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana sebenarnya pemuda Kurapika itu." Jawab Knuckle yang tidak peka dengan situasi disekitar Senritsu. Knov membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Wing hanya tersenyum bingung kearah Knuckle. Sedang Illumi hanya mengerjapkan matanya masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

 _"_ _Pikiran yang pendek."_ Hardik Knov dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Sou.. mungkin kau harus bertanya pada Leorio. Dia mengenal Kurapika lebih lama dariku." Usul Senritsu.

" Ah, sekarang kau melempar pertanyaanmu padaku, jadi kurasa aku akan menjawabnya. Sejauh ini dia sudah banyak berubah dari pertama aku mengenalnya saat ujian hunter dulu. Tapi dia tetap bocah yang cerdas, tenang, dan menjengkelkan. Dia adalah orang yang cerdas sekaligus bodoh." Jawab Leorio. Senritsu mengangguk setuju.

" Orang yang cerdas sekaligus bodoh?" Knuckle menyahut tak mengerti.

" Dia memiliki sifat-sifat yang baik. Tapi dalam waktu bersamaan dia juga mempunya kebalikan dari sifatnya. Dia cerdas. Mampu berfikir dan memiliki wawasan yang lebih luas. Tapi terkadang tindakannya bodoh. Dia tenang. Membuat siapapun akan merasa jengkel dengan sikap tenangnya yang berlebihan. Tapi jika sudah seperti ini – terutama saat berhadapan dengan Ryodan- dia akan lebih kalap dari siapapun. Dia dingin. Seolah ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia bisa melawan mereka sendiri. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan justru dia menjadi orang yang paling khawatir dengan keadaan teman-temannya. Itulah kenapa dia bodoh. Remaja yang labil." Jelas Leorio. Senritsu tersenyum geli mendengar penuturan Leorio.

" Hoo.. begitu.. dia memang terlihat tenang, tapi saat melihat ketenangannya, justru aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa pada dirinya. Mengingat dia masih remaja seperti katamu. Jadi apakah di..-"

" Berhenti!" Senritsu merentangkan sebelah tangannya. " ada yang datang." Lanjutnya.

" Berapa orang?" Bisik Leorio.

" dari langkahnya, ada dua orang. Keduanya laki-laki. Mereka ada 500 meter didepan kita." Jawab Senritsu.

" Baiklah! Aku yang akan menghadapi mereka. Jadi kalian bisa melanjutkan perjalanan kalian." Ujar Knuckle.

" Tidak jika kau sendirian. Aku akan disini." Leorio melangkah maju.

" Kalau begitu, kita bagi menjadi dua tim saja. Biar aku, Leorio dan Knuckle-san yang tinggal. Yang lain melanjutkan perjalanan." Usul Senritsu.

" Tapi, jika kau berhenti disini, yang lain akan kesulitan melacak kedatangan musuh." Sergah Leorio.

" mereka bisa mengintai secara bersamaan. Dan kurasa dimensi milik Knov-san akan memudahkan mereka dalam mengintai dan bergerak." Senritsu meminta persetujuan knov. Knov hanya mengangguk.

" Baiklah, kita berpencar sekarang." Knov membuat lingkaran dimensinya. Kemudian ia segera memasuki lingkarannya diikuti Illumi dan Wing.

" sampai bertemu nanti." Wing mengucapkan salam perpisahan kemudian segera menghilang dibalik lubang dimensi itu.

" Yosh! Kalau tidak salah pintu yang dibuat Knov ada disana. Sebaiknya kita segera kesana." Knuckle mulai melangkah diikuti Leorio dan Senritsu.

" Bersiaplah.. 10.. 9.." Dua sosok bayangan mulai terlihat dari arah pepohonan di depan tempat persembunyian mereka.

" 8..7..6..5.."

" Leorio." Bisik Knuckle.

" aa.. wakatta!" Leorio mundur dan mulai menghilang di balik pepohonan.

" 4..3..2..1!" dan kedua sosok itupun muncul. Knuckle mengangkat alisnya heran melihat sosok musuhnya. Yang pertama terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja melakukan jogging paginya. Yang satu lagi, nampak seperti korban kecelakaan yang memaksakan diri mengikuti turnamen boxing. Knuckle segera menggelengkan kepalany dan merutuki dirinya karena pemikiran bodoh itu.

 _"_ _Bagaimanapun, mereka anggota ryodan yang sudah pasti tak bisa diremehkan."_ Pikir Knuckle. Disisi lain, Phinks sibuk mengamati sekitarnya.

" Jadi, disini tempatnya?" Tanya Bonolenov.

" Coba saja kau periksa. Aku merasakan kehadiran dua orang disekitar sini." Seringai Phinks. Senritsu dan knuckle saling berpandangan. Bonolenov berjalan mendekati tempat persembunyian mereka. Senritsu menatap Knuckle khawatir. Bagaimana jika mereka tahu jika tepat ditempat mereka bersembunyi, ada pintu masuk dimensi yang dibuat Knov? Itu bisa mengacaukan rencana! Tidak mungkin kan jika teman-teman yang lain ada yang menggunakan jalan darurat untuk menghindari anggota Ryodan justru bertemu dengan anggota ryodan lainnya didalam ruang dimensi! Senritsu menelan ludah gelisah. Namun dia heran saat mendengar detak jantun Knuckle yang terlihat antusias dengan keadaan dua langkah sebelum Bonolenov sampai, Knuckle tersenyum.

" Sekarang!" Gumam Knucle pelan. Ditempat lain, Leorio tersenyum dan memulai rencananya.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

TBC.

Yosh! Sudah mulai masuk ke inti( what? Dari kemarin-kemarin Cuma basa- basi?)

Hehehe… arigatou gozaimasu buat Kanar Sasku-san ^^

Etto.. panggil sesukanya saja :D

Aduhai… cara penulisan Amaya masih sedangkal parit *plak

Tapi Amaya akan tetap mencoba. Apalagi dengan adanya yang membaca ff ini itu benar-benar memotivasi author*terharu

Kali ini illumi sama hisoka dipisah dulu ya.. tapi entar ketemu lagi kok XD

Semoga Kanar Sasku ga bosen sama ff ini :3

Sekali lagi, Arigatou ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Minna ^^/

Kembali lagi dengan saya author Amaya yang dinanti, dirindu dan di..lempar tomat XD

Akhirnya bisa update ff ini lagi. Jujur biasanya saya kalau nulis cerita ga pernah ampe tamat. Biasanya ditamatin sendiri di kepala. Hehehe soalnya ga ada yang baca jadi endingnya dinikmatin sendiri XD

Arigatou minna san yang masih membaca ff ini. Berkat kalian, Amaya bisa tau kesalahan-kesalahan yang Amaya ketik. Mohon bantuan selalu ya ^^

Cukup basa-basinya. Oh iya seperti biasa saya mau bilang hunter x hunter itu ide yang paling cemerlang punya Om Yoshihiro Togashi. ( saya doakan saat ini beliau sedang duduk di depan meja belajar sambil ngelanjutin cerita hunter x hunter. Amiin ^^)

Seperti biasa, masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini, jadi mohon bantuannya ya :D

 **Chapter: 10**

 **Senritsu x Decision x Danger!**

Senritsu merasakan keringat mengalir di dahinya . Ia dapat mendengar langkah Bonolenov yang semakin mendekat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Senritsu menoleh kearah Knuckle. Mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya di wajah pemuda itu. Namun ternyata Senritsu tidak menemukan jawaban sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa jika yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah pemuda yang menyeringai kecil dengan tatapan antusias padahal mereka sangat berkesempatan untuk mati setelah ini. Senritsu memang mendengar percakapan lirih antara Knuckle dan Leorio saat mereka hendak sembunyi tadi. Tapi meskipun Knuckle bilang ia sudah punya rencana, ia tak pernah memberitahu Senritsu apa rencananya! Ia hanya meminta Leorio melakukan apa yang diintruksikannya. Sedangkan Senritsu? Ia tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya.

" Sekarang." Senritsu menatap Knuckle heran. Apa maksudnya sekarang? Senritsu mengerjap bingung. Namun kebingungannya segera terjawab saat ia mendengar suara dentuman di depan mereka. Sebuah tangan terlihat muncul dari permukaan pohon dan mengarahkan kepalannya kearah Bonolenov. Bonolenov menoleh dan terkejut. Reflek, ia langsung menyilangkan tangannya dan menangkis pukulan nen Leorio. Melihat serangannya berhasil ditangkis, Leorio kembali melayangkan tinjunya. Kali ini ia memilih keberuntungannya dengan mencoba cara memukul seperti saat ia memukul Ging tempo hari. Disisi lain, Bonolenov yang terfokus oleh 'tangan' nen milik Leorio, tak menyadari datangnya serangan kedua tepat dibawah kakinya. Pukulan Leoriopun menghantam dagu Bonolenov dengan sukses dan membuat Bonolenov tersungkur. Melihat Bonolenov yang terpelanting, Phinks merasa terkejut. Knuckle –yang melihat penjagaan Phinks melemah, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Ia segera melompat dan memukul wajah Phinks. Hingga akhirnya Phinks tersungkur menyusul Bonolenov.

" Yosh! Sukses!" Leorio mengepalkan tangannya.

" Cih!" Phinks dan Bonolenov segera bangkit. Matanya mengawasi Senritsu dan Knuckle dengan awas.

" Biar kutebak, kalian pasti teman Kusari aru brengsek itu bukan?" Tanya Phinks setengah menyeringai. Knuckle menutup tangannya dan melepas kancing bajunya. Ia melempar pakaiannya kemudian tersenyum mengejek kearah Phinks.

 _"_ _Sudah kuduga.."_ Ucap Phinks dalam hati. Knuckle menoleh kearah Senritsu.

" Ano.. siapa yang dia maksud dengan Kusari aru?" Tanya Knuckle. Senritsu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Pertanyaan Knuckle membuat Senritsu bingung. Apa maksudnya ini? apa pemuda ini benar-benar tidak tau, atau sengaja berlagak bodoh didepan musuhnya? Mendengar pertanyaan Knuckle, Phinks menggertakkan giginya. Bahkan urat didahinya nampak menonjol akibat perbuatannya. Menunjukkan betapa kesalnya dia.

" HENTIKAN PERTUNJUKAN KONYOL INI DAN KATAKAN SIAPA KALIAN!" Bentak Phinks kesal. Knuckle menoleh kearah Phinks.

 _"_ _Sepertinya dia Enhancher,"_ Pikir Knuckle iseng.

" Kenapa kalian diam? Ayo jawab!" tuntut Phinks. Knuckle yang merasa bingung harus menjawab apa menoleh kearah Senritsu. Senritsu balik menatap Knuckle bimbang. Knuckle hanya menghela nafas berat. Tidak ada dari mereka yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu. Yang pertama, mereka bingung bagaimana menjelaskan diri mereka sendiri kepada dua orang didepan mereka. Karena setelah menyebutkan nama, pasti akan berbuntut ke pertanyaan- pertanyaan selanjutnya. Yang kedua, mereka tak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni mereka yang juga tak jelas identitasnya. Tunggu. Identitas?

" Ah, sebelum itu, apa kalian ini.." Knuckle memutus pertanyaannya dan memandang Phinks serta Bonolenov ragu. " Genei Ryodan?" pertanyaan Knuckle sukses keluar dari mulutnya. Knuckle tau menanyakan hal itu bisa jadi merupakan hal yang sia-sia. Karena kemungkinan mereka mengaku – jika mereka benar-benar genei Ryodan- hanya sedikit.

" Hn. Kau benar." Jawab Bonolenov. Knuckle terbatuk.

 _"_ _Mereka menjawabnya!"_

Phinks menoleh kesal kearah Bonolenov. Kenapa pula Bonolenov harus menjawab?

" Cukup! Siapapun kalian, kalian sudah membuatku kesal!" Phinks mengepalkan tangannya. Ia yang sudah berniat menggerakkan lengannya seketika berhenti saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel di bahunya. Sebuah tangan mungil nampak memegang lengan Phinks. Kepalanya perlahan menyembul dan nampaklah wajah penuh senyuman.

" Ini waktunya.. dan akan ditambahkan." Ucap sosok mungil itu. Phinks menatapnya heran selama beberapa detik. Kemudian ia mendorong kepala makhluk itu. Makhluk itu terdorong ke belakang. Namun kembali melayang mendekati Phinks.

" Ini waktunya.. dan akan ditambahkan." Sosok mungil itu terlihat membesar dan angka di dahinyapun bertambah. Phinks mengangkat alisnya kemudian ia menoleh kearah Knuckle geram.

" Grr… Lelucon apa lagi ini?" Tanyanya. Knuckle hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat bahunya.

" Entahlah.. tapi dia cocok denganmu. Kalian terlihat.. err… menggemaskan!" Ucap Knuckle. Phinks menggertakkan giginya mendengar jawaban Knuckle. Ia bergegas memutar lengannya. Knuckle memasang sikap waspada.

" Mungkin kau terlalu memprovokasinya, Knuckle-san." Senritsu menggumam pelan.

" Kau mungkin pandai berbicara. Tapi coba kita lihat bagaimana kau akan menghindari pukulanku." Geram Phinks. Auranya mulai menumpuk seiring perputaran lengannya. Senritsu menelan ludahnya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan bahwa aura yang saat ini menumpuk di tangan kanan Phinks belum seberapa.

 _"_ _Seperti yang diharapkan dari anggota Genei Ryodan."_ Pikir Senritsu. Ia melirik Knuckle yang masih ' berusaha' tersenyum. Berusaha? Ya. Senritsu bisa mendengar detak jantung Knuckle yang sedikit panic. Bukankah tersenyum disituasi panic membutuhkan usaha? Knuckle sendiri tengah berfikir keras. Ia sudah berusaha mengulur waktu tadi. Setidaknya bankruptyc miliknya akan bertambah setiap sepuluh detik. tapi mengulur waktu sampai Bankruptyc mencapai batas bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dan lagi jika Phinks berhasil melayangkan pukulan padanya, rencananya bisa rusak. Ia jadi harus mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi. Beberapa meter dibelakang mereka, Leorio membetulkan letak kacamata hitamnya. Sekarang bagaimana? Leorio menatap Knuckle khawatir. Satu-satunya kesempatan menang melawan mereka adalah kemampuan milik Knuckle, Bankruptyc. Masalahnya, untuk mempercepat pertambahan ' hutang' Phinks, Knuckle harus bisa mendaratkan Pukulannya di tubuh Phinks. Jika ia menimbang, kesempatan memukul hanya 50 %.

" Rio.. Leorio!" Sebuah bisikan ditelinganya membuat Leorio tersadar.

" Dengarkan aku. Aku sudah menemukan cara memukulnya. Jadi, kuharap kau bisa menjalankan bagianmu di rencana ini dengan baik." Bisikan Knuckle terdengar jelas ditelinga Leorio. Leorio mengangguk faham meskipun ia tau Knuckle tak akan bisa melihat anggukannya.

" Kau sudah melihat kondisi disini bukan? Jadi, aku tak perlu menjelaskannya padamu. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah, lepaskan pukulan bertubi untuk menghalangi pandangannya saat ia akan menyerangku. Disaat ia sibuk, aku akan mempersiapkan rencanaku ini. Nah, saat itulah kau harus muncul dihadapan mereka, membuat mereka sibuk hingga mereka dapat melupakanku." Knuckle memberi intruksi.

" O..oi.. bagaimana aku bisa membuat mereka melupakanmu sedangkan kau sudah membuat salah satu dari mereka semarah itu?" Tanya Leorio bingung.

" Kau hanya perlu membuat mereka lebih panas lagi. Mudah bukan? Apalagi, sepertinya kau type orang yang pandai mengejek. Iya kan?" Tanya Knuckle. Leorio melempar pandangan kesalnya kearah Knuckle yang berdiri di seberangnya.

 _"_ _Harusnya kau mengajak Killua jika untuk urusan seperti ini!"_ Protes Leorio dalam hati.

" Kalau begitu, rencana dimulai. Jadi.. jangan gagal!" Leorio mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar perkataan Knuckle. Harusnya itu kalimat Leorio untuknya bukan? Leorio segera memfokuskan pandangannya kearah 'arena pertandingan' mereka. Leorio bisa melihat Phinks memutar lengannya sambil menggumam. Terlihat dari bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Phinks menghentikan putaran lengannya dan melompat kearah Knuckle. Knuckle mengeluarkan auranya.

" REN!" Teriak Knuckle.

" Hahaha… kau akan menangkis seranganku hanya dengan ren amatirmu itu? Sayangnya, itu tidak akan cukup." Phinks tertawa senang. Namun kesenangannya tak berlangsung lama saat pukulan Leorio yang bertubi-tubi menggagalkan rencananya untuk membuat Knuckle babak belur. Ia malah jadi sibuk menghindari pukulan Leorio. Phinks mendecak kesal. Ia memang tak terkena satupun pukulan Leorio. Namun, ia jadi terlalu sibuk menghadapi pukulan Leorio dan tak bisa menuntaskan niatnya untuk menghajar Knuckle. Disaat yang bersamaan, Bonolenov melihat kesempatan dan celah untuk menyerang. Matanya tertuju pada sosok Senritsu yang nampaknya melupakan keberadaan Bonolenov hingga tak dalam kondisi awas. Ia segera berlari mendekati Senritsu. Menyadari adanya detak jantung dengan niat membunuh dan sedang menuju kearahnya, Senritsu menoleh dan terhenyak saat melihat Bonolenov.

 _"_ _Gawat.. aku melupakannya!"_ Seru Senritsu dalam hati. Namun langkah Bonolenov berhenti saat sebuah pisau kecil melesat kearahnya. Ia segera merubah arah larinya. Dan menghindari pisau tersebut. Leorio melompat dan menjajarkan dirinya dengan Senritsu.

" Hoo.. jadi, kau yang melepaskan pukulan bertubi-tubi itu?" Phinks menepuk lengan bajunya, kemudian menunjuk Leorio dan Senritsu.

" Katakan. Siapa sebenarnya kalian ini?" Suara Phinks yang berat membuat Leorio dan Senritsu kaku. Mereka mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Mencari sosok laki-laki yang sudah membuatnya semarah ini.

 _"_ _Knuckle baaaakaaaa! Kemana kau?"_ Leorio ingin sekali menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ayolah.. Leorio tak sekuat Knuckle! Jadi ia juga tak yakin bisa mengalahkan anggota Ryodan didepannya ini.

" Apa kalian tidak mendengarkanku? Aku bertanya siapa kalian?!" Phinks menaikkan suaranya. Leorio menelan ludah. Keringat dinginnya mulai terlihat di pelipisnya. Ia mengingat baik-baik semua intruksi Knuckle tadi. Apa dia harus melakukannya?  
" Ha…hahaha…haha…" Leorio tertawa canggung. Senritsu meliriknya heran. " Kami teman Kurapika." Lanjutnya. Phinks dan Bonolenov berpandangan bingung.

" Kurapika? Siapa dia? Apa dia adalah orang yang pernah kami bunuh?" Tarnya Phinks. Leorio menggerakan telunjuknya kekanan dan kekiri.

" Kurapika adalah orang yang cerdas dan kuat. Dia lebih cerdas dari danchoumu kurasa. Dia kuat. lebih kuat dari orang terkuat dikelompokmu. Jika dibandingkan dengannya, tak satupun anggota ryodan yang bisa melebihinya. Aku yakin jika kalian melawannya, kalian tak perlu repot-repot berkeringat. Karena sebelum kalian sempat berkeringat, Kurapika pasti sudah membuat kalian tak berkutik." Jelas Leorio dengan senyum mengejeknya. Senritsu menatap Leorio.

 _"_ _Dia benar-benar tak biasa melakukan ini. Knuckle-san, aku harap kau akan meminta maaf padanya nanti."_ Senritsu tersenyum kecil. Matanya menangkap sebutir keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis Leorio. Kalau saja mereka saat ini tidak sedang dalam keadaan terjepit, mungkin Senritsu sudah tertawa geli melihat Leorio yang berusaha menjadi 'pengejek handal'. Didepannya, Phinks menggertakkan giginya. Disisi lain, Phinks tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya.

 _"_ _Hmm.. jadi Kurapika ini adalah sosok yang kuat? Kurasa setelah ini selesai, aku akan memberitahu danchou tentang 'Kurapika' ini. mungkin ia bisa membantu Ryodan menangkap Kusari aru sialan itu. Apalagi jika orang ini benar, ia sangat hebat. Tunggu! Apa yang kupikirkan? Itu konyol!"_ Pikir Phinks. Ia menggertakkan giginya.

" Hah! Aku jelas tak tau siapa yang kalian bicarakan. Tapi sayangnya, kami tak punya waktu banyak untuk mendengarkan dongengmu."

" Hoo.. sepertinya kau setuju dengan pendapatku. Jadi kau mengaku kalau kalian akan kalah dengan Kurapika?" Tanya Leorio 'santai'.

" Diam! Kalian benar-benar membuang waktuku!" Phinks berteriak marah. Disampingnya, Bonolenov menepuk pundak Phinks.

" Mungkin sebaiknya kita lupakan mereka. Misi kita bukan untuk melawan mereka. Kita disini untuk memburu Kusari aru." Bonolenov mengingatkan. Phinks mengepalkan tangannya. Mencoba untuk menahan emosinya. Karena Bonolenov benar. Mereka tidak seharusnya bermain-main sedangkan Danchou mereka menyuruh mereka memburu Kusari aru. Namun baru saja Phinks hendak mengangguk setuju, terdengar suara Leorio.

" Kusari aru? Kenapa kalian berniat sekali memburunya? Apa dia sehebat itu hingga membuat kalian kewalahan sampai harus memburunya?" Tanya Leorio dengan mimic yang sengaja dibuat seperti orang terkejut. Phinks kembali menautkan alisnya geram. Senritsu bisa mendengar detak jantung Phinks yang bimbang. Phinks sendiri ingin sekali rasanya mengejek Leorio dengan mengatakan bahwa Kurapikanya tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Kusari aru yang sudah membuat Danchou mereka tak berkutik, membunuh anggota terkuat, Uvo, membunuh Pakunoda yang cerdas dan tentu saja hampir membuat anggota Ryodan saling membunuh karena permainannya. Tapi itu JELAS TIDAK MUNGKIN! Mengakui Kusari aru itu hebat? Cih! Tak akan! Tapi melihat Leorio yang masih memasang wajah menjengkelkannya, Phinks tak tahan untuk tidak membalas komentarnya.

" Huh! Kau tak perlu tau pendapatku. Kalau kau ingin tau, kenapa tak kau pertemukan saja Kurapikamu dengan Kusari aru? Lalu nilai saja sendiri." Leorio mengusap dagunya. Memasang pose berfikirnya.

" hmm.. sayangnya, Kurapika hanya mau berurusan dengan orang-orang kuat saja." Leorio menghentikan kaliamatnya dan menoleh kearah Phinks. Jujur saja ia merasa bersalah karena berusaha menyamakan Kurapika dengan badut aneh, Hisoka yang selalu terobsesi dengan orang kuat.

" Jadi, apa ia kuat? maksudku, apa ia sekuat itu sampai kau merekomendasikan Kurapika untuk melawannya? Setidaknya, apa ia sudah berhasil membunuh anggota Ryodan? Jika iya, berarti ia bisa masuk kedalam standart. Mengingat anggota ryodan yang hampir mustahil dikalahkan." Tanya Leorio dengan wajah yang dipolos-poloskan. Phinks membuka mulutnya hendak membantah. Tapi tak satupun suara yang keluar. Ia memang tak pandai berbohong. Semua anggota ryodan bahkan langsung tau jika ia berbohong.

" Hmm.. sepertinya berhasil. Benar kan? Ah… kurasa setelah ini aku harus memberitahu Kurapika bahwa ia mendapatkan tempat di hati setiap anggota genei ryodan sebagai orang yang ditakuti nomor 1!. kurasa ia akan sangat merasa terhormat." Ucap leorio. Sedangkan Phinks dan Bonolenov menatapnya bingung.

" Apa.. maksudmu?" Tanya Phinks.

" Masih bodoh juga? Teman kami, Kurapika adalah petarung yang menggunakan rantai. Atau kalian lebih mengenalnya sebagai Kusari Aru brengsek." Phinks dan Bnolenov membelalakkan matanya.

" Bonolenov, aku tak peduli lagi. Kita selesaikan sekarang!" Phinks melompat kearah Leorio. Leorio menghindari pukulan Phinks. Namun dalam sekejap, Phinks sudah berada di belakang Leorio. Leoriopun segera menarik pisaunya dan melempar pisau itu kearah Phinks.

" Senritsu!" Leorio berteriak. Senritsu mengangguk kecil. Faham akan maksud Leorio yang mencoba mengingatkannya bahwa Bonolenov kini mengincarnya.

" Kau melihat kemana, Bodoh?!" Phinks kembali mencoba memukul Leorio. Leorio melompat mundur. Ia memukul tanah sekilas lalu kembali melempar pisau. Phinks menghindar dan hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Leorio untuk menendang Phinks. Phinks terseret mundur.

" Cih.. boleh juga!" Leorio memasukkan tangannya ke saku.

" Simpan pujanmu. Aku belum selesai." Ujar Leorio. Phinks mengangkat alisnya saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan pukulan keras di punggungnya. Phinks tersungkur.

" Harusnya kau ingat, sebelum aku menendangmu aku memukul tanah lebih dulu tadi." Leorio mengingatkan. Phinks masih diam.

" Leorio.. ini aku." Suara Knuckle terdengar di telinga Leorio. Leorio mencoba untuk menahan dirinya meneriaki Knuckle yang seenaknya saja menyerahkan kedua orang itu kepadanya. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Mencoba mencari sosok Knuckle.

" Dengarkan aku. Persiapanku hampir selesai. Setelah ini, kita akan menyerangnya bersama-sama. Tapi aku akan berfungsi sebagi back upmu. Kau tetap petarung utama di arena ini. karena ia tak akan bisa melihatku. Saat ini aku ada tepat dibelakang Phinks. Aku bersama temanku, Meleoron. Ia bisa membuatku tak terlihat." Leorio mengernyit. Meleoron? Ah! Ia ingat! Dia bunglon chimera ant yang ada di rumah sakit saat Gon sekarat itu bukan?

" Setelah Phinks mencapai batas, kau bisa meninggalkan kami dan susul Senritsu." Suara Knuckle terdengar lagi. Tunggu! Senritsu? Leorio menggerakkan matanya dan baru menyadari bahwa Senritsu dan Bonolenov tak ada disana.

" Ini waktunya.. dan akan kutambahkan." Suara imut itu menyadarkan Leorio. Saat itu, Phinks sedang sibuk memukuli makhluk yang.. err… entah sejak kapan sudah sebesar anjing Doberman itu. Setelah kesal dengan makhluk itu, Phinks menoleh kearah Leorio.

" Kalau melenyapkannya mustahil, mungkiin melenyapkan sikacamata itu akan bisa membebaskanku dari makhluk aneh ini." Gumam Phinks pada dirinya sendiri. Keduanya kembali berterung dengan sengit. Hampir-hampir mereka saling membunuh satu sama lain. Tak satupun dari mereka yang terluka. Sampai akhirnya, Leorio yang tengah menangkis tangan kanan Phinks tak menyadari tangan kiri Phinks yang bebas. Dengan cepat, Phinks melepaskan pukulannya tepat diperut Leorio. Leorio terpelanting dan berakhir dengan benturan keras ditanah. Ia mencoba duduk sambil terbatuk.

" Itu untuk membayar tendanganmu." Ujar Phinks puas. Namun sedetik kemudian, Phinks merasakan pukulan di punggungnya. Membuatnya harus tersungkur keras ditanah. Leorio tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia segera memukul tanah dan membuat Phinks yang saat itu terbaring terpental jauh keatas. Tanpa Phinks ketahui, Knuckle- yang tak bisa terlihat karena bersama Meleoron- sudah berada diatasnya. Knucklepun kembali melepaskan pukulannnya. Membuat Phinks terbanting keras, dan membuat Makhluk nennya yang menggemaskan berkembang pesat. Knuckle tersenyum puas.

 _"_ _Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, leorio. Karena ini akan berakhir dengan cepat."_ Knuckle mengepalkan tangannya dan berlari kearah Phinks.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Senritsu memegang lengannya. Pukulan Bonolenov hanya menyentuhnya sedikit. Tapi itu cukup membuatnya terbanting. Senritsu menatap Bonolenov ngeri. Saat ini, Bonolenov tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Perban yang melilit tubuhnya entah kemana. Mengekspose tubuh Bonolenov yang seperti daun berulat. Sekali melihat Bonolenov, Senritsu langsung tau siapa dia. Suku gyudondo memang terkenal dengan keadaan tubuh yang berlubang seperti Bonolenov. Suku ini biasa melakukan tarian persembahan yang diiringi instrument yang dihasilkan dari tubuh berlubang mereka.

" Ah.. sou.. ini pertaruangan suara." Senritsu mengeluarkan Flutenya. Bonolenov mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan. Menghasilkan suara melecit bernada tinggi. Suara itu cukup membuat telinga normal merasa sakit saat mendengarnya. Apalagi telinga Senritsu yang memang istimewa.

" Instrument ini.. Fuzzy Buzz no.1! Gawat, kalau begini aku bisa celaka!" Senritsu segera mengangkat flutenya dan mulai memainkan beberapa nada yang membuat Senritsu tenang. Instrument yang dimainkan Senritsu memantulkan Instrument Bonolenov. Bonolenov menghentikan gerakannya.

" Hmm.. kemampuan suara juga, eh?" Gumam Bonolenov. Senritsu menurunkan Flutenya.

" Apa kau tau pertarungan antara suara tak akan pernah berakhir?" Tanya senritsu. Bonolenov mengangguk.

" Tapi sayangnya, aku sudah bisa mengatasi hal itu. Kau salah jika menganggap ini tidak akan berakhir. Aku akan mengakhirinya dengan cepat." Bonolenov kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan. Namun semakin lama, gerakan itu semakin cepat. Menciptakan lingkaran udara yang berputar bising. Senritsu menutup telinganya.399238

" Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak punya skill bertarung apapun." Senritsu mengepalkan tangannya gelisah. Ia sedikit menyesali keputusannya untuk membawa Bonolenov menjauh dari Leorio. Tapi ia tidak ingin dirinya mengganggu Leorio dan membuatnya justru mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Itu sangat tidak efektif dalam pertarungan bukan? Satu-satunya kartu yang bisa membantunya saat ini hanyalah kertas yang ia simpan disaku bajunya. Kertas yang sudah ia buru setahun terakhir. Yang ia temukan dua bulan yang lalu, dan masih belum bisa ia musnahkan. Ia tak tau bagaimana caranya memusnahkan kertas itu. Padahal saat ia menemukannya, ia sudah tak sabar ingin kembali ke wujud aslinya. Tapi ternyata tak semudah itu. Dan hari ini, Senritsu sengaja membawanya.

 _"_ _Tak hanya membawanya.. tapi menggunakannya."_ Senritsu menghela nafas pelan. Ia kembali meniup flutenya. Memainkan melodi yang ia lihat di atas kertas itu.. melodi yang indah, namun sangat menyayat. Bonolenov tersentak mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mendengarnya? Harusnya ia tak mendengar suara apapun selain suara instrument dari putarannya. Kaki Bonolenov mulai melemas dan membuatnya berlutut dipenuhi kegalauan yang tak terhingga. Alunan music itu terdengar amat menyedihkan. Ia merasakankesedihan menguak dari dirinya. Ia tak tau kenapa. Namun melodi itu membuat pikirannya kalut. Ia tak lagi peduli dan bertanya-tanya mengapa ia harus merasakan kepedihan hanya perlu merasa sedih! Itu saja! Senritsu masih terus memainkan dark sonata.

 _"_ _Awal yang bagus. Sekarang.."_ Senritsu mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Alunan music yang awalnya menyedihkan berubah menjadi alunan yang menyentak dan menyebarkan aura kegelapan. Tempo musiknya yang cepat, membuat Bonolenov merasakan amarah yang meluap. Ia berteriak frustasi dan berguling terasa panas. Disisi lain, Senritsu memaksakan dirinya untuk terus bermain.

"Ini belum cukup. Aku harus memainkan semuanya!" Tekad Senritsu. Ia tau idenya gila. Temannya saja langsung menemui ajal saat memainkan dark sonata. Padahal ia hanya memainkan beberapa bait saja. Senritsu juga merasa heran karena ia mampu bertahan bahkan di bait-bait terakhir. Ia berfikir, mungkin jika ia selamat, ia akan belajar ilmu bela diri. Hingga ia tak perlu memainkan sheet music terkutuk ini.

 _Jika ia selamat_

Senritsu tersenyum miris disela tiupannya. Ia mulai merasakan sensasi aneh ditubuhnya. Ia terus memainkan dark sonata dan mengabaikan keadaan tubuhnya. Ia melihat Bonolenov yang tersungkur tak bergerak. Senritsu tak menghentikan permainannya. Ia memejamkan matanya.

 _"_ _Setidaknya, ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Kurapika."_ Senritsu sempat tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia menyentuh tanah.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

" Ck, ini sakit sekali." Leorio mengusap dahinya. Knuckle hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

" Maafkan aku." Ujarnya. Leorio mendengus kesal.

" Sudahlah lupakan. Tapi, sampai kapan ia tidak bisa menggunakan nen?" Tanya Leorio.

" Hmm.. tidak terlalu lama. 3 bulan mungkin." Jawab Knuckle. Leorio hanya ber oh ria. Ia menatap Phinks yang bersender di pohon dengan kepala menunduk. Ternyata Knuckle benar-benar bisa mengalahkannya. Leorio menggelengkan kepalanya membayangkan apa jadinya dia jika tak ada Knuckle.

" Ah, sebaiknya kita mencari senritsu sekarang." Ajak Knuckle.

" Hn. Kau benar." Mereka segera melompat menjauhi Phinks yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Di bahunya, seekor kucing ungu menggeliat manja. 90 hari tanpa nen mungkin akan membuat Phinks merasa amat marah!

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

TBC!

Akhirnya ^^

Kanar Sasku-san: Arigatou reviewnya.. hehehe ada nggak ya?*plak

Doain aja ga ada. Soalnya author masih tak jelas ini endingnya XD biasalah.. kalo nulis asal apa yang keluar hohohoho..

Seira-chan: Arigatou Gozaimasu ^^

Wah, iya kah? Wkwkwk.. minta doanya aja deh. Soalnya authornya gaje. Kadang menghayati, kadang nggak*plak. Tapi Amaya tetep berharap kritik dan saran untuk ff ini. biar bisa banyak perbaikan ^^

Thanks sudah membaca… ditunggu reviewnya ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Minna san ^^

Masih ada yang baca kan? o.O

Hehehe datang lagi chapter yang mendebarkan! ( sama sekali nggak XD- Killua says-)

Sebelumnya gomen sekali yaaa.. author baru kali ini bikin adegan pertarungan. Jadi kalau kurang greget dan berantakan, maafkan saya. Hehehe.. bagaimanapun, bayangkan saja kalau mereka bertarung. Biar memuaskan. Hehehe… kita lanjut ya ^^

Seperti biasa, author mau mengingatkan kita untuk mendoakan om Yoshihiro Togashi, sang pemilik hunter x hunter. Semoga beliau ternyata sudah nyiapin surprise dengan langsung ngeluarin chapter barunya yang bejibun * hasil hiatus segini lamanya om! XD

Amaya's style. Don't like, still read ya XD*plak

Chapter 11: Wing x Duet x Illumi

Lagi-lagi peluru beruntun itu menumbangkan pohon tempat mereka berlindung. Knov berdecak kesal dan dengan cepat melompat kedalam dimensi yang dibukanya. Dibelakangnya, Wing dan Illumi ikut melompat. Mereka menghilang bersamaan dengan pohon yang berdebum keras.

" Haaah! Aku sudah mulai bosan melawan mereka." Keluh Illumi dengan ekspresi datarnya.

" Kita tak bisa mendekat jika raksasa itu tak menghentikan tembakannya." Gerutu Knov. " dan lagi, si rambut pirang itu. Kita tak akan bisa maju jika kita tak tahu apa kekuatannya." Lanjutnya. Tangannya meraih botol air mineral.

" Sepertinya dia manipulator. Kuperhatikan, dia tak melepaskan handphonenya satu detik pun." Jawab Wing. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Illumi.

" Kau juga manipulator bukan?" Tanyanya. Illumi terdiam beberapa detik. Kemudian ia menatap Wing dengan datar.

" Kau pikir begitu?" ia balik bertanya. Wing menggeleng.

" Lebih tepatnya Killua yang memberitahuku." Jawabnya santai.

" Sou.." Illumi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Wing meliriknya sekilas, kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia kembali mengingat percakapan singkatnya dengan Killua.

 _"_ _Ano.. wing-san! Kemari sebentar." Killua menarik Wing menjauh dari keramaian._

 _"_ _Doushite, Killua-kun?" Tanyanya saat mereka sudah terpisah dari teman-temannya._

 _"_ _Betsuni..aku hanya ingin memberikanmu peringatan. Mengingat kau akan satu tim dengan Aniki." Ujar Killua sambil melirik Illumi yang tengah berbicara dengan Hisoka. Wing mengikuti arah pandang killua._

 _"_ _Jadi.. dia seorang manipulator. Dia sangat mahir mengendalikan apapun untuk apapun…." Killua menceritakan hal yang ia ketahui tentang Illumi. Bagaimanapun, Illumi adalah orang yang tak terduga. Killua sendiri kadang tak tahu apa yang tengah direncanakan anikinya itu. Ia menceritakan bagaimana Illumi mengontrolnya dengan sebuah jarum yang ia sendiri tak tahu kapan Illumi menancapkannya dikepala killua._

 _"_ _Hmm.. sou.. sepertinya dia sangat berbakat." Wing kembali menoleh kearah Illumi. Wing bahkan cukup terkejut dengan fakta bahwa selama ini, Killua sudah di 'manipulasi'. Termasuk saat ia belajar nen dengannya. Ia bukan tak tahu tentang Illumi. Tapi dalam situasi ini, ia harus bekerjasama dengan Illumi. Mau, atau tidak._

" Hmm.. sebaiknya kita selesaikan sekarang juga. Aku tak sabar ingin melihat Kill bertarung. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya membunuh." Usul Illumi.

" Ya, aku setuju – tentu tidak dengan idemu tentang melihat Killua membunuh- dan kabar baiknya, aku punya rencana yang bagus. Target pertama kita, Raksasa itu." Knov membenarkan letak kacamatanya sambil tersenyum licik.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

" Yak! Lima menit!" Seru Shalnark.

" Sepertinya mereka tidak berniat kembali." Franklin mengendurkan penjagaannya. Auranya perlahan menghilang.

" Sepertinya. Ne, menurutmu apa yang lain akan bertemu dengan orang-orang seperti tadi?" Shalnark meminta pendapat Franklin.

" Entahlah. Tapi yang pasti, kita harus waspada. Sebenarnya mereka bertiga cukup kuat. aku bisa merasakannya." Franklin mengingatkan. Shalnark mengangguk setuju. Aura mereka memang terlihat kuat. Tapi Shalnark yakin selama Franklin bersamanya, mereka tak akan bisa mendekatinya. Bagaimanapun, peluru Franklin bukan hal yang mudah dihindari. Shalnark mengakui bahwa kemampuan mereka menghindari peluru nen milik Franklin bisa terbilang menakjubkan. Buktinya tak satupun peluru Franklin yang menembus kepala mereka.

" Tapi, Kurasa dibandingkan dirimu, mereka belum ada apa- ap..-"

" Universe Bang!" Shalnark yang belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, dengan cepat melompat mundur saat melihat cahaya biru menyentuh punggung Franklin. Franklin terbatuk dan berguling menabrak pepohonan. Membuat dirinya dan pohon yang ditabraknya terseret beberapa meter.

" Franklin!" Teriak Shalnark. Sebuah langkah yang terdengar membuatnya dengan cepat menoleh. Menangkap sosok Wing yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Shalnark menatapnya kesal.

" Kau yang membuatnya terseret sejauh itu?" Nada suara shalnark terdengar aneh. Ia kesal. Namun ekspresinya tetap menunjukkan wajah innocence.

" Bisa dibilang begitu." Wing tersenyum ramah kearahnya.

 _"_ _Huft… sepertinya dia enhancher. Aku sangat tidak berniat melawannya."_ Rutuk shalnark dalam hati. Ia kemudian melihat sekeliling.

" Mana teman-temanmu?" Tanya Shalnark. Wing memandangnya dengan bingung lalu tersenyum.

" Wah, kau berharap melawan kami bertiga secara bersamaan?" Tanya wing.

" Mungkin." Jawab Shalnark sekenanya. Ia sendiri sedang berfikir. Bagaimana harusnya ia melawan Wing. Tidak ada yang bisa ia beri antenanya disini. Hanya dua pilihan. Pertama, ia harus menancapkan antenanya pada Wing, yang kedua pada dirinya sendiri. Ia benci pilihan kedua. Tapi sangat tak mungkin mendekati si kacamata itu sedang ia tak memiliki back up yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian Wing.

" Hh.. baiklah.." Shalnark menghela nafas berat. Bagaimanapun, ini jalan satu-satunya. Shalnark mengeluarkan antenanya dan mengotak-atik handphonenya.

" Kau nampak tak bersemangat." Tanya Wing. Shalnark mengangkat antenanya.

" Ya. Aku harusnya menggunakan ini padamu. Tapi sepertinya aku tak punya celah sama sekali. Dan berkat itu aku harus menggunakan pilihan yang sangat kubenci." Jawab Shalnark sambil tersenyum.

" Jadi, apa kau marah padaku?" Tanya Wing lagi. Shalnark diam sebentar lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah.

" Kurasa iya. Jadi.." Shalnark menancapkan antenna itu di kakinya. " aku akan menyelesaikan ini secepatnya." Shalnark memencet handphonenya. Aura Shalnark langsung menyeruak bagaikan air yang diisi terlalu penuh. Wing memundurkan kakinya.

 _"_ _Tepat seperti dugaan Illumi."_ Wing menghela nafas lalu meraih ujung kemejanya yang memang tak pernah rapi itu. Ia memasukkan kemejanya dan merapikannya. Kemudian ia mendoongakkan kepalanya. Shalnark dapat melihat perubahan pada raut wajah Wing setelah laki-laki berkacamata it merapikan kemejanya. Matanya nampak bekilat antusias. Wajahnya yang dari awal berhiaskan senyuman ramah – meski untuk Shalnark sekalipun- kini terlihat mengerikan dengan senyum liciknya. Auranya yang tadi bagaikan tesan gerimis kini sudah . berganti. Shalnark menyilangkan tangannya untuk menepis angina kencang akibat perubahan aura Wing.

 _"_ _Su.. Sugoi.. rasanya seperti melihat Uvo sedang bertarung. Tentu saja karena aku hanya pernah melihatnya. Bukan bertarung dengannya."_ Shalnark menyipitkan matanya. Mencoba menangkap sosok Wing dengan matanya. Namun debu yang berterbangan membuatnya kesulitan melihat. Perlahan kabut debu itu menghilang. Namun Shalnark tak dapat menemukan sosok Wing. Ia memutar badannya dan mendapati sosok lain di belakangnya. Sosok raksasa yang dikenalnya. Shalnark memencet handphonenya. Menonaktifkan autopilotnya.

" Franklin! Yokatta.. kukira kau tak akan kembali dalam waktu yang lama." Shalnark berjalan santai kearahnya. Franklin hanya menatapnya datar. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

" Mm? Doushite?" Tanya Shalnark heran.

" Double Machine Gun." Shalnark membelalakkan matanya. Ia menoleh mencari sosok target Franklin. Namun matanya membulat sempurna saat ia merasakan panas dilengannya.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Gluk..gluk..gluk.. ah! Tidak kusangka akan secepat ini." Gumam Illumi. Knov disampingnya tengah sibuk memeriksa lengan Wing.

" Jadi kita apakan mereka?" Wing bertanya kepada Illumi.

" Mereka? Si rambut pirang maksudmu? Aku sudah menancapkan jarum yang serupa dengan yang kugunakan padamu tadi, Wing-san. Jadi dia tak akan bebas sebelum aku mencabutnya." Illumi memandang Shalnark yang kiniberbaring tak sadarkan diri di sudut ruangan dimensi knov.

" Jadi, kau mau bilang jika raksasa itu sudah mati?" Knov beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju tubuh besar Franklin. Illumi mengangguk dengan ekspresi datarnya. Wing menghela nafas.

" Padahal menurutku, kita tak perlu membunuh mereka. Bagaimanapun, semua akan menjadi keputusan Kurapika-kun nanti." Wing memperhatikan perban dilengannya. Perban itu sedikit memerah karena darah di lengan kanannya. Sebelum melawan Shalnark dan Franklin di ronde kedua tadi, Knov memang mengusulkan taktik bertarung yang mereka gunakan tadi. Dan harus membuat Wing dengan terpaksa manjadi objek Manipulasi Illumi. Meskipun Illumi hanya menancapkan jarumnya dengan tujuan agar Wing tak menjadi objek milik Shalnark. Ia tak menaruh control penuh atas Wing. Lebih tepatnya jika menggunakan istilah Shalnark, autopilot yang dinonaktifkan. Illumi- yang entah dengan jeniusnya- menggunakan jarumnya dengan dua perintah. Gerak reflek untuk menghindari serangan apapun, dan hanya terfokus dengan target yang dipasangkan. Sementara Wing sibuk melawan Shalnark, Illumi dan Knov sudah menunggu Franklin yang terpental akibat pukulan Wing ditempat yang diperkirakan. Begitu bunyi berdebum akibat benturan tubuh Franklin dan tebing menggema, dengan tangkas, Knov membuka pintu dimensinya dan Illumipun melompat keluar dengan jarum yang sudah disiapkannya. Namun jarum itu lain dengan yang ditancapkannya pada Wing. Jarum yang dipegangnya akan membuat orang yang dimanipulasi olehnya akan 100% mati.

" Huh.. mau bagaimana lagi, aku hanya membawa dua jarum yang seperti itu." Illumi mengangkat bahunya. Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya Knov berbalik menatap kedua 'partner'nya bergantian.

" Sudah cukup istirahatnya. Kita lanjutkan perjalanannya." Ajak Knov. Wing mengangguk dan Illumi segera bangkit dari duduknya. Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah pintu. Knov mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya dan membuka pintu itu. Mereka pun memasuki pintu itu. Meninggalkan Shalnark yang terduduk diam disudut ruang.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Kurapika memegang pelipisnya. Entah kenapa barusan kepalanya seperti ditusuk jarum. Namun itu hanyasekilas saja. Meski hanya sekilas, Gon masih sempat menangkap kernyitan Kurapika.

" Kurapika, doushite?" Tanya Gon. Kurapika menoleh dan tersenyum.

" iiee.. betsuni." Jawab Kurapika. Disebelahnya, Killua memperhatikan Kurapika.

 _"_ _Uso!"_ ejeknya dalam hati. Entah mungkin ia bangga karena diantara teman-temannya ia yang paling pintar berbohong. Meskipun Kurapika jauh lebih pintar mempertahankan kebohongannya.

" Kalau kau merasakan sesuatu, katakana saja. Dalam situasi seperti ini tidak perlu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Karena itu justru akan membahayakan kita semua." Ucap Killua. Kurapika tertegun mendengarnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

" Aku setuju denganmu. Tapi aku benar-benar tak apa. Hanya.. sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan yang lain." Jawab Kurapika. Killua tak melanjutkan opininya. Ia memilihterus berlari dalam diam. Bergelut dengan pikirannya tentang apa yang dipikirkan Kurapika. Sampai akhirnya, Bisuke – yang ada di barisan terdepan- berhenti melangkah. Tangannya terulur kesamping.

" Semuanya, Gunakan Gyo!" Perintah Bisuke. Mereka menurut dan menggunakan Gyonya.

" A..ap.. ini.." Morel menatap pepohonan didepannya tak percaya. Gon dan Killua menggertakkan giginya. Kurapika hanya menatap jalan didepannya tajam. Hisoka tersenyum dan bersiul pendek.

" Kurasa, sebaiknya mereka menambahkan papan sambutan disini.. selamat datang di arena laba-laba~" Gumam Hisoka. Mereka masih tak bergerak. Lebih tepatnya bingung dengan cara yang akan mereka gunakan untuk melewati pepohonan yang kini sudah dihiasi dengan benang yang membentuk jaring laba-laba disetiap celah. Killua mencari-cari celah diantara benang itu. Namun ia segera menyadari sebuah langkah samar diatas mereka.

" Gon!" Killua melempar tubuhnya kearah Gon tepat saat sosok wanitaberambut keunguan itu melompat kearah Gon dengan benang dikedua tangannya. Hisoka melihat kesempatan itu dan melempar kartunya kearah 'hutan jarring laba-laba' buatan Machi.

" Jalan keluar siap~" Seru Hisoka. Kurapika dengan sigap mengarahkan Chain jailnya kearah Machi. Machi mendecak kesal dan menghindarinya.

" Baiklah.." Machi menunjuk Hisoka " Kau akan kuurus lebih dulu." Ucapnya sarkastik.

" Ho.. aku merasa tersanjung mendengarnya darimu." Hisoka membungkuk hormat kearah Machi.

" Tunggu Machi!" Sebuah suara berat terdengar diantara pepohonan. Kemudian sosok samurai yang sudah taka sing muncul dihadapan mereka.

" Biar aku saja yang mengurus badut pengkhianat ini." Nobunaga memegang gagang katananya. Hisoka menatapnya dengan tatapan berminat.

"BUM" Suara berdebum membuat semuanya mencari sumber suara. Morel berdiri dengan cerutu raksasanya.

" Kurasa aku yang akan menjadi lawanmu, My Lady?" Morel menatap Machi dengan senyuman mengejeknya.

" Hati-hati, Morel-san. Dia berbahaya untuk ukuran 'remaja' wanita." Timpal Hisoka. Machi melempar tatapan membunuhnya kearah Hisoka.

" Yosh.. kalau begitu, aku akan tinggal disini." Gon bangkit dari duduknya.

" Kau gila?" Ujar Killua.

" Killua.. kalaupun aku tidak berhenti disini, aku masih akan bertarung dengan laba-laba lainnya. Mengingat mereka berdua disini sekarang. Lagipula, aku yang tau kemampuan mereka. Hisoka pasti akan sibuk sendiri bukan? Aku harus membantu Morel-san." Jelas Gon. Killua menatapnya khawatir. Sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas berat. Ia menyerah dengan sikap Gon.

"OK! Tapi, jangan bertindak ceroboh. Kau mengerti?" Killua mengingatkan. Gon mengangguk.

" Kau juga. Tolong jaga Kurapika agar tak bertindak bodoh." Pinta Gon. Killua mengacungkan jempolnya.

" Makasete." Killua segera berlari melewati 'jalan' yang sudah dibuat Hisoka.

" Kalian, jangan gegabah! Jangan sampai aku tidak melihat kalian ditempat tujuan nanti!" Ancam Bisuke lalu menyusul Killua. Gon mengangguk semangat. Sementara Morel mengacungkan jempolnya. Hisoka? Jangan tanyakan badut itu. Ia tentu saja sudah sangat tak sabar memulai pertarungannya dengan Nobunaga.

" Gon.." Kurapika menatapnya khawatir.

" Daijobu, Kurapika! Kami akan menyusul kalian." Gon mencoba meyakinkan. Kurapika tersenyum tipis dan segera mengikuti Bisuke dan Killua.

 _"_ _Kurapika.. jangan gegabah."_ Gon berharap dalam hati. Ditatapnya punggung Kurapika yang semakin menjauh.

" Jadi, siapa yang akan kumutilasi lebih dulu? Kau? Atau.. kau, nak?" Machi berjalan mendekati mereka. Aura pertempuran mulai terasa disekitar mereka. Masing-masing dengan aura membunuh yang kuat. Bagaimanapun, ini akan menjadi kemenangan. Tekad itulah yang kini ada dimasing-masing pribadi. Tekad kompetitif yang akan berdampak buruk. Membunuh, atau dibunuh!

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

TBC

Hwa~ pertarungan lainnya. Jujur ini sangat melelahkan.. karena Amaya cinta damai XD*plak

Sekali lagi gomen kalau kurang greget. Soalnya ini first time bikin cerita perang-perangan gini. Pernahnya perang lempar tomat(?)

Gomen juga kalau chapter kali ini ga panjang-panjang.. Yah, Amaya sedang terserang virus ngadat. Ngadat otaknya XD

 **Rianthi Risma-san: hai juga! Lama tak jumpa*plak**

 **Senritsu? Oh.. Cuma capek aja abis lomba marathon sama Bonolenov XD( seketika termutilasi) iya bentar lagi Kuropika fight^^ - ngomongnya udah dari kapan- hohoho tenang saja.. illumi dan Hisoka kan selalu ada(?) dalam cerita ini. eits.. kadang banyak mau menimbulkan inspirasi XD arigatou sudah mampir ^^/**

 **Kanar Sasku-san: Senritsu kenapa ya? Dia kenapa emang?*Plak* yah.. masih misteri tentang senritsu XD. Hehehe.. no problem. Emang Amaya juga ngerasa gimanaa gitu. Pas bikin chapter sebelumnya emang agak jenuh. Soalnya isinya mereka bertiga (?). mungkin emang itu penyebabnya kali ya? Hehehe.. yah, seperti yang Amaya jelaskan.. Amaya yang cinta damai ini suka bingung bikin adegan pertempuran. Kecuali pertempuran antar kekasih*plak. Arigatou gozaimasu * bungkukin badan**

 **Untuk readers yang setia membaca *kriik kriik* semoga semakin meningkatkan minat membaca-serasa petugas perpustakaan- tulisan ini masih banyak salahnya.. jadi Amaya mohon reviewnya ya ^^ yang berisi kritik, saran, atau sekedar surat fans, silahkan.. Amaya akan terima dengan senang gegap gempita XD* dipanggang.**

 **Sekali lagi, arigatou Gozaimasu!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Minna san! Ogenki desuka?**

 **Saya dan para abang ( baca: Kurapika, Leorio, Kuroro, Hisoka) serta adik ( baca: Gon, Killua) baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatirkan kami XD* ditimpuk**

 **Ne.. ne.. ini chapter berapa ya? – mendadak amnesia-**

 **Sebenernya Amaya sedang kebingungan. Karena ending yang masih tak jelas. Kemarin ngajak Kurapika dan Kuroro diskusi, malah tuding-tudingan biar salah satu dari mereka mati. Author suruh bermaafan masih pada ga mau. Tanya ama Leorio dan Killua katanya suruh nikahin aja*plak**

 **Jadi, doakan author yang ketje ini ya..agar panjang umur, banyak fans dan disayang kurapika dan Killua*plak**

 **Terakhir, seperti biasa mau kasih peringatan, kalau fanfic ini hanya hasil imajinasi orang yang suka berkhayal. Jadi jika didalamnya terdapat kehororan yang mampu membangkitkan penyakit jantung dan asam urat (?) mohon dimaklumin. Karena hanya Togashi sensei lah yang punya hunter x hunter yang tidak mengandung kehororan tersebut XD**

 **Happy reading ^^d**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Lightning x God x Bang!**

Siang itu matahari bersinar terik. Tak nampak sedikitpun awan kelabu yang menandakan bahwa hujan akan turun. Suasana yang sangat normal, monoton, dan membosankan. Namun semua kedamaian itu seakan kamuflase bagi dunia untuk menyembunyikan 'peperangan' yang tengah terjadi di area hutan luas dipinggiran kota Yorkshin. Pohon-pohon yang tumbang, tebing yang runtuh, dan rumput yang terkulai layu, menjadi pemandangan yang mewarnai siang di area hutan tersebut. Sebuah asap putih mengepul lebat dari arah selatan hutan. Asap itu mengepul tanpa percikan api sedikitpun. Tentu saja, karena asap itu hanyalah bentuk penyaluran nen dari salah seorang petarung yang kini tengah tersenyum puas. Morel mengangkat cerutunya dan meniupkan asap sekali lagi dengan keras. Kali ini ia menambahkan sesuatu yang 'spesial' dalam asapnya. Ia lalu memberi isyarat pada Gon untuk mengikutinya dalam konsidi zetsu. Gon mengangguk mengerti dan mulai mengikuti Morel. Disisi lain, Machi memicingkan matanya. Melihat dalam kepulan asap itu benar-benar menyusahkan baginya. Meskipun ia menggunakan Gyo sekalipun. Ia bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa Morel adalah pengguna nen yang hebat.

 _"_ _Sial! Aku tidak bisa menemukan mereka. Zetsu?In? Apa ini jebakan?"_ Machi tetap memasang sikap tubuh waspadanya. Pikirannya menerka-nerka apa yang direncanakan Morel.

" Nobu! Kau disana?" Teriak Machi akhirnya. Ia jarang sekali menaikkan intonasi suaranya. Dan sekarang ia harus menaikkannya agar Nobunaga mendengarnya. Ia merasa kesal.

" Ya, Machi! Tapi untuk saat ini, urus urusanmu sendiri! Aku juga sedang sibuk!" Nobunaga mencoba berkelit dari kartu-kartu milik Hisoka. Machi mendecak kesal. Kalau saja ia bisa melihat Nobunaga, pasti ia sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Sejak kapan Nobu berani berkata 'urus urusanmu sendiri' padanya? Percakapan itu berlangsung hanya 30 detik lamanya. Namun mereka berdua tak pernah menyangka bahwa percakapan ringan itu mampu membuat lawan mereka menerjang mereka berdua secara bersamaan. Percakapan singkat itu akan menjadi hal yang dikutuk oleh Machi dan Nobunaga. Mereka merutuki kecerobohan mereka yang mengurangi keawasan masing-masing, sampai mereka terlambat menyadari datangnya pukulan yang membentur perut mereka dengan keras. Saat Machi sibuk bertanya tentang keberadaan Nobunaga, Gon-yang dalam keadaan in karena asap Morel- meluncurkan jajankennya tepat ke perut Machi. Disisi lain, Nobunaga yang mendengar lenguhan Machi menoleh dan kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Hisoka. Ia menarik tubuh Nobunaga dengan Bungee Gum dan memukul perut Nobunaga. Keduanya terpental keras. Machi menyadari bahwa ia terbebas dari kepulan asap itu karena pukulan Gon. Sedangkan Nobunaga, dengan sialnya ia justru masuk kedalam 'hutan asap'. Gon dan Morel terkejut saat sosok Nobunaga masuk kedalam area berasap tersebut. Mereka melompat mundur. Mencoba memberi jarak tarung bagi mereka. Gon mengerutkan keningnya.

" Hisokaa! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mengirim Nobunaga-san kesini?" Protes Gon. Tangannya bergerak tak karuan. Hisoka tersenyum 'manis'.

" Tapi kau juga mengirim penjahit manis ini kesini, Gon. Jadi sekarang kita bertukar umpan. Hm?" Jawab Hisoka santai. Gon menggembungkan pipinya. Padahal ia berniat mengatur rencana dengan Morel dengan sengaja mengirim Machi ketempat Hisoka sementara. Tapi, sepertinya rencana itu harus mereka enyahkan melihat Nobunaga yang membelalakkan matanya marah.

" Gawat! Dia marah!" Bisik Gon. Morel mengangguk lengkap dengan senyum mengejeknya. Senyum manipulase yang menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya yang sama besarnya dengan Gon.

" Apa kalian menganggapku tidak serius akan membunuh kalian?" Nobunaga mengeluarkan katananya. Sebenarnya ia tak seserius itu dengan ucapannya. Karena ia berniat membawa Gon bersamanya. Tentu saja jika ia berhasil mendapatkan Gon, ia akan mencari Killua. Ia berfikir mungkin akan jadi lebih mudah jika ia sudah mendapatkan Gon sebagai umpan. Killua pasti akan menyusul Gon bukan?

 _"_ _Gon, kau akan segera bergabung dengan Ryodan."_ Nobunaga menyeringai sambil menatap Gon. Gon mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya menyiratkan kesungguhan untuk melawan Nobunaga. Nobunaga terkekeh melihat sorot mata penuh kesungguhan itu. Ia pun bergerak cepat menuju Gon dan Morel. Gon memasang kuda-kudanya.

" Majulah!" Teriaknya.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sebuah suara ledakan membuat Killua menoleh dalam larinya.

 _"_ _Gon.."_ Killua tidak meragukannya. Itu pasti perbuatan Gon.

" Hhh.. kalau kau berlari sambil melihat kebelakang seperti itu, kau bisa menabrak pohon, Killua! Tetap waspada!" Bisuke mengembalikan arah pandangnya dan mengangguk.

" Hei, Killua.." Panggil Kurapika.

" Hn?"

" Mereka akan baik- baik saja kan?" Tanya Kurapika pelan. Killua melirik Kurapika kemudian menghela nafas.

"Doakan saja. Kau membuatku terdengar seperti orang yang akan bisa memprediksikan masa depan seseorang, Kurapika. Lagipula saat ini, kita harus lebih mengkhawatirkan diri kita sendiri." Jawab Killua. Jujur saja ini bukan yang sebenarnya dipikirkannya.

" Killua benar, Kurapika.. lagipula besar kemungkinan kita akan berhadapan dengan anggota ryodan lainnya. Dan untuk itulah kita harus mengenyahkan rasa khawatir kita. Karena jika tidak, itu sungguh hanya akan membuat kita sendiri kesusahan saat bertarung." Ujar Bisuke bijak. Kurapika merenungkannya sejenak. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Bisuke.

" Kau benar, Bisuke-san. Arigatou." Kurapika mencoba tersenyum. Bisuke mengibas-ibaskan tangannya malu.

" Ah.. tak perlu berterimakasih. Dan tak perlu terlalu formal. Cukup panggil aku Bisuke. " Jawabnya tersipu. Killua menatap Bisuke dengan tatapan ' dasar nenek aneh' nya. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

" Seperti yang diharapkan dari nenek yang sangat berpengalaman selama 57 tahun hidupnya." Celetuk Killua. Ia sepertinya tak menghiraukan kenyataan bahwa Bisuke ada disana dan bisa mendengar perkataannya dengan sangat jelas. Mata Bisuke yang tadinya berkilat-kilat malu karena Kurapika, kini berganti dengan kilatan amarah karena Killua. Kurapika menatap kedua 'partner'nya bingung. Bisuke sudah akan mengeluarkan pukulannya untuk Killua saat ia merasakan aura lain.

" Sst.. zetsu!" Bisuke menghilangkan aura kehadirannya. Killua dan Kurapika mengikuti intruksinya.

 _"_ _Dua dari kanan. Satunya… berjalan menjauh? Apa ini jebakan?"_ Killua menajamkan pandangannya. Kemudian ia mengisyaratkan pada Kurapika dan Bisuke untuk mendekat.

" Kalian bisa merasakan aura salah satu dari ketiganya berjalan menjauhi kita bukan?" Bisik Killua. Kedua partnernya mengangguk.

" Aku mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan semua ini. Kenapa mereka memilih berpencar jika mereka memang bermaksud melawan kita semua? Padahal mereka yang menggiring kita kehutan ini." Bisuke menggumamkan keheranannya.

" Sepertinya, mereka sudah mengatur semuanya. Sejak awal. Orang-orang itu, serangan tiba-tiba, jebakan yang sudah disiapkan.. terlalu aneh disebut kebetulan." Kurapika mengusap dagunya. Killua dan Bisuke mengangguk setuju.

" Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus melihat dulu siapa orang-orang tersebut. Jika itu Ryodan, tidak ada pilihan lain. Kita harus bertarung." Jelas Bisuke. Kemudian menatap Kurapika penuh arti.

" Tapi hanya aku dan Killua saja." Lanjutnya. Kurapika melebarkan matanya.

" Demo.."

" Kau harus terus maju. Kita tidak tau apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya. Aku yakin sebenarnya mereka menginginkanmu. Kalau kau kalah sebelum bertemu dengan Kuroro, maka semua usaha kita akan sia-sia." Potong Killua. Kurapika mencerna pendapat Killua. Lalu dengan berat hati ia mengangguk.

" Yosh! Waktunya beraksi!" Bisuke tiba-tiba berdiri dari balik semak-semak tempat mereka menghentikan perjalanannya. Kemudian dengan santai berjalan keluar. Kurapika memandang punggung kecil Bisuke heran. Bisuke merasakan aura kedua orang yang ditunggunya semakin mendekat. Dengan satu helaan nafas, ia merubah wajah seriusnya dengan wajah menggemaskan. Yang –mungkin jika tidak tau kenyataan umurnya- bisa membuat Leorio meleleh. Kurapika semakin mengangkat alisnya heran. Bisuke nampak kebingungan dan menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Kurapika menoleh kearah Killua dan memberinya tatapan tak mengerti.

" Akting." Gumam Killua singkat. Bisuke tersenyum tipis.

3….

2….

1….

"SRAK" Suara semak tersibak membuat Kurapika menahan nafas. Killua menajamkan pandangannya.

 _"_ _Ryodan!"_ seru Killua dalam hati. Sedangkan Bisuke disana tengah menatap kedua 'tamunya' bingung.

" A..ano.. " Bisuke mulai mengeluarkan suara imutnya.

" Doushite?" Tanya Gadis berkacamata dengan wajah polosnya..

 _"_ _Dia Gon versi wanita."_ Pikir Bisuke." Aku.. aku tersesat. Aku kehilangan Kelinciku saat berjalan-jalan. Ia memasuki hutan ini dan sampai sekarang aku tak bisa menemukannya. Aku juga tidak bisa menemukan jalan pulangku. Hiks.. hiks.." Bisuke mulai memperparah aktingnya. Kurapika mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Speechless. Sedangkan Killua hanya memasang ekspresi ' menjijikkan'.

" Bagaimana ciri-ciri kelincimu?" Tanya Gadis berkacamata itu.

" Sudahlah Shizuku! Kita tak punya banyak waktu untuk menemaninya mencari kelinci. kita tak mungkin melaporkan kegiatan kita tentang mencari kelinci sedangkan yang lain melaporkan tentang pertarungan dengan Kusari aru, bukan? Danchou bisa memenggal kita."

" Hmm.. kau benar, Feitan. Tapi, bagaimana dengan anak ini?" Shizuku menunjuk Bisuke.

" Bunuh saja." Jawab Feitan dingin. Bisuke memasang wajah 'tidak mengerti' yang membuat Killua ingin mengejek nenek itu.

" Bunuh?" Shizuku membuka telapak tangannya dan mengeluarkan – entah dari mana- sebuah vacuum cleaner. " Aku yang melakukannya?" Tanya Shizuku. Feitan sudah terlihat kesal dengan Shizuku. Tiba-tiba Bisuke mengacungkan jarinya. Feitan dan Shizuku menatapnya.

" Ano.. Onee sama dan Onii sama pacaran ya?" Tanya Bisuke denganwajah manisnya.

"Itu tandanya. Kurapika, kau segera pergi lewat sisi Kanan. Sekarang." Intruksi Killua. Kurapika menoleh heran.

" Bagaimana kau tau?" Tanyanya. Killua menunjuk tangan Bisuke

" Gyo." Jawab Killua. Kurapika segera menggunakan Gyonya

 _"_ _Sebentar lagi, pria pendek ini akan segera meledak karena sikapku. Karena itu, Kurapika kuharap ini cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Killua, jangan terlambat untuk 'menolongku'."_ Kurapika membaca pesan nen Bisuke dengan nada aneh diakhirnya.

" Ano baba.." Geram Killua. Kemudian menoleh kearah Kurapika. " Cepat! Kami akan menyusulmu." Ujar Killua.

" Mm.. jangan mati. Feitan sangat cepat." Jawab Kurapika. Killua tersenyum.

" Kalau begitu, dia harus melihat saingannya dalam hal kecepatan. Dan aku menolak untuk mati sebelum kau mentraktir kami karena tugas ini." Ucap Killua. Kurapika hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menjauh. Diseberang sana, nampak Shizuku dan Feitan yang terpaku beberapa saat karena pertanyaan konyol Bisuke.

" Kau.. kami.. apa? Ulangi pertanyaanmu?" Feitan mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang payungnya. Shizuku menoleh heran.

" Kau tak mendengarnya? Dia bertanya apakah kita pacaran? Ne, kau atau aku yang akan menjawabnya?" Tanya Shizuku. Pertanyaan polos Shizuku membuat Feitan menghela nafas berat. Kemudian ia menjawab lengkap dengan death glarenya kepada Bisuke.

" Biar aku saja yang menjawab." Feitan menekan telapak kakinya dan dengan kecepatan yang diluar dugaan Bisuke, ia mendekatinya. Kemudian Feitan mendarat dengan pedang yang sudah keluar dari sarung pedangnya ( baca: payung). Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Bisuke yang ia duga pasti sudah menjadi mayat. Ia berjalan kearah Shizuku.

" Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan kita." Ajak Feitan. Shizuku menatap Feitan datar. Namun kakinya tak kunjung melangkah.

" Hei, sampai kapan kauakan berdiri disitu?" Tanya Feitan.

" Bagaimana dengan gadis itu?" Tanyanya. Feitan menatapnya beberapa saat.

" Bukankah sudah kau bereskan?" Feitan balik bertanya. Shizuku menggeleng pelan.

" Lalu.. kemana di..-"

" Lightning Palm!" Killua mengarahkan pukulan listrknya ke punggung Shizuku. Shizuku terseret dalam posisi berdiri. Namun pukulan yang mengandung listrik itu cukup untuk membuatnya merasa ditusuk ribuan jarum. Feitan mengernyitkan matanya. Merasa terganggu dengan aksi Killua. Namun..

" Bruak!" Feitan terpental hingga menabrak tebing. Killua yang melihat itu bergidik ngeri.

 _"_ _Ano baba.. pantas saja jika tak ada yang mau dengannya."_ Pikir Killua. Sedangkan Bisuke hanya menyeringai.

" Maafkan aku, bocah!" Ujarnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Shizuku yang melihat Feitan terpental, segera berdiri dengan kaki bergetar. Tangannya menggenggam deme-channya erat.

" Untuk ukuran anak kecil, kalian kuat." Ujar Shizuku dengan wajah datarnya. Bisuke menoleh dan berjalan mendekati Killua. Kini mereka saling memunggungi.

" Kau sudah memastikan listrikmu dalam kondisi sempurna?" Tanya Bisuke tanpa menoleh. Ia sibuk memperhatikan Shizuku. Killua mengangguk.

" Tenang saja, aku siap kapanpun dia mulai bergerak. Tapi, pukulanmu yang keras itu.. apa tidak keterlaluan?" Bisuke menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Feitan melepaskan dirinya dari tebing. Ia memutar tangannya. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Killua dan Bisuke. Ia mengernyitkan matanya. Merasakan sakit di bagian perut yang dipukul Bisuke.

 _"_ _Bocah itu, kekuatan apa yang dimilikinya? Diumur sekecil itu dia mampu membuat pendarahan dibagian dalam."_ Pikir Feitan. kemudian pandangannya berhenti pada sosok Killua.

" Kau.. bocah teman Kusari aru, bukan?" Tebak Feitan. Killua tersenyum.

" Kau benar. Aku tersanjung kau mengingatku." Jawabnya. Feitan terkekeh.

" Jadi, seberapa kuat kau sekarang? Aku ingatkan, jika kau masih seperti dulu, kau tidak akan bisa melawanku, nak." Ucap Feitan. Killua menyeringai.

" Jangan bercanda.. aku tidak perlu berfikir dua kali hanya karena melawanmu." Jawab Killua dengan senyum mengejeknya. _" terlebih setelah pertarungan melawan chimera ant dengan netero jiji."_ Pikirnya. Sebenarnya, Killua hanya berusaha menenangkan dan meyakinkan dirinya. Ia tau, Feitan sangat unggul disbanding anggota lainnya dalam hal kecepatan. Bahkan yang ia dengar, Feitan adalah yang paling Psycho diantara yang lain. Selalu menjadikan membunuh sebagai solusi. Namun, entah kenapa Killua berfirasat ia bisa melawan sosok didepannya. Feitan mengangkat alisnya.

" Kalau begitu.." Feitan segera mengarahkan 'payungnya' kearah Killua. Ujung pedang itu sudah akan menyentuh leher Killua saat tiba-tiba Feitan kehilangan sosok Killua. Feitan mendecak pelan dan membalikkan badannya. Ia menangkis pukulan Killua. Kemudian keduanya terseret menjauh akibat pukulan Killua.

" Kau.. boleh juga, bocah. Jika Nobunaga melihat ini, dia pasti akan menangkapmu dan memaksa Danchou untuk menjadikanmu anggota Ryodan." Ujar Feitan. Killua menghapus peluh di dahinya.

" Sayangnya, aku tak tertarik sama sekali." Jawab Killua. Sebenarnya ia merasa kaget karena sampai barusan, ia belum menggunakan God speednya sama sekali.

" Yah, aku tau kau akan menjawab seperti itu. Dan sayang juga, aku bukan Nobunaga. Jadi.." Feitan mengacungkan pedangnya. " Mati!" lanjutnya. Ia segera menerjang kearah Killua. Keduanya kembali terlibat pertarungan yang ' tak terlihat'. Kecepatan yang seimbang diantara keduanya, membuat pertarungan itu terlihat seperti angina yang menabrak sekitar.

" Sugoi!" Seru Shizuku polos. Ia biasa melihat Feitan bertarung dengan kecepatan seperti itu. Tapi ia baru kali ini melihat manusia yang bisa menandingi kecepatan Feitan. bagaimanapun, Zazan, si ratu chimera ant itu bukan manusia bukan?

" Nah, gadis kecil sebaiknya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri." Bisuke menegur Shizuku. Sedangkan Shizuku hanya melihat Bisuke heran. Ia dipanggil gadis kecil oleh gadis yang lebih kecil darinya.

" Ano.. kau serius mau melawanku?" Tanya Shizuku. Bisuke menarik bibirnya.

" Tentu saja. Kecuali kau mau menyerah, aku terima." Jawab Bisuke. Shizuku menggeleng.

" Aku tidak pernah menyerah. Kecuali Danchou menyuruhku." Jawabnya. Ia memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Deme-chan semakin erat digenggamnya. Bisuke memulai serangannya. Mereka mulai saling memukul dan menangkis serangan masing-masing.

" Bisuke! Jangan sampai kau mengeluarkan darah! Dia bisa menyedotnya!" Teriak Killua sambil menahan pedang Feitan.

" Wakatteru! Kau juga, jangan sampai kau jadi korban mutilasi!" teriak Bisuke sambil kembali menyerang.

" Huh! Tak kusangka kalian punya informasi sebanyak itu tentang kami." Ejek Feitan. Killua tersenyum senang.

" Tentu saja.. harus kuakui, aku sangat mengagumi kalian. Sampai-sampai ingin membawa kepala kalian sebagai koleksi." Jawabnya.

" Cih, lakukan itu seratus tahun lagi!" Feitan menerjang Killua. Killua melangkah mundur. Namun, sebuah batu dibelakangnya membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Gawat!" Desis Killua. Feitan terkekeh mengerikan.

" Maaf bocah, kepalamu untukku!" Feitan menghunuskan pedangnya. Tinggal beberapa cm lagi pedangnya menyentuh Killua, Killua –lagi-lagi- menghilang dari hadapannya. Feitan mulai merasa terganggu karena sudah beberapa kali ia hampir berhasil memenggal kepala Killua, namun gagal karena bocah itu tiba-tiba juga menghilang dari hadapannya.

"NARU KAMI!" Sebuah petir besar menghantam tubuh Feitan. Feitan merasakan sengatan yang sangat disekujur tubuhnya.

" SEKARANG!" Teriak Killua dan Bisuke. Killua dengan kanmurunya, menarik Bisuke dan mengantarkannya kehadapan feitan yang masih belum bisa bergerak. Diam-diam Bisuke melirik Killua dan merasakan kebanggan di dalam hatinya. Aliran listrik milik Killua sekarang jauh berbeda dengan saat terakhir ia melihatnya. Jauh lebih kuat, dan lagi Killua bisa memakainya lebih lama. Jika alirannya sama seperti saat ia melatih Killua untuk melawan shoot dulu, mungkin tidak akan cukup membuat Feitan berada dalam keadaan seperti sekarang. Bisuke tersenyum bijak kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok Feitan. sedangkan Killua segera berlalu dari hadapannya. Shizuku yang melihat Bisuke menghilang dari hadapannya, belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Ia memperhatikan Bisuke dan menangkap sosok mungilnya tepat didepan tubuh Feitan yang masih tersengat listrik.

 _"_ _Kapan dia berpindah kesana?"_ Shizuku bertanya- tanya dalam hati. Kemudian ia melihat tubuh Bisuke begetar. Kemudian sosok mungil itu sedikit demi sedikit mengalami perubahan. Tangannya yang mungil dan kurus berubah menjadi tangan penuh otot yang menunjukkanhasil latihannya selama ini. wajahnya yang bulat menggemaskan, berubah menjadi wajah yang tegas dan menakutkan. Rahangnya yang keras dan matanya yang tajam, menatap tubuh Feitan yang semakin terasa kecil dimata Bisuke. Kemudian Bisuke mengepalkan tangannyadan memukul Feitan tepat di wajah dan perutnya. Feitan segera terpental menabrak tebing ( lagi!). kali ini, Bisuke membuat tebing itu beruntuhan berkat Feitan menabrak tebing itukarena pukulannya. Shizuku melompat hendak memukulkan Deme-channya kearah Bisuke. Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa lemas. Pegangannya pada deme-chan pun terlepas. Dalam sekejap, vacuum cleaner itu menghilang. Menandakan bahwa sang pemilik sudah tak bisa melanjutkan pertarungannya. Killua segera menangkap sosok Shizuku dan membaringkannya. Killua berdiri dan menoleh kearah Bisuke. Bisuke sudah kembali menjadi sosok normalnya.

"Nah! Mission Complete!" Bisuke mengacungkan jempolnya. Mereka berdua segera menarik Feitan yang membuat dirinya menjadi relief. Bentuk tubuhnya jelas terjiplak di tebing tersebut. Killua merasa tubuhnya bergidik. Kemudian, mereka memasang gelang yang sudah dibuat agar anggota Ryodan yang mereka tangkap tak akan bisa menggunakan nen.

" Bisuke-san, Killua-kun!" Sebuah suara berat membuat Bisuke dan Killua menoleh.

" Wing!" Bisuke melambaikan tangannya. Tidak hanya Wing. Disana ada Knov, Illumi, Hisoka, dan Gon.

" Killua! Kau berhasil!" Gon mengangkat tangannya. Killua balas mengangkat tangannya dan mempertemukannya dengan tangan Gon. Sebuah tos keberhasilan. Killua lalu mengerling sekelilingnya.

" are, dimana Morel-san?" Tanya Killua. Gon menunjuk Knov.

" Morel-san sedang istirahat. Dia terluka karena katana Nobunaga. Karena itu kami mencari kalian- setelah sebelumnya kami melumpuhkan Machi dan Nobunaga- untuk meminta tolong pada Kurapika. Hei, dimana dia?" ganti Gon balas bertanya. Killua menceritakan kejadiannya.

" Sou.. jadi dia sudah berangkat duluan." Gon menunduk kecewa. Kemudian Wing menepuk kepala Gon.

" Tenang saja, Morel pasti baik-baik saja." Wing mencoba menenangkan. Gon mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya bertemu dengan wajah ramah Wing. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Ahh~ aku terlambat! Ini semua karena kau!" Illumi menunjuk Hisoka. Hisoka hanya terkekeh.

" Kau yang membantuku tanpa kuminta. Tapi kuakui, bermain boneka denganmu tadi sangat menyenangkan. Tak kusangka mengendalikan orang benar-benar menyenangkan. Hei, bagaimana caranya kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Hisoka antusias. Illumi meliriknya sekilas lalu memejamkan matanya.

" Ra-ha-si-a!" Jawabnya. Killua hanya mendengarkan percakapan anikinya dengan penasaran, bingung, curiga dan tentu saja waspada.

" ayolah, Illumi.. kau bisa melihatnya lain kali." Bujuk Hisoka. Gon mendekat.

" Melihat apa, Hisoka?" tanyanya penasaran. Hisoka tertawa pelan-dan mengerikan-

" Illumi sangat ingin menyaksikan pertarungan Killua." Jawab Hisoka.

" Hhh.. yah! Dan gara-gara kau, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah kejamnya saat membunuh! Padahal sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya!" Protes Illumi. Killua hanya tertawa sumbang.

" ano.. apa yang terjadi dengan Leorio dan yang lainnya?" Pertanyaan Bisuke sukses mengalihkan Killua dan Gon. Knov hanya membetulkan kacamatanya. Kemudian ia membuka ruang dimensinya.

" Lebih baik kita bereskan dulu tubuh mereka. Dan kita bicarakan didalam." Jawabnya. Gon mengangkat alisnya heran. Kemudian mereka mengangkat tubuh Feitan dan Shizuku, kemudian memasuki ruang dimensi Knov. Mereka membaringkan tubuh kedua anggota Ryodan tersebut disamping tubuh Ryodan lainnya. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju pintu lain yang sudah dibuat Knov untuk menghubungkan mereka dengan dimensi lainnya lagi. Dimensi yang memang dibuat untuk tempat istirahat mereka. Tentu saja mereka meninggalkan ruangan penuh ryodan itu setelah sebelumnya Illumi menancapkan jarumnya. Mereka berjalan dan memasuki ruangan. Kemudian..

" I.. ini…" Bisuke membelalakkan matanya.

"Uso!" Gumam Gon.

" Leorio! Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Suara Killua terdengar menuntut dan matanya menggambarkan ketidak percayaan atas apa yang ia lihat.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

" Jadi, kau pengguna rantai itu?" Kalluto memainkan kipasnya. Menatap sosok Kurapika yang memegang lengannya erat. Darah merembes dari lengannya.

 _"_ _kenapa Ryodan jadi sangat waspada pada pemuda yang lemah ini?"_ batin Kalluto berkecamuk.

" Kau.. belum mengeluarkan kemampuanmu, bukan? Kenapa kau menahan diri?" Tanya Kalluto lagi. Kurapika hanya tersenyum tipis. Kenapa? Itu menjadi pertanyaan sulit untuk Kurapika. Sebenarnya ia tau. Ia tau Kalluto masih berada di level yang berbeda dengannya. Kurapika dapat mengalahkannya dengan mudah jika ia mau. Tapi saat ini ada hal yang lebih mengganggunya. Ia sibuk berperang dengan amarahnya sendiri. Disatu sisi, ia merasa sangat ingin membunuh kalluto karena melihat tato laba-laba di telapak tangannya. Itu berarti ia seorang ryodan! Namun, Kurapika sangat menyadari siapa sosok didepannya. Ia pernah bertemu Kalluto sekali saat menjemput Killua dikediamannya setelah ujian hunter. Dan Kurapika yakin, Killua tak tahu soal ini. kurapika juga terkejut saat melihat tato itu. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir kenapa Kalluto bergabung dengan ryodan. Hal itu membuatnya bingung. Ia sibuk meredam keinginannya untuk membunuh Kalluto. Sehingga ia tak berkonsentrasi saat Kalluto menyerangnya tadi.

" Aku menahan diri? Mungkin kau benar. Tapi sebelum aku menjawab alasannya, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu. Kenapa kau bergabung dengan Ryodan?"

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

TBC

 **Huaaaah~Gomennasaaai!**

 **Maaf Minna.. updatenya telat pake banget ^^**

 **Amaya sedang sibuk-sibuknya.. tapi udah selesai sibuknya (?)**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu buat readers yang setia membaca ff ini meskipun tingkat kegajeannya akut banget XD**

 **Kanar Sasku-san: wkwkwk.. gomen.. gomen.. tempurnya Kuropika belum bisa dibikin. Amaya lagi mikir gimana enaknya mereka tempur. Bunuh-bunuhan, tampar-tamparan, (?) atau peluk-pelukan?*plak**

 **Rianthi Risma-san: hehehe.. mereka memang sugooi ^^. Anggota Ryodan ga ada yang mati kok. –sejauh ini cuman Bonolenov yang status kematiannya dipertanyakan XD- mereka cuman ga sadarkan diri. Ditambah jarumnya illumi itu bikin mereka ga sadar. Kaya berada dialam mimpi gitu deh :D**

 **Well,, minna san yang baca.. yang ngefans sama Amaya, minta reviewnya ya.. demi kemaslahatan dan kekuatan indonesi (?)**

 **Review kalian sangat berarti untuk Amaya. Thanks for fan*plak**

 **Arigato, Jaa mata ne!**


	13. Chapter 13

**O-HA-YOU!* ini berarti pas nulis lagi malem (?)**

 **Minnaaa merindukan Amaya?* dilempar seketika**

 **Ne..ne.. Amaya udah update loh XD**

 **Setelah banyak pertempuran, Amaya baru nyadar kalau pertarungan yang belum diekspose itu pertarungannya Gon, Hisoka, sama Morel yah? Hehehe… abisnya kemarin langsung loncat ke Killua sih ^^**

 **Nah, sekarang giliran Kalluto-chan! ( Gon: Amaya nee-chan! Aku kapan?)**

 **Tenang, nanti bakalan muncul kok pertarungannya Gon. Meski entah kapan*plak**

 **Langsung aja.. seperti biasa akan banyak kehororan akibat typo dan kesalahan focus saat membuat ff ini. yah, yang emang focus bikin hxh kan Cuma om yoshihiro.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Paper x Clone x Puppet?**

" Kenapa kau bergabung dengan Ryodan?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang. Dihadapannya, Kalluto menatap datar pemuda dihadapannya. Kenapa? Kalluto memikirkan pertanyaan Kurapika. Kenapa pula Kurapika harus peduli? Toh menceritakan semua alasannya pada Kurapika tak akan membantu apapun. Karena Kurapika hanya orang asing.

" Nande..ka." Gumam Kalluto. Ia memejamkan matanya kemudian menatap Kurapika tajam.

" Kurasa aku tak perlu memberitahukan alasanku padamu. Itu bukan informasi yang penting untukmu bukan?" Jawab Kalluto. Kurapika hanya tersenyum tenang. Ia mengeluarkan rantainya dan menutup lukanya dengan Holy Chain. Kalluto menyipitkan matanya melihat luka Kurapika yang sudah menutup.

" Tentu saja, itu penting untukku." Jawab Kurapika. Kalluto mengangkat alisnya heran. Penting? Untuk dirinya?

" Apa maksudmu? Jangan berlagak seakan kau tau semua tentangku! Aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu. Begitu pula dirimu. Jadi kurasa informasi itu tak penting untukmu!" Kalluto mengacungkan Kipas kertasnya. Kemudian ia menaburkan serpihan kertas dan mengibaskan kipasnya. Kertas kecil tersebut kini berputar bagaikan angin tornado. Kurapika mencoba melawan angin kertas tersebut dengan rantainya. Perlahan angin tersebut menghilang. Kalluto dapat melihat Kurapika masih berdiri tegak. Tanpa goresan sedikitpun akibat angin yang barusan dibuatnya. Dari tangannya, rantai Kurapika masih tampak bernari dengan kertas-kertas kecil yang menempel disepanjang rantainya.

" Sudah kukatakan, informasi itu penting untukku, Kalluto Zoldyck." Jawab Kurapika. Kalluto terhenyak. Bagaimana pemuda yang tak dikenalnya ini bisa tahu siapa dia sebenarnya? Bahkan anggota Ryodan tak ada satupun yang tahu siapa dia sebenarnya.

" Kalluto Zoldyck.. anak terakhir dari keluarga Zoldyck. Memiliki empat orang kakak. Illumi Zoldyck, Milluki Zoldyck, Killua Zoldyck, dan Alluka Zoldyck. Dan aku berani bertaruh bahwa keluargamu tak tahu jika kau bergabung dengan Ryodan. Karena ayahmu sudah melarang keluarganya untuk berurusan dengan Ryodan kecuali jika memang itu misinya. Jadi, kuharap kau memang bergabung dengan Ryodan karena misi tertentu. Bukan karena keinginanmu sendiri." Jawab hati ia bersyukur karena masih mengingat cerita Killua tentang keluarganya. Kemudian mata kucingnya menangkap sebuah ekspresi yang tak bisa ditebak dari gadis kecil dihadapannya. Marah? Sedih? Khawatir? Entahlah. Kurapika sendiri tak bisa membacanya. Semua seakan bercampur.

" Khu.. aku takjub kau tau sebanyak itu tentangku. Tapi sayangnya, aku bergabung dengan Ryodan karena keinginanku sendiri. Bukan karena bisnis keluarga." Jawab Kalluto.

" Hmm.. Sou. Meskipun kau tau ayahmu akan marah? Dan kakak-kakakmu akan melarang?" Tanya Kurapika. Kalluto tersenyum meremehkan.

" Kakak? Melarang? Kau bercanda! Bahkan mereka tak akan sempat memikirkan apa yang dilakukan adik mereka ini. jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Kakakku sedang sibuk bersama.. temannya." Kalluto memberi jeda saat akan mengatakan kata teman. Nampak sepertinya ia menganggap kata teman adalah kata yang tabu.

" Meskipun itu hal terkonyol yang dilakukan kakakku. Jadi..-"

" Tetap saja kakakmu tak akan suka jika mereka mengetahui ini. Aku yakin jika ia tau, ia akan segera membawamu pulang. Ia tak akan membiarkanmu bermain dalam bahaya seperti ini." Potong Killua. Kurapika langsung bisa menyimpulkan siapa 'kakak' yang dimaksud Kalluto. Bahkan iapun bia menangkap alasan kenapa Kalluto bergabung dengan Ryodan. Keinginan untuk diakui. Kalluto tercengang sejenak. Kemudian ia menggertakkan giginya.

" URUSAI! KAU TAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR URUSANKU!" Teriak Kalluto. Ia masih menatap Kurapika marah. Sedangkan Kurapika hanya memandangnya prihatin.

" Lagipula, ini bukan hal yang harusnya kulakukan. Danchou tak akan menyukainya." Kalluto kembali melebarkan kipas kertasnya. Kurapika masih tak bergeming.

" Kalluto.. Killua.. tak akan menyukainya." Ujar Kurapika pelan. Mendengar kata Killua, Kalluto tersentak.

" Kau.. tau.. aniki?" Gumam Kalluto. Kemudian ingatannya kembali saat ia dan ibunya pergi untuk menyambut orang-orang yang berhasil membuka testing gate satu tahun yang lalu. Orang-orang yang mengaku teman anikinya. Ya. Kalluto ingat, salah satunya berambut pirang seperti pemuda dihadapannya.

" Ya. Aku mengenalnya. Iie.. aku sahabatnya." Jawab Kurapika. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Mencoba menenangkan sosok Kalluto. Sekilas, Kalluto merasa jatuh dalam senyuman itu. Senyum yang tak pernah dilihatnya. Senyuman yang tak pernah dirasakannya – dan sesungguhnya ia berharap bisa mendapatkan senyuman itu dari para anikinya- kini diberikan untuknya.

" Aniki.." Bisik Kalluto. Kemudian kepalanya dipenuhi dengan segala tentang anikinya.

" Kalluto.. keluarlah.. keluarlah dari Ryodan." Pinta Kurapika. Kalluto terdiam. Pikirannya kembali pada kenyataan. Huh, bagaimanapun senyuman itu, Kalluto tetap sadar bahwa itu bukan anikinya. Sampai anikinya mau mengakuinya, ia tak akan berhenti. Itulah tekadnya.

" Bicara apa kau?" Gumam Kalluto. Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alisnya. " Siapa kau? Seenaknya memintaku untuk berhenti? KAU TAK PERNAH TAU, BAJINGAN! KAU TAK TAU APA YANG SEDANG KULAKUKAN! UNTUK SIAPA INI SEMUA, KAU TAK TAU!" Teriak Kalluto. Kini air matanya mengalir. Kurapika menatapnya iba.

" Maafkan aku.. tapi.. aku tau, kau melakukan ini demi Killua, bukan?" Ujar Kurapika.

" Cukup." Bisik Kalluto.

" Dan kalau kau fikir dengan ini Killua akan kembali, kau salah."

" Hentikan." Kalluto kembali terisak.

" Kau hanya akan membuat hubunganmu dengannya semakin jauh, Kalluto."

" Kubilang Hentikan!" Tanpa peringatan, Kalluto kembali mengibaskan kipasnya. Kali ini sebuah angin kertas yang sangat besar. Kurapika melangkah mundur. Sedikit menyangsikan dirinya untuk menghindari angin kertas tersebut. Satu-satunya kesempatan yang dipunyainya adalah chain jailnya. Tiba-tiba Kurapika merasakan tangannya ditarik dengan keras. Detik berikutnya dia sudah ada di belakang Kalluto. Namun kali ini, Kalluto sudah terkulai lemas.

" Kau harusnya sudah melumpuhkannya dari tadi, Kurapika." Suara dingin Killua menyadarkan Kurapika atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

" Kau tau aku, Killua. Aku tak akan bisa melumpuhkannya tanpa harus membuatnya terluka lebih dahulu. Karena dia tak mau mendengar nasihatku." Jawab Kurapika. Killua hanya menatap Kalluto datar.

 _Baka!_

" Jadi, dimana yang lain?" Tanya Kurapika dengan nada menyelidik.

" Ah, Sou! Kurapika! Kau harus melihat keadaan..-" Belum selesai Killua bicara, tiba-tiba sosok Kurapika menghilang dari hadapannya.

" KURAPIKA!"

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Ruangan itu sunyi. Tak satupun dari penghuninya yang mengeluarkan suara. Semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Gon memegang tangan Senritsu. Menatapnya prihatin.

" Daijobu. Killua pasti akan menemukan Kurapika. Kuharap dia bisa memulihkan Senritsu dengan Holy chainnya." Bisuke menepuk pundak Gon pelan. Gon menoleh dan mengangguk pelan. Bisuke hanya menghela nafas pelan.

" Sou ka. Ne Gon, bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa mengalahkan Ryodan yang menghalangi jalan kita tadi? Ettoo… namanya.." Bisuke mencoba mengingat nama anggota Ryodan yang dilumpuhkan oleh Gon.

" Nobunaga dan Machi." Jawab Gon. Bisuke menyentikkan jarinya.

" Benar! Nobunaga dan Machi. Kudengar mereka termasuk dari yang terhebat diantara Ryodan." Bisuke memandang Gon dengan pandangan penasaran. Gon menatap Bisuke heran. Kemudian dia tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalanya.

" Hehehe.. kurasa aku beruntung." Jawab Gon. Kemudian ia kembali mengalihkan matanya kearah Senritsu. Bisuke menghela nafas. Usahanya gagal. Tapi bukan Bisuke jika ia tak mendapat apa yang diinginkannya. Terutama dari seorang bocah seperti Gon.

 _"_ _Baiklah!"_

" Demo.. kau belum menceritakannya! Aku ingin tau kali ini ide konyol apa yang kau gunakan." Paksa Bisuke. Gon kembali menoleh dan tersenyum.

" Baiklah.. jadi…-"

 _Flashback.._

 _Gon dan Morel menatap ngeri pada sosok Nobunaga. Wajahnya yang jelas menyiratkan kemarahan, dan matanya yang membelalak lebar. Seakan siap untuk memutilasi siapapun yang menghalanginya._

 _"_ _Gon, saat ia mulai menyerang, kau mundur dan cari kesempatan untuk menyerangnya sementara aku akan menahan serangannya." Gumam Morel. Gon mengangguk setuju. Detik berikutnya, katana Nobunaga sudah bermain gesit dengan cerutu milik Morel. Beberapa kali, katana Nobunaga hampir saja melenyapkan kepala Morel. Begitu juga dengan cerutu Morel yang hampir membuat Nobunaga mengalami keretakan tengkorak. Disaat mereka tengah sibuk bertarung, Gon berputar dan mengambil kesempatan dengan asap yang ditiup morel. Tanpa sepengetahuan Nobunaga, Morel beberapa kali meniupkan asapnya sebagai kamuflase untuk menutupi kehadiran Gon. Sedang Nobunaga hanya menyangka asap itu digunakan Morel untuk menghalangi pandangannya, ia tak pernah tau bahwa sesungguhnya, Morel tengah membuat clone untuk Gon. Setelah beberapa kali menyerang sambil terus meniupkan asap, Morel mulai merasa lelah. Hingga ia tak menyadari saat Nobunaga – yang terakhir dilihatnya tengah terjatuh- kini sudah berada tepat didepannya. Nobunaga menyeringai seram dan mengayunkan katananya._

 _"_ _Gawat!" Morel mencoba berbalik. Tepat saat katananya sudah menyentuh sedikit kulit Morel, Nobunaga terpental menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Katananya terlempar keluar dari tangannya. Gon mengepalkan tangannya. Ia baru saja mengirim Jajankennya kearah Nobunaga. Kemudian ia berpaling kearah Morel dan berlari menghampirinya._

 _"_ _Morel-san!" Gon memperhatikan punggung Morel yang tergores pedang. Darah mulai mendominasi warna kemeja Morel._

 _"_ _Daijobu, Gon. Sebaiknya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri." Gon menautkan alisnya._

 _"_ _Tapi jika kau tak diobati segera, lukamu bisa bertambah parah." Ujar Gon. Gon tak menyadari bahwa situasi itu membuatnya lengah. Nobunaga kembali melompat kearahnya. Gon menoleh dan mendapati Nobunaga yang tengah mengarahkan katananya. Gon merangkul Morel dan bergegas melompat menghindari serangan Nobunaga. Namun, lagi-lagi Nobunaga terpental. Gon menoleh dan mendapati tubuh Nobunaga yang tersungkur diatas tanah. Gon mengangkat alisnya heran. Ia sama sekali tidak melayangkan pukulan kenapa ia bisa tersungkur? Namun pertanyaan Gon terjawab beberapa detik kemudian. Seluet sosok pria berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Gon._

 _"_ _Kurasa aku sudah pernah mengatakannya dulu. Kau harus lebih waspada terutama jika kau melawan mereka yang memiliki kemampuan nen yang hebat. Benar kan, Gon-kun!" Gon melebarkan matanya._

 _"_ _Wing-san!" Serunya._

 _"_ _Kau bisa terkejut nanti, anak muda. Sekarang, kuharap kau masih bisa bertarung dan membantu Wing sementara aku akan mengobati Morel." Kali ini sosok berkacamata lainnya mengambil alih Morel dari rangkulan Gon. Knov mengarahkan tangannya ke tanah dan membuka pintu dimensinya. Kemudian ia melompat kedalam dengan Morel dirangkulannya. Gon mengangguk mantap dan berjalan menghampiri Wing. Matanya menatap tajam Nobunaga yang sudah berhasil berdiri._

 _"_ _Tak kusangka kau mampu menahan pukulanku. Ternyata kau lebih kuat dibanding raksasa dengan jari pistolnya itu." Ujar Wing. Seperti biasa, dengan seulas senyum ramahnya. Nobunaga mengangkat alisnya._

 _"_ _Maksudmu?" tanyanya. Wing membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Kemudian mengarahkan tangannya ke kemejanya yang berantakan._

 _"_ _Raksasa dengan kemampuan emitter. Menembakkan peluru nen dengan tangannya, dan juga seorang pemuda dengan handphone. Kurasa mereka temanmu, aku betul bukan?" Tanya Wing sambil sibuk membenarkan kemejanya. Nobunaga terhenyak kemudian metanya menatap marah kearah Wing._

 _"_ _Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Franklin dan Shalnark?" Tanya Nobunaga. Wing mengalihkan pandangannya dari kemeja kewajah marah Nobunaga._

 _"_ _Yang kulakukan? Oh, tenang saja.. aku tak membunuh mereka. Meskipun kuakui aku tak tau kapan mereka akan bangun." Jawab Wing santai. Kemejanya sudah rapi sepenuhnya. Gon menoleh kearah Wing saat merasakan Auranya yang entah kenapa lain dari biasanya._

 _"_ _Gon, saat aku memberi sinyal, kita serang ia bersamaan."Gon membaca pesan nen Wing yang ditunjukkan dijarinya saat berbicara dengan Nobunaga. Gon mengangguk kemudian menatap lurus kearah Nobunaga yang kini menatap mereka geram._

 _"_ _Kisama… ZETTAI NI YURUSENAAI!" Nobunaga dengan kecepatan menggila yang berbeda saat ia melawan Morel, mendekati Wing. Dengan sigap, Wing menangkis serangan Nobunaga. Namun,_

 _"_ _Trak" wing membelalakkan matanya. Kacamatanya terlihat retak. Padahal ia yakin serangan Nobunaga sudah pasti meleset. Dibelakangnya, Nobunaga terkekeh._

 _"_ _Kau boleh juga." Ujar Nobunaga. Gon membalikkan badannya menghadap Nobunaga. Ia memasang kuda-kudanya._

 _"_ _Saisho wa guu! Jan.. ken.. Guu!" Gon melompat dan memukul perut Nobunaga. Namun Nobunaga merasakan beberapa pukulan di tubuhnya. Nobunga mengernyit heran diantara rasa sakitnya. Nobunaga hanya bisa berteriak Frustasi. Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya, ia sudah terkapar diatas tanah. Satu point yang dilewatkan Nobunaga, ia tak melihat bahwa yang memukul punggung, leher, kaki dan kepalanya adalah cloning asap milik Morel. Setidaknya saat melihat Kloning itu masih ada, gon tau bahwa Morel baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan tak perlu membatalkan kloningnya. Wing melangkah mendekati Nobunaga. Diraihnya katana milik Nobunaga, kemudian dipatahkan._

 _"_ _dengan ini, dia tak akan menjadi lawan yang terlalu membahayakan." Ujar Wing. Gon mengangguk setuju. Di tempat lain, Machi menghapus darah yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Nafasnya terengah setelah pertempuran yang sengit antara dirinya dan Hisoka. Hisoka tersenyum mengerikan. Kemudian dengan satu hentakan dijarinya, Tubuh Machi tertarik._

 _"_ _Nani?" Machi terkejut saat tubuhnya bergerak tanpa kehendaknya. Kemudian, ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah berada dalam rangkulan Hisoka. Tangan kiri Hisoka merangkul pinggang Machi. Sedang satu lagi mengacungkan kartunya keleher Machi. Machi berusaha untuk tidak meneriaki badut mesum itu. Ia memilih menatap datar kemata Hisoka._

 _"_ _Ara.. kau seharusnya tidak sekejam itu padaku. Kau tau kan, aku akan dengan senang hati melepaskanmu jika kau mau setidaknya tersenyum manis untukku?" tawar Hisoka. Machi tersenyum mengejek. Belum sempat ia membalas ucapan Hisoka, sebuah suara di semak-semak dekat mereka mengalihkan perhatian Hisoka. Kesempatan ini digunakan Machi untuk melepaskan diri. Ia membenturkan kepalanya kekepala Hisoka. Kemudian melompat mundur. Dengan cepat, ia menggunakan Gyo dan melihat Bunge gum milik hisoka menempel di sarung tangannya. Cepat ia melepaskannya. Kemudian ia melihat sosok Pria berjas yang tak dikenalnya berdiri disamping Hisoka. Dilihat dari cara Hisoka memandang pria itu, Machi mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Hisoka pun tak mengenalnya. Lantas siapa pria itu? Disisi lain, Hisoka masih berfikir apa yang dilakukani pria berjas rapi itu dihutan seperti ini? namun sebuah jarum di tengkuk pria itu membuat Hisoka tersenyum._

 _"_ _Yo!" Sosok Illumi tiba-tiba saja muncul dari bawah tanah. Machi mengangkat alisnya heran._

 _"_ _Jadi, ini bonekamu? Aku tak ingat kau membawanya tadi." Hisoka membalas sapaan Illumi._

 _"_ _iie. Aku baru saja mengambilnya dari pinggiran kota." Jawab Illumi tanpa dosa. Kemudian ia berpaling kearah Machi._

 _"_ _Jadi, untuk apa boneka ini?" Tanya Hisoka. Illumi mengambil jarum dari bajunya. Kemudian ia mencopot bagian atas jarum yang berbentuk bola._

 _"_ _Wing dan Knov memutuskan untuk membantu kalian sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan. Sedangkan kau masih sibuk bermain dari tadi. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membantumu mengakhiri permainan konyolmu." Jawab Illumi. Ia menjilat jarumnya dan mengarahkan jarumnya kebahu Hisoka._

 _"_ _Hei..hei… kenapa kita harus buru-buru? Dan apa maksudmu dengan jarum itu?" Tanya Hisoka._

 _"_ _Tentu saja kita harus cepat! Aku sudah terlalu lama menahan diri untuk tidak meninggalkan arena pertarungan ini untuk melihat Kill membunuh! Dan jarum ini, tenang saja aku tidak akan membunuhmu dengan jarum ini. ini hanya akan membantumu melawan gadis benang itu." Jawab Illumi. Hisoka sudah akan protes saat ia mendengar suara Machi._

 _"_ _Jadi, apa kau akan melawanku, atau.." Machi menoleh kearah Illumi " Orang itu?" Tanyanya. Machi sudah menyiapkan benangnya. Illumi menancapkan jarum dilengan Hisoka._

 _"_ _Itu akan membantumu. Sekarang coba kau gerakkan tanganmu." Illumi menyarankan. Hisoka mencobanya. Kemudian sosok pria berjas itu juga menggerakkan tangannya kearah yang sama. Hisoka tersenyum lebar._

 _"_ _Ini seperti bermain boneka." Seringainya. Hisoka menatap Machi intens. Kemudian iapun mulai menggerakkan badannya._

 _End flashback_

" Kemudian, mereka bisa menangkap Machi karena itu." Gon mengakhiri ceritanya. Bisuke mengangguk mengerti. Sebuah langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat, membuat Knov berdiri. Semua langsung memasang sikap waspada. Pintu dimensi itu terbuka. Nampak sosok Killua yang terengah. Dipunggungnya, sosok Kalluto menggantung lemah. Membuat Illumi menaikkan alisnya

" Kurapika.. hh.. hh.. tiba-tiba ia.. menghilang!"

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Kurapika menajamkan pandangannya. Matanya menampakkan kemarahan, kekecewaan, sakit, dan berbagai perasaan lainnya. Namun Kurapika dengan lihainya menahan itu semua. Tangannya terulur. Matanya berubah Scarlet. Sebuah senyum sinis tersungging dibibirnya. Matanya tanpa gentar menatap mata hitam milik pria dihadapannya.

" Lama tak bertemu, Kuroro."

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

 **TBC**

 **Hwaah… ini adalah chapter yang tak direncanakan (?) hehehe.. yah, apa boleh buat minna.. ternyata Amaya belum siap untuk adegan Kuro Kura*plak**

 **Tapi tenang, karena semua pertarungan sudah diceritakan, mau tak mau, tinggal chapter KuroKura yang belum XD**

 **Macherry: arigatou Gozaimasu ^^. Hmm.. gimana ya bikin mereka peluk-pelukan?*plak**

 **Mungkin memang harus ada pelukan dalam pertempuran mereka. Karena Kuroro tak akan sanggup menahan pesona Kurapika. Muahahahaha* evil smile XD**

 **Kanar sasku: hiks.. saya orangnya jujur baik hati dan tidak sombong.. hiks* dipeluk Killua, dipuk-puk Kurapika XD***

 **Hahahaha… hati-hati dibunuh kurapika XD di fic ini dia gamau akur sih ama Kuroro. Biasanya mau kok XD tapi, mereka memang pasangan yang cocok :3**

 **Nah, minna… jangan lupa mampir, coblos (?), baca dan review ya ^^ Amaya pengen tau kekurangan Amaya apa.. dan semoga ff ini bisa menghibur ya, Minna!**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kyaaaaaaaa*teriak depan toak**

 **Minnaaaa apa kabar? Iya saya tau saya menghilang selama satu tahun ( dari 2015 ampe 2016 XD) jadi, maafkan daku ( korban taka da jaringan selama liburan hohohoho)**

 **Sebenarnya Amaya ragu-ragu mau ngelanjutin.. abisnya nothing idea XD**

 **Jadi, inilah hasilnya. Apapun itu, Amaya harap bisa memuaskan para readers sekalian… maaf untuk yang berharap lain (?) hehehe…**

 **Hunter x hunter punya togashi sensei. Jadi, jangan harap ff ini ga horror xD**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Angel x and x Demon**

" Lama tak bertemu, Kuroro." Kurapika mengulurkan tangannya. Seketika gemerincing rantainya terdengar pelan. Kuroro yang saat itu tengah duduk di atas sebuah batu, menutup buku ditangannya. Kemudian ia bangkit dan melompat turun. Kini ia sudah berdiri dihadapan sosok Kurapika.

" Jadi… kupikir, kau mau melawanku dengan serius?"

" Aku selalu serius jika kau lawanku. Jadi apa yang membuatmu berfikir aku tidak serius?" Tanya Kurapika. Tangannya tetap terulur waspada. Kuroro mengangkat bahunya.

" Aku hanya tau jika kau mengeluarkan rantaimu, itu berarti kau serius. Tapi jika hanya pedang kayu, itu berarti lawanmu tidak benar-benar kuat." Jawab Kuroro. Kurapika mengernyitkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Kuroro yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa ' Kurapika mengakui bahwa Kuroro Lucifer adalah lawan yang tangguh.' Kurapika merasa mual memikirkannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

" Wah, tak kusangka seorang pemimpin Ryodan mau menyelidiki sejauh itu. Aku tersanjung kau dan anak buahmu rela membuang waktu demi informasi sepele macam itu." Jawabnya. Kuroro tersenyum SANGAT TIPIS. Kemudian ia memasukkan buku ditangannya kedalam kantong jubahnya. Kuroro menatap Kurapika sesaat. Matanya meneliti sosok Kurapika. Keningnya sedikit berkerut. Menandakan bahwa ia tengah berfikir.

" Aku tak tau apa yang kau fikirkan, tapi kufikir kita harus segera mengakhiri permainan ini." Kuroro mengangkat alisnya kemudian ia menghela nafas.

" Jadi, setelah pertarungan kemarin, kau masih berniat melawanku?" Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika mendecak kesal.

" Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku serius. Jadi kenapa aku harus tidak berniat melawanmu?"

" Bahkan setelah aku mengalahkanmu kemarin?" Kurapika mengangkat alisnya.

" Maaf? Kukira, aku berhasil mendapatkan mata merah darimu. Jadi, bagaimana bisa aku kalah darimu?"

" Tapi kudengar kau harus 'tertidur' selama seminggu karena itu." Kurapika menggertakkan giginya. Berusaha menahan emosinya. Tidak ada gunanya meledakkan emosi didepan sosok Kuroro. Karena itu justru akan membuatnya bahagia. Dan Kurapika TIDAK MAU hal itu terjadi. Membuat lawan yang sangat dibencinya merasa bahagia? Tidak sampai nyawanya tercabut!

" Ho… jadi kau sudah memata-mataiku? Setidaknya, kau pingsan lebih dulu." Jawab Kurapika. Kuroro menggerakkan jari telunjuknya kekanan dan kekiri.

" Ralat. Setelah kau 'yang sangat berniat' membunuhku membuatku hmm.. sedikit lelah, aku berteleportasi lebih dulu. Jadi kau tidak tau bagaimana keadaanku saat itu." Jawab Kuroro sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Kemudian sebuah buku secara tiba-tiba sudah terbuka ditangannya.

 _"_ _Bandit secret!"_ Kurapika menyipitkan matanya. Tubuhnya segera memasang alarm waspada. Kurapika jelas tau untuk apa buku itu. Setelah pertarungannya tempo hari, Kurapika bersumpah untuk tidak tertangkap oleh ketua Ryodan tersebut. Ia jelas tidak rela jika kekuatannya dicuri dan digunakan – kemungkinan besar dalam pertempuran ini- untuk menghabisi teman-temannya. Kemudian ia melihat tangan kanan Kuroro memegang sesuatu selagi tangan kirinya memegang bukunya.

 _"_ _Sabit?Aku tidak pernah melihat ia menggunakan itu sebelumnya."_ Kurapika mengepalkan tangannya. Bagaimanapun, bertarung dengan pemimpin Ryodan yang menggunakan kemampuan yang belum diketahui fungsinya, benar-benar hal yang sangat beresiko.

" Kulihat kau sepertinya.. takut?" Ejek Kuroro.

" Huh, bermimpi saja!" Kurapika seketika menghilang dari hadapan Kuroro.

 _"_ _Kecepatannya bertambah dibanding saat itu."_ Kuroro berputar dan menemukan Kurapika sudah melayangkan kakinya kearah punggungnya. Dengan sigap, ia menangkis serangan Kurapika. Kurapika menarik kakinya dan melempar dowsing chainnya. Kuroro melompat menghindari serangan Kurapika. Kemudian ia mengayunkan sabitnya. Kurapika mencoba melawan dengan dowsing chainnya. Sabit Kuroro terlihat seperti sabit milik shinigami yang banyak terlihat digambar-gambar sosok shinigami di mitologi kuno. Sejujurnya menurut Kurapika, sosok Kuroro yang berpakaian serba hitam dengan sabit sebesar itu memang sudah terlihat seperti shinigami. Kurapika mendengus kesal saat dowsing chainnya tak bisa menangkap sabit milik Kuroro. Kuroro tersenyum mengejek. Kemudian dengan satu ayunan, sabit Kuroro meluncur tepat diatas Kurapika.

 _"_ _Gawat!"_ Kurapika mencoba melompat mundur. Ujung sabit itu berhasil merobek lengan baju Kurapika. Kurapika menapakkan kakinya di tanah. Kuroro tersenyum angkuh kearahnya.

" Boleh juga. Kau tau? Sebenarnya aku sedang mempertimbangkan apakah kau mau bergabung dengan Ryodan. Tentu saja kau akan menjadi orang nomor dua di Ryodan jika kau bersedia. Bagaimana?" Tawar Kuroro. Kurapika memicingkan matanya dan tersenyum mengejek.

" Bahkan mati lebih baik dibanding bergabung dengan kalian." Jawab Kurapika.

" Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal itu tawaran yang sangat langka." Kuroro mulai mengayunkan sabitnya. Kurapika tersentak dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari Kuroro. Ia mengayunkan dowsing chainnya. Dan.

"SREET"

"BUAGH"

Kedua sosok itu terseret. Kuroro memegang perutnya yang baru saja terkena dowsing chain milik Kurapika. Ia menopang tubuhnya dengan siku dan segera terduduk. Dilihatnya sosok Kurapika yang juga tengah berlutut sambil memegang dadanya. Sebuah garis panjang terlihat melintang dari bahu kanannya sampai pinggang kirinya. Darah merembes di baju putihnya. Kuroro tersenyum puas. Sabitnya berhasil mengenai Kurapika. Ia menopang tubuhnya dan hendak berdiri ketika..

" Uhuk.. uhukk.." Kuroro terbatuk. Darah terlihat dibibir dan tangannya. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya bertemu dangan mata Kurapika. Kurapika terlihat menahan sakit ditubuhnya, namun bibirnya tersenyum.

 _"_ _Hmm.. kau memang tidak bisa diremehkan, Kuruta!"_ Kuroro bangkit dan mencoba menjaga keseimbangannya. Bagaimanapun, Dowsing chain Kurapika sudah melukai organ dalamnya. Sedang Kurapika dengan sedikit terengah ia berhasil bangkit. Kemudian tangan kanannya terulur. Dan holy chain dengan denting halusnya mulai melilit tubuh Kurapika. Seketika cahaya hijau menyelimuti tubuh Kurapika. Kuroro dapat melihat luka akibat sabitannya perlahan berhenti mengeluarkan darah.

" Wah..wah.. aku berharap bisa memiliki kemampuan itu. Kurasa, aku harus mencurinya darimu." Ujar Kuroro. Kurapika diam tak menjawab. Ia sedikit merasa heran saat luka ditubuhnya tidak menutup. Meskipun ia berhasil menghentikan darah yang mengalir, biasanya holy chain akan menyembuhkan tanpa bekas sekalipun. Kemudian Kurapika menatap Kuroro.

 _"_ _Dia memang tidak bisa diremehkan."_ Pikir Kurapika. Kuroro yang ditatap seperti itu tersenyum sinis.

" Jadi, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apa kau mulai tertarik dengan tawaranku? Atau.. jangan-jangan kau tertarik padaku?" Kalimat terakhir Kuroro sangat berhasil membuat Kurapika membelalakkan matanya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia kembali menyerang Kuroro.

" Aku laki-laki!" Teriak Kurapika. Kuroro tersenyum..

 _"_ _Kena kau."_ Kuroro yang melihat Kurapika melompat kearahnya dengan cepat mengeluarkan bukunya dan sabitnya. Kurapika tampak tak mengacuhkan hal itu. Kuroro mengayunkan tangannya. Sedang Kurapika mengeluarkan chain jailnya. Kuroro yang juga tak menyangka bahwa Kurapika akan segera menggunakan chain jailnya, berkelit dan mundur hal itu menyebabkan sabitnya – yang awalnya sudah dipastikan akan menggores perut Kurapika- hanya menggores lengan Kurapika. Kuroro bisa melihat luka akibat sayatannya di lengan kecil Kurapika.

 _"_ _Dua sayatan. Satu lagi, dan ini akan berakhir."_ Kuroro tersenyum 'penuh arti'.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kurapika membentak sembari tangannya terus memainkan rantainya dengan lihai. Kuroro berkelit dan menghindari serangan Kurapika dengan tenang. Sejujurnya ia merasa sangat antusias. Sudah cukup lama ia tak bermain semenyenangkan ini. Dan jika ia berhasil mengalahkan Kurapika, ia akan memiliki koleksi yang bagus. Setidaknya, Kuroro akan mencoba menggoreskan sabitnya sekali lagi. Setelah itu, Kurapika akan menjadi miliknya. Disisi lain, Kurapika merasakannya. Ia merasa bahwa sayatan dari sabit Kuroro bukan sayatan biasa. Pasti ada resiko yang harus ditanggung jika terkena sayatan itu. Kurapika juga merasakannya. Setelah dua sayatan yang ia terima, Kurapika bisa merasakan perbedaan dalam tubuhnya. Meskipun ia sendiri tidak tau apa itu. Ia hanya merasa.. aneh.

 _"_ _Laba-laba sialan ini pasti sudah merencanakan sesuatu!"_ Rutuk Kurapika dalam hati. Kuroro menghentakkan kakinya dan melompat cepat. Kurapika menoleh kebelakang dan melihat kaki Kuroro yang sudah melayang kearahnya.

" Ugh.." Kurapika tersungkur berkat tendangan Kuroro. Dengan sigap, Kuroro menghampiri Kurapika dan menekuk tangan Kurapika kebelakang.

" Kisama!" Maki Kurapika. Kuroro tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

" Nah, sekarang kau tidak akan memberontak lagi. Jadi.." Kuroro mengarahkan sabitnya keleher Kurapika.

" Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?" Ucap Kurapika cepat. Kuroro mengangkat alisnya.

" Kurasa kau tidak ingin tahu kemungkinan terburuk yang akan menimpamu sebentar lagi?" Kuroro balik bertanya. Kurapika memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum sinis.

" Kemungkinan terburuk dimatamu jelas bukan apa yang kubayangkan." Jawabnya.

" Cerdas. Tentu saja. Apa yang kau harapkan, hm? Mati? Ah, sayangnya menurutku mati memang bukan kemungkinan terburuk." Ujar Kuroro santai. Kalau saja Kurapika bisa melihat wajah Kuroro, mungkin ia sudah membelalakkan matanya dan memberi Kuroro tatapan special berlabel ' dasar kau laba-laba hina'. Kuroro bisa merasakan kemarahan Kurapika. Namun ia memang menunggu moment ini.

" Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Tidak setelah kami memburumu selama ini. Kurasa, aku akan menjadikanmu koleksiku." Kuroro menjawab tatapan Kurapika. Kurapika tersenyum sinis.

" Kau tetap menginginkan mata ku setelah semua mata yang kau ambil?" Tanya Kurapika. Kuroro memegang dagu Kurapika dan menolehkannya. Kini Kuroro bisa melihat mata scarlet Kurapika.

" Tentu saja. Apa kau tau alasannya?"

" Kurasa seorang psikopat tak butuh alasan untuk mencongkel mata seseorang." Balas Kurapika tajam. Kuroro mengangkat alisnya.

" Kurasa kau benar-benar Kuruta yang bodoh." Gumam Kuroro.

" Nani?"

" Kau bahkan tak tau apa rahasia scarlet eyes milikmu ini." Kuroro tersenyum mengejek. Kemudian tanpa menunggu respon Kurapika, ia melanjutkan penjelasannya. Kurapika hanya bisa tercengang mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tau?

" Jadi, kau baru tau jika scarlet eyes milikmu lebih berharga dari ratusan scarlet eyes yang sudah kuambil dari sukumu?" Kurapika tertegun. Ia satu-satunya yang bertahan hidup. Tentu saja ia tidak pernah tau. Meskipun seluruh orang disukunya tau tentang hal inipun, tidak akan ada yang ambil peduli dengan fakta itu bukan? Karena suku Kuruta adalah suku yang sangat menghormati orang lain. Tidak ada satupun dari suku Kuruta yang mati karena saling membunuh antar suku. Ditengah kebingungannya, Kuroro mendekatkan kepalanya dan berbisik ditelinga Kurapika.

" Harusnya kau berterimakasih pada kami. Berkat kami, kau memiliki scarlet eyes sekuat ini bukan?" Kurapika membelalakkan matanya. Kuroro menikmati pandangan yang diberikan Kurapika.

 _"_ _Warna scarlet yang indah. Benar kata buku itu."_ Kuroro masih sibuk mengaguminya saat Bibir Kurapika tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. Kuroro mengangkat alisnya dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras membentur kepalanya dari samping. Kuroro terseret beberapa meter kebelakang.

"Saisho wa guu! Jan.. ken.. Guu!" kali ini Kuroro berhasil menangkis serangan Gon. Namun Kuroro bisa measakan tulang tangannya patah karena serangan Gon. Kuroro melompat mencoba menghindar. Namun ia lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut dengan sosok Killua yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Killua menyeringai. Kemudian dengan Kanmurunya, ia melayangkan beberapa pukulan. Kuroro sudah akan melakukan teleportasi saat ia merasakan tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Suara gemerincing yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar dari tubuhnya. Ia tesenyum tipis dan menunduk. Dugaannya benar. Chain jail. Kuroro melirik Kurapika yang tengah mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kuroro. Diatas tangannya, judgement chain menari-nari menunggu titahnya.

" Satu hal yang kau lupakan." Kurapika membuka mulutnya. " Kali ini aku tidak bertarung sendirian." Lanjutnya. Gon, Killua dan Leorio tersenyum.

" Hmm.. jadi, kau sudah mengalahkan anak buahku? Kalian berkembang sangat pesat." Ujar Kuroro. Gon menggeleng.

" Mereka juga. Kami kewalahan menghadapi mereka." Jawab Gon. Killua hanya bisa menatap Gon dengan tatapan ' Kau terlalu polos, Gon.'

" Jadi, apa kau mau membunuhku sekarang?" Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika menyipitkan matanya. Pertanyaan Kuroro barusan seakan mengatakan bahwa Kurapika tidak akan sanggup membunuhnya.

" Tentu saja." Jawab Kurapika. Tidak ada keraguan di suaranya. Namun sungguh hal itu sangat berbeda dengan apa yang Kurapika rasakan. Kalau saja disana ada Senritsu, pasti ia akan tau bahwa Kurapika tidak benar-benar yakin dengan jawabannya. Tunggu. Senritsu? Kurapika tidak melihatnya. Begitu juga dengan Hisoka dan yang lainnya. Ah, itu bisa ditanyakan nanti bukan? Kurapika yakin. Sangat yakin Senritsu masih hidup. Dibelakangnya, Gon menatap Kurapika penuh arti. Bagaimanapun ia tidak suka melihat Kurapika yang seperti ini.

" Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi?" Tantang Kuroro. Kurapika menggertakkan giginya. Tangannya mengepal erat. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya bergetar pelan. Killua yang menyadari hal itu menepuk bahu Kurapika pelan dan perlahan menghampiri Kuroro. Tangannya mulai memanipulasi kukunya dan mengarahkannya ke dada kiri Kuroro.

" Kurapika, biar aku saja yang melakukannya." Tawar Killua. Kurapika tersentak.

" Tidak. Biarkan aku yang membunuhnya, Killua. Aku.. hidup untuk ini." Jawab Kurapika pelan.

" Kurapika.." Gumam Gon. Killua terdiam kemudian menoleh.

" Kau salah. Kau tidak hidup untuk membunuh. Karena itu kau tidak sanggup. Jangan memaksakan dirimu." Ujar Killua. Kemudian ia menarik tangannya dan mengayunkannya. Kurapika terbelalak melihat tindakan Killua yang tidak mengindahkan permintaannya. Tinggal sejengkal kukunya dengan dada Kuroro dan..

" HENTIKAN!" Kurapika berteriak. Killua menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menoleh kaget. Begitu juga dengan Gon dan Leorio. Kurapika menatap Kuroro dan kemudian ia terjatuh. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia memegang pelipisnya dan tersenyum getir. Gon, Killua dan Leorio berlari kearahnya.

" Kurapika! Daijobu ka?" Teriak Leorio. Killua hanya menautkan alisnya. Tak mengerti kenapa Kurapika menghentikannya. Apa Kurapika seyakin itu bisa membunuh Kuroro? Killua melakukan itu karena ia tau, Kurapika tidak akan bisa membunuh Kuroro.

" Yappari… " Gumam Kurapika.

" Sudah kubilang kan, kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku." Ujar Kuroro santai. Killua menoleh kearahnya dengan geram. Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya.

" Kenapa?" tanya Kurapika pelan.

" Karena.. sesuai dugaanku.." Kuroro menghentikan ucapannya. " Kau itu tenshi." Jawab Kuroro. Kurapika masih menatap Kuroro tak mengerti.

" Aku.. adalah Lucifer. Dan kau adalah Tenshi. Malaikat." Jelas Kuroro. Kurapika mengernyitkan matanya.

" Aku masih tidak mengerti." Kurapika menuntut. Kuroro menatapnya datar.

" Kami, para Lucifer… Hhh… setiap keturunan Lucifer, akan memilik satu orang lawan yang akan sangat sulit dikalahkan. Dan ia juga tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kami. Dan lawan itu disebut Tenshi, malaikat." Jelas Kuroro.

" Malaikat dan iblis." Jelas Killua. Kuroro mengangguk.

" Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa tau Kurapika yang akan menjadi Tenshimu?"

" Mudah saja. Ia tidak bisa membunuh. Dan selama hidupku, ia yang sulit kutaklukkan." Jawab Kuroro. Kurapika tertegun dengan penjelasan Kuroro. Kemudian ia menatap Kuroro heran.

" Tapi aku bisa membunuh. Aku membunuh Uvo dan Paku."

" Ya. Kau memang membunuh mereka. Tapi kau tetap merasa bersalah karena itu bukan? Karena tenshi, tidak bisa membunuh." Kurapika terdiam.

" Jadi, apa setiap Lucifer pasti akan sangat berusaha membunuh Tenshi disetiap generasinya?" Tanya Killua. Kuroro terdiam sejenak.

" Tidak." Jawab Kuroro.

" Eh?"

" Tidak. Bukan karena tidak mampu seperti Tenshi. Tapi lebih karena seringkali kami tidak menginginkan kematian untuk mereka." Jawab Kuroro.

" Tapi kau jelas ingin membunuhku!" Protes Kurapika.

" Apa aku pernah bilang begitu?" Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika menatapnya sengit.

" Kalau begitu apa sebenarnya yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Kurapika. Kuroro menatapnya dalam diam. Kemudian matanya terarah ke tangan Kurapika.

" Jari telunjukmu." Ujarnya. Kurapika mengikuti arah pandangnya. Dan kembali menatap Kuroro tak mengerti.

" Keluarkan rantai di jari telunjukmu." Perintah Kuroro. Kurapika masih menatapnya heran.

" Tapi.. aku.."

" Kau belum punya rantai berkekuatan khusus di jari telunjukmu? Kau punya! Keluarkan saja." Kurapika mengernyit heran. Kemudian ia mencoba mengeluarkan rantai dari jari telunjuknya. Suara gemerincing rantai yang tertarik keluar mulai terdengar. Kemudian seuntai rantai pendek nampak menggantung dari jari telunjuk Kurapika. Rantai itu berpendant tidak seperti jari-jari lainnya. Pendant itu berbentuk segiempat.. bukan, buku. Kurapika mengangkat alisnya heran dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap manik hitam Kuroro dengan pandangan heran.

" Kenapa tak kau coba saja?" Ucap Kuroro. Kurapika kembali menatap rantai dijari telunjuknya. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. Menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkan rennya. Rantai di jari telunjuk Kurapika mulai bergerak. Kemudian rantai itu bergerak kearah telapak tangan Kurapika. Dan Kurapika mulai bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Kurapika membelalakkan matanya.

" I..ini.." Kurapika dengan cepat menatap Kuroro dengan pandangan menuntut.

" Copy. Setiap Lucifer yang kalah dari Tenshi harus menerima resiko dari perjanjian abadi leluhur Lucifer. Untuk membiarkan Tenshi memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan kami. Sebagai hadiah untuk Tenshi, dan hukuman untuk kami." Jawab Kuroro.

" Kalau memang begitu, kenapa dulu saat aku menangkapmu dan menanam Judgement chain di jantungmu, ini tidak terjadi?" Tanya Kurapika.

" Karena saat itu aku belum kalah." Jawab Kuroro ia bisa melihat ekspresi bingung diwajah Kurapika. Ia menghela nafas dan menatap mata kucing Kurapika.

" Kalah bagi Lucifer bukan karena ia kalah bertanding dalam hal fisik- tentu saja ini berlaku untuk urusan kami dengan tenshi.-. dalam hal ini, kami akan dikatakan kalah saat.. kami tak ingin membunuh Tenshi sama sekali. Leluhurku juga mengalami hal yang sama. Ia kalah." Jelas Kuroro.

" Kalah? Kenapa?" tanya Gon. Kuroro menatap Gon sejenak.

" Dia.. mencintai Tenshinya." Jawabnya datar. Semua yang ada disana- kecuali Kuroro- tercengang. Kemudian Leorio dan Killua menatap Kuroro dan Kurapika bergantian. Kurapika yang mendengar kisah Kuroro membelalakkan matanya. Kuroro yang merasakan kekauan sesaat tersenyum mengejek.

" Tenang saja, aku memang tak berniat membunuhmu. Tapi aku juga tidak mencintaimu. Aku masih normal." Jawab Kuroro. Kurapika bisa merasakan pipinya memerah. Sedangkan Killua dan Leorio menghela nafas lega. Tak ada yang tau bahwa mereka baru saja memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Kuroro sudah tertular virus freak Hisoka.

" Jadi, kalau kau tak membunuhku, apa yang kau rencanakan?" Kurapika mengulang pertanyaannya.

" Kau bisa menyimpulkan setelah kau membuka bandit secret itu." Kuroro memberi isyarat dengan dagunya. Kurapika membuka buku itu dan menemukan gambar sabit yang digunakan Kuroro. Ia membacanya dan terkesiap. Kemudian ia memberi Kuroro death glare.

" Kisama!" Bentak Kurapika. Gon, Killua dan Leorio menatap Kurapika heran. Kenapa pula sahabat mereka ini harus semarah itu?

" Heh… sesuatu yang special harus mendapat tempat special bukan? Dan satu-satunya tempat yang cocok adalah kepalamu sendiri." Jawab Kuroro.

 _"_ _Kusso! Dasar laba-laba aneh! Apa maksudnya merencanakan hal konyol macam ini?"_ Kurapika mengumpat dalam hati. Hatinya semakin merasa jengkel saat mengingat tulisan di bandit secret 'milik' Kurapika

 ** _Grimmer reaper_**

 _Type: Gugenka._

 _Mengubah gender seseorang yang terkena tiga sabetan dari grimmer reaper._

Kurapika menggertakkan giginya. Siapapun yang memiliki kemampuan ini sudah pasti orang yang tidak waras! Kurapika melihat Kuroro mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

" Kurasa, sosok wanita akan lebih menambah daya Tarik scarlet eyesmu." Ujar Kuroro. Ia sudah akan melempar tatapan mengejek saat melihat Kurapika mengeluarkan judgement chainnya.

 _"_ _uh-oh.. dia marah. Benar-benar marah."_ Kuroro sudah mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk untuknya. Bagaimanapun, ia menerima semua resiko dari kekalahannya. Dan mati bisa saja menjadi salah satu resikonya. Mengingat bagaimana tak beruntungnya dia bahwa tenshinya adalah seorang pemuda yang seluruh sukunya dibantai oleh dirinya. Sudah pasti ia sangat bernafsu agar Kuroro enyah bukan?

" Pertama." Kuroro menangkap suara lirih Kurapika. Jadi ia tidak akan dibunuh?

" Kau… tidak akan membunuhku, dan teman-temanku. Kau dan anak buahmu."

" Kedua, kau tidak akan membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah."

" Ketiga, kau tidak akan menemui nen exorcise untuk melepas judgement chain ini." Kurapika menatap Kuroro tajam.

" Hanya itu?" Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika mengangguk. Kuroro tersenyum kecil.

" Kau memang malaikat." Gumamnya.

" apa?" tanya Kurapika. Kuroro menggeleng.

" Pasangkan!" ujarnya. Kurapika menautkan alisnya kemudian dengan satu lambaian, Judgement chain milik Kurapika tertanam di jantung Kuroro. Kurapika menghembuskan nafas lelah. Kemudian ia melepas chain jailnya.

" Kurapika, daijobu?" Tanya Gon. Kurapika mengangguk lemah.

" Ah, sebelum aku pergi, apa kalian membunuh anak buahku saat bertarung tadi?' Tanya Kuroro. Gon menggeleng.

" Mereka tidak mati." Jawab Killua.

" Kecuali Bonolenov." Koreksi Leorio. Kuroro mengangkat alisnya.

" Tidak… dia tidak mati tapi entah apa dia bisa bertahan lebih lama." Ujar Leorio.

" Hisoka?" Tanya Kurapika.

" Eh?" Leorio balik bertanya tak mengerti.

" Apa itu pekerjaan Hisoka?" Kurapika menyampaikan maksudnya. Leorio menggeleng.

" Senritsu." Jawabnya. Kurapika melebarkan matanya.

" Senritsu?" Leorio mengangguk.

" Dan sebaiknya kau melihat keadaannya sekarang." Tambah Leorio. Kurapika mengepalkan tangannya. Firasatnya buruk.

" Dia… sama parahnya dengan Bonolenov."

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Kurapika tertegun. Tangannya mengepal erat. Bibirnya berbisik lirih memanggil sosok yang terbaring dihadapannya. Matanya seketika berubah scarlet. Dibelakangnya, teman-temannya hanya berdiri terdiam.

" Ne, Killua.. tidak bisakah Alluka menyembuhkannya?" Tanya Gon pelan. Killua menghela nafas berat.

" Aku yakin ia mampu. Tapi mengingat lokasi kita sekarang dan lokasinya, aku khawatir Senritsu tak bisa bertahan selama itu untuk menunggu Alluka. Apalagi tidak ada alat bantu medis apapun." Jawab Killua. Gon mengernyitkan matanya dan kembali menatap sosok Senritsu yang sudah hampir tak bisa dikenali lagi. Tubuhnya seperti terbakar. Tiba-tiba Kurapika berdiri. Semua mata menatap punggung Kurapika dalam diam. Merasa sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Kurapika selanjutnya. Kurapika kemudian menoleh menampakkan sisi wajah sebelah kanannya. Semua disana bisa melihat dengan jelas mata Scarlet Kurapika yang berkilat-kilat berbahaya. Killua menyipitkan matanya. Jelas ia bisa menebak bahwa Kurapika akan melakukan hal bodoh. Meskipun Ia tak tau pasti apa yang akan dilakukannya.

" Kalian semua… bisakah kalian menunggu diluar ruangan ini?" Pinta Kurapika. Sesaat semua orang di ruang dimensi itu menatapnya ragu. Kemudian Wing berdehem pelan.

" Baiklah. Kami akan menunggu diluar." Jawabnya pelan. Bisuke menatap Wing tajam.

" Tapi, dengan satu syarat." Wing melangkah kearah Kurapika. Kurapika berbalik. Kini ia berhadapan dengan sosok Wing. Wing mengulurkan tangannya.

" Berikan tangan kirimu." Kurapika mengulurkan tangannya. Wing mengikatkan karet di jari kelingking Kurapika. Karet yang mirip dengan yang pernah diberikan kepada Gon.

" Itu hanya karet perjanjian. Kami akan meninggalkan kalian berdua. Dan kau, Kurapika, jika kau melakukan hal bodoh yang membahayakan hidupmu, Karet itu akan memberitahuku." Wing mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya. Di jari kelingkingnya tersemat karet yang serupa dengan milik Kurapika. Kurapika terdiam sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

" Wakatta. Ah, Bisuke-san.. setelah sepuluh menit, bisakah kau kembali kesini? Hanya kau saja." Tanyanya pelan. Bisuke menatap Kurapika penasaran. Kemudian ia mengangguk kecil. Wing menghela nafas pelan dan berbalik. Memberi isyarat kepada seluruh penghuni bilik itu untuk menunggu di ruang dimensi lainnya. Mereka segera mengikuti Wing. Gon menoleh sejenak. Menatap khawatir pada sosok Kurapika. Kurapika hanya tersenyum menenangkan. Gon menatapnya bimbang. Killua menepuk pundak Gon.

" Kita hanya perlu percaya kali ini." Gumam Killua. Gon mengangguk pelan dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kurapika menatap pintu yang perlahan menutup itu. Setelah semua teman-temannya meninggalkan ruangan itu, Kurapika berbalik dan menatap tubuh Senritsu. Ia segera berlutut dan meraih tas Senritsu. Dicarinya barang yang dibutuhkannya saat ini. kemudian tangannya merasakan lembaran kertas yang terlipat dua. Ditariknya benda itu. Ditengahnya terdapat Flute yang biasa dibawa Senritsu.

" Baiklah, Setelah aku melakukan ini dan aku tidak selamat, jangan salahkan aku.. mengerti? Padahal.. padahal aku bermaksud memberitahumu cara memecahkan kutukan dark sonata ini setelah ini semua berakhir. Baka!" Kurapika tersenyum getir. Kurapika tak sengaja menemukannya saat ia menyelinap keperpustakan dibagian buku terlarang. Dalam artikel yang dibacanya, dikatakan bahwa yang bisa memecahkan kutukan itu hanya sebuah sheet music bernama heaven sonata. Sayangnya, sang pembuat sonata hanya meninggalkan kode. Bukan note yang bisa langsung dimainkan. Kurapika menyalin artikel itu dan menelitinya selama satu bulan. Kemudian ia menarik sebuah kesimpulan menarik. Kode itu bukanlah kode tentang bagaimana memainkan note yang akan menghasilkan heaven sonata. Tapi itu hanya sebuah pesan. Sedangkan heaven sonata sendiri bukanlah sheet music lain yang harus dicari keberadaannya. Melainkan sheet music yang sama denga dark sonata. Saat menyadari hal itu, Kurapika masih belum menemukan bagian mana dari sheet music itu yang harus dimainkan. Ia dan Senritsu bahkan sampai tak tidur selama tiga hari untuk mencari bagian yang merupakan heaven sonata. Namun suatu malam setelah ia berhasil mendapatkan scarlet eyesnya yang kesekian, ia menyadari sesuatu. Sebuah pemikiran yang belum mereka coba sebelumnya. Iapun segera berlari menuju tempat Senritsu. Namun ternyata, ia harus berhadapan dengan Kuroro malam itu. Pertemuan itu mengakibatkannya harus pingsan dan dirawat selama seminggu. Ditambah amnesia sesaat yang menimpanya. Sudah jelas ia melupakan masalah sonata itu. Dan tadi saat mereka sudah akan berangkat dalam misi ini, entah mengapa ingatan tentang heaven sonata bermain-main di kepalanya. Kurapika mendengus pelan. Ia melepas Rompi Kurutanya dan menyelimuti tubuh Senritsu. Diangkatnya flute miliki Senritsu kearah mulutnya. Kurapika membuka sheet music ditangan kirinya. Kemudian meletakkannya di lantai.

 _Semoga nada yang kumainkan benar._

Kurapika menarik tangan dan mulai meniup flutenya. Ya, Kurapika memainkan bagian heaven sonata yang sudah ditemukannya. Nada yang terdengar terdengar lembut. Sangat lembut. Kurapika memainkannya. Matanya terasa berat. Namun ia terus berusaha memainkannya. Sebenarnya Kurapika tidak tau apa resiko yang bisa didapat jika ia memainkan heaven sonata. Di artikel yang ia baca, penemu heaven sonata memainkan nada itu setelah sebelumnya menulis surat yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya memang berniat mengakhiri hidupnya. Kurapika tersenyum dalam permainannya. Ia merasa bahwa nasibnya sungguh mengenaskan. Ia sudah mengumpulkan beberapa mata sukunya, mendapat kesempatan untuk membunuh Kuroro, dan membuang kesempatan itu karena nasibnya yang kebetulan menjadi tenshi atau apalah itu, dan sekarang justru ia mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri untuk membangunkan sahabatnya yang sedang terbaring tak sadar dihadapannya.

 _Sebaiknya kau bangun setelah ini, Senritsu._

Kurapika merasakan rasa hangat yang nyaman didadanya. Perlahan ia melihat puncak kepala Senritsu mulai bercahaya. Kurapika berusaha setengah mati menahan matanya yang kian memberat. Tidak. Ia tak boleh berhenti disini. Kurapika terus memainkannya. Cahaya di puncak kepala Senritsu mulai menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya. Kurapika melihat perubahan pada tubuh Senritsu. Dengan segera ia berbalik membelakangi tubuh Senritsu sambil tetap memainkan notenya.

 _Tiga.._

 _Dua.._

 _Satu.._

Kurapika menjauhkan Flute dibibirnya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Ia bisa merasakan kilau cahaya dari tubuh Senritsu dibelakangnya. Kurapika tersenyum lemah sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya menyentuh lantai.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Killua kembali menoleh kearah Gon yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian matanya mengarah kelantai. Entahlah, Killua sendiri tak tau apa yang sekarang dirasakannya. Pandangannya menyapu seisi ruangan. Semua orang tengah sibuk dengan dirinya masing-masing. Sedangkan disudut ruang, Hisoka dan Illumi tengah sibuk menata kartu-kartu milik Hisoka. Killua mendengus saat mengingat reaksi Illumi tentang Kalluto.

 _"_ _Aniki! Kenapa aniki tidak memberitahuku jika Kalluto bergabung dengan Ryodan?" Killua meraih kerah Illumi. Illumi hanya menatap mata adiknya datar._

 _"_ _Kill, kau terus lari dariku. Jadi bagaimana aku akan memberitahumu?" Illumi mengangkat tangannya hendak menyapu anak rambut Killua. Killua segera melepas pegangannya dan melompat mundur. Tidak. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Illumi menyentuhnya. Tidak setelah jarum konyol itu ditanamkan di kepalanya._

 _"_ _Oyaji." Gumam Killua._

 _"_ _Huh?" Illumi menatap Killua tak mengerti._

 _"_ _Apa yang Oyaji katakan tentang ini?" Tanya Killua. Illumi meletakkan telunjuk didagunya._

 _"_ _Hmm… Kurasa, Oyaji tidak tau." Jawab Illumi._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau tak memberitahunya?" Killua menatap Illumi tajam. Illumi hanya mengangkat bahunya._

 _"_ _Karena, aku baru tahu saat melihatnya dipunggungmu dank au berteriak bahwa ia adalah anggota Ryodan." Jawab Illumi. Killua mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali._

 _"_ _Haaaaah? Jadi kau juga baru tahu? Dan, aniki, aku tidak berteriak tadi." Koreksi Killua. Jadi Kalluto merahasiakannya selama ini?_

 _"_ _Hmm~~ sebenarnya, aku tahu kalau Kalluto adalah anggota Ryodan. Dia adalah penggantiku." Jawab Hisoka. Killua dan Illumi menoleh. Hisoka hanya tersenyum aneh._

 _"_ _Kau.. sejak kapan?" Tanya Killua. Hisoka mencoba mengingat._

 _"_ _ah! Setelah kita mengalahkan Razor di greed island. Kau ingat? Kallutolah yang melacak si nen exorcise yang melepaskan rantai di jantung Kuroro." Jawab Hisoka._

 _"_ _Dia.. apa?" Tanya Killua setengah berteriak. Illumi menatap adiknya dan berpaling kearah Hisoka masih dengan wajah datarnya._

 _"_ _Jadi, kau tau tapi tak memberitahuku?" Tanya Illumi._

 _"_ _Hm..hm.. kau tak bertanya." Hisoka memainkan telunjuknya._

 _"_ _Jadi, apa tujuanmu menyembunyikan hal itu dariku?" Hisoka menatap Illumi sambil tersenyum._

 _"_ _Karena menurutku, itu akan menjadi kartu yang bagus bukan? Karena kudengar kalian adalah kakak-kakak yang protektif. Jadi, aku melakukannya sesuai urutan rantai makanan. Memangsa yang lemah untuk mendpatkan yang.. hm?" Hisoka menghentikan ucapannya dan mendongak dengan senyumnya. Ia bisa melihat aura hitam disekujur tubuh Illumi dan Aura ungu gelap bercampur listrik di tubuh Killua. Mata keduanya terlihat menyeramkan. Seakan siap memangsa siapapun yang menghalangi mereka._

 _"_ _Aku.. akan.. membunuhmu.. sekarang.. juga.." Ucap keduanya bersamaan. Sedangkan seluruh makhluk diruangan itu segera menoleh kearah mereka saat merasakan bloodlust Illumi dan Killua. Hisoka tersenyum manis_

 _"_ _Bercanda.. aku hanya bercanda.." Hisoka mengibaskan tangannya._

Killua menghela nafas. Kemudian matanya menangkap sosok Bisuke yang tengah memperhatikan jam ditangannya. Merasa diperhatikan, Bisuke beranjak dari duduknya dan segera duduk diantara Killua dan Wing.

" Berapa menit lagi?" Tanya Killua.

" lima menit." Jawab Bisuke dan menoleh kearah Wing. Mengerti arti tatapan Bisuke, Wing tersenyum dan mengangkat telapak kanannya.

" Tidak.. dia tidak melakukan hal bodoh. Atau setidaknya belum." Jawab Wing. Killua mengangguk.

" Ne, Wing-san. Kenapa kau memberikan karet gelang itu padanya? Bukankah itu sama dengan yang kau beri pada Gon waktu itu? Apa dia akan bertindak berbahaya hanya dengan menggunakan ren?" tanya Killua.

" Mm.." Wing menggeleng " Ini gelang yang berbeda. Ini karet yang mendeteksi denyut nadi, aliran darah dan pernafasan. Jadi jika ia melakukan hal yang membahayakan nyawanya, karet ditanganku dan ditangannya akan putus." Jelas Wing. Killua baru akan bertanya apa yang sekiranya dilakukan Kurapika saat telinganya dengan sangat samar menangkap alunan music dari arah ruangan Kurapika.

" Apa kalian mendengarnya?" Tanya Killua. Bisuke dan wing saling memandang.

" Mendengar apa?" Tanya Bisuke.

" Permainan music yang bagus. Tapi jelas tak baik didengar. Beberapa notenya kurasa mirip dengan dark sonata." Suara Illumi membuat semua kepala menoleh kearahnya. Gon mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar kata Dark Sonata. Matanya menatap Horor kearah pintu. Gon sudah akan berdiri saat tangan Killua menahan tubuh Gon. Gon menoleh dan menatap Killua tak mengerti.

" Gon! Bersabarlah!" Ucap Killua.

" Demo.. Kurapika.."

" Hanya…. Percaya. Kita harus percaya padanya." Gumam Killua. Tepat setelah kalimat itu, Wing membelalakkan matanya.

" Karetnya… putus." Kalimat itu lirih saja. Namun cukup untuk ditangkap oleh telinga Killua dan Gon. Gon melepas cengkraman Killua dan berlari kearah pintu. Detik berikutnya, ia merasa tubuhnya melayang dan mendarat keras di lantai. Bisuke menghela nafas dan menatap Gon tajam.

" Killua benar, Gon. Dan ingat, hanya aku yang akan masuk. Tidak kau, dan tidak yang lainnya. Hanya aku.!" Bisuke memberikan ancamannya. Semua diruangan itu hanya mengangguk. Leorio berjalan mendekati Bisuke.

" Tapi.. jika hal buruk terjadi pada mereka, bisakah kau memberitahu kami segera?" Pinta Leorio. Bisuke tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian ia membuka pintu didepannya dan segera menghilang dari ruangan itu.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Bisuke membelalakkan matanya melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Kurapika tergeletak lemah dihadapannya. Namun matanya lebih tertarik pada sosok gadis yang tak pernah dilihatnya. Gadis itu seumur Kurapika. Wajahnya nampak tenang. Bibirnya tipis dan kemerahan. Rambut coklatnya tergerai lurus dan panjang. Bisuke menoleh dan menatap sosok lemah Kurapika dan tersenyum kecil.

 _Jadi, karena kau tau hal ini akan terjadi, kau memintaku datang. Iya kan? kau.. pemuda yang baik, Kurapika._

Bisuke segera mengurus segala keperluan 'Senritsu'. Hal itu mudah saja dengan kemampuan nen miliknya. Setelah memastikan Senritsu baik-baik saja, ia menghampiri sosok Kurapika dan memeriksa keadaannya. Sedetik kemudian, ia tertegun.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

" Argh! Bisuke! Lama sekali." Gon berjalan mengitari ruangan. Tangan kanannya mengusap-usap bekas pukulan Bisuke.

" Justru karena itulah kita tak perlu khawatir bukan?" Suara Knov terdengar tenang. Gon menoleh.

" Itu tandanya didalam sana baik-baik saja." Imbuh Knuckle sambil mengipas-kipaskan tangannya.

" Knuckle-san benar Gon." Wing tersenyum menenangkan. Meski begitu ia tetap merasa was-was. Kalau memang tak terjadi apapun, kenapa karet ditangannya bisa terputus? Kemudian ruangan itu kembali lenggang. Dan semua kepala serentak menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

" Bisuke!" Seru Killua dan Gon lega. Namun wajah Bisuke hanya menatap keduanya datar. Mulutnya terbuka. Namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Gon dan Killua menatapnya heran.

" Bisuke?" Tanya Gon.

" Kurapika… denyut nadi… tak ada.." Ujarnya terbata. Leorio, Gon dan Killua melebarkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian mereka melesat melewati Bisuke. Killua segera menopang tubuh Kurapika. Menyandarkan kepalanya didadanya. Sedangkan Leorio langsung sibuk memeriksa keadaan Kurapika. Gon hanya terdiam menatap sosok Kurapika. Matanya nampak berkaca-kaca. Dikepalanya kembali terlintas mimpi yang pernah didapatnya. Mimpi dimana Kurapika harus berhenti bernafas. Rsa takut kembali menyergapnya. Matanya perlahan menggelap.

"GON!" Gon tersentak dan menatap Killua. Killua menatapnya tajam.

" Kurapika.. akan baik-baik saja.. karena itu.. kendalikan dirimu." Gumam Killua. Gon menggigit bibirnya. Ia tau, Killua pasti menyadari perubahannya. Dan Killua jelas-jelas takut Gon akan bertindak gegabah lagi. Gon mencoba mengendalikan dirinya dan mengangguk pelan. Leorio masih sibuk menempelkan telinganya didada Kurapika.

"Ada! Aku mendengarnya!" Sorak Leorio. Gon dan Killua tersenyum lebar.

" Tapi… sangat.. sangat.. tidak! Ini.. terlalu.. lemah! Kita harus cepat membawanya kerumah sakit!" Senyum keduanya langsung memudar.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Kurapika membuka matanya pelan. Ruangan apa ini? Perlahan warna putih yang menyelimuti ruangan itu memudar. Berganti dengan hutan yang sangat luas. Kurapika mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali..

" Ini… rukuso?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Kurapika tak punya ide kenapa ia bisa ada di desa tempat suku Kuruta tinggal. Tapi kakinya melangkah tanpa ia sadari. Kemudian matanya tertegun saat menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Mulut Kurapika terbuka.

" Okaa-san?" Panggil Kurapika lirih. Wanita berambut pirang pendek itu menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Kurapika.

" Kurapika.. Ogenki desuka?" Ibunya meraih tangan Kurapika dan menariknya perlahan. Kali ini, suasana disekitar mereka berganti dengan sebuah danau yang indah. Ibu Kurapika mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran danau. Kemudian menoleh kearah Kurapika.

" Kau tidak duduk?" Tanyanya. Kurapika mengerjapkan matanya kemudian ikut duduk disebelah ibunya. Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam. Menikmati angin lembut yang memainkan rambut pirang keduanya Kurapika melirik sosok ibunya.

" Ano.."

" Jadi, apa yang menyebabkanmu bisa ada ditempat ini? Tanya ibunya. Kurapika mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

" Maksud ibu?" Ibunya tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Kurapika lembut.

" Kau tau? Aku ini ibumu. Jadi mana mungkin aku meninggalkan anakku yang ceroboh, pemarah tanpa pelindung apapun? Tapi ternyata kau masih saja membahayakan dirimu sendiri." Oceh ibunya. Kurapika tertegun kemudian tersenyum geli.

" Jadi, dimana kita sekarang?" Tanya Kurapika. Ibunya menoleh.

" Kita? Ada dialam mimpimu mungkin? Hahaha… siapa yang tau? Yang jelas, aku bersama anakku." Jawab Ibunya.

" Jadi, aku sudah mati ?" Tanya Kurapika lagi. Ibunya menggeleng.

" Tidak.. atau setidaknya belum. Kau masih.. err… apa istilahnya ya? Menjemput ajalmu, mungkin?" Ibunya mulai mengoceh kebingungan. Kurapika tertawa melihat tingkah ibunya.

" Kau banyak tertawa ya? Padahal kau sedang sekarat!" Kurapika masih tertawa. Kemudian ia menyudahi tawanya dan menggantinya dengan senyum.

" Mungkin karena aku melihat Kaa-san." Ujarnya. Ibu Kurapika tertegun mendengar jawaban anaknya. Diraihnya bahu Kurapika, dan memeluknya hangat. Kurapika tanpa pikir panjang langsung kembali memeluk ibunya.

" Gomen ne? Harus meninggalkanmu sendirian. Menghadapi hidupmu sendirian." Kurapika melepas pelukannya dan menggeleng pelan.

" Tidak.. ini bukan salah Kaa-san. Dan lagi, aku tidak sendirian. Aku menemukan beberapa orang konyol yang menjadikanku sahabat mereka. Aku yakin Kaa-san akan menyukai mereka." Jawab Kurapika sambil tertawa kecil mengingat ketiga sahabatnya.

" Yokatta. Setidaknya kau masih bisa tertawa dengan mereka. Tapi tentu saja aku menyukai mereka. Mereka anak yang baik. Terutama bocah berambut hitam itu. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tau?"

" Kaa-san tau mereka?" Kurapika mengangkat alisnya heran. Kurapika yakin ia belum menceritakan tentang teman-temannya sama sekali pada ibunya.

" Mm..mm… aku tau. Sejak awal pertemuanmu dengan mereka, aku tau semuanya, Kurapika." Ibunya tersenyum hangat. Kurapika hanya menautkan alisnya. Apa semua orang yang sudah mati bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi didunia? Ibu Kurapika tersenyum mendapati ekspresi Kurapika yang kebingungan.

" Kau salah jika kau berpendapat kami – semua orang yang sudah mati- bisa mengetahui hal yang sudah terjadi didunia. Sosokku saat ini hanya sosok nen yang kubuat. Salah satu kemampuanku adalah membuat nenku menjadi 'kenangan'. Dan akan tetap hidup meskipun aku mati. Selama ini aku bersembunyi disini." Ibunya menyentuh anting di telinga Kurapika.

" Mm.. aku mengambilnya saat aku kembali ke Rukuso setelah pembantaian itu." Jawab Kurapika. Ibunya mengangguk.

" Aku tau. Terimakasih karena telah mengubur kami dengan layak. Kau anak yang baik." Lagi-lagi sang ibu mengacak rambut anaknya. Beberapa saat mereka kembali terdiam.

" Ne, Kurapika.. apa kau tau kenapa kau bisa masuk kelam ini?" Tanya ibunya. Kurapika menggeleng.

" Karena aku saat ini sedang sekarat?" Tebak Kurapika.

" Hampir benar. Ah, tidak setengah benar. Tapi hampir sekaratpun tidak akan membuatmu bisa masuk kedalam pengaruh nenku. Karena aku membuat beberapa kondisi agar kau bisa memasuki dunia nen ini." Kurapika masih menatap ibunya tak mengerti kondisi? Kondisi apa lagi? Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia sekarat. Pernah saat ia tak sengaja terkena darah Jed yang mengharuskan ia mengadakan kontrak dengan On. ( Lihat: Hunter x hunter the last mission :D)

" Kondisi pertama, adalah saat kau sekarat. Kondisi kedua, disaat kau sekarat, harus ada orang yang mengharapkanmu selamat." Kurapika setengah mendengus setengah tertawa.

" Apa itu, Kaa-san? Kenapa yang kedua seperti itu?" Tanya Kurapika geli.

" Tentu saja itu penting! Aku hanya ingin kau hidup normal setelah peristiwa itu. Bisa saja kan kau tiba-tiba berubah pendiam dan enggan berhubungan dengan orang lain. Atau kau tiba-tiba jadi manusia penuh dendam dan tidak mementingkan hal lainnya selain balas dendam!" Tiba-tiba saja Ibu Kurapika berceloteh tentang kecemasannya dengan agak berlebihan.

 _Pendiam, penuh dendam itu benar._

" Hahaha.. tenanglah kaa-san! Aku tidak sedingin itu!" Jawab Kurapika.

" Tapi… benarkan? Selama ini kau hidup untuk balas dendam. Itu kan yang ada dipikiranmu setiap detik?" desak ibunya. Kurapika terdiam sejenak.

" Ah, tak usah khawatir. Aku…"

" Kurapika, dengarkan Kaa-san." Tiba-tiba ibunya memasang wajah seriusnya.

" Kaa-san tau, kau hidup penuh dendam selama ini. Tapi, apa kau tau bahwa kami sangat tak menginginkan hal itu? Kami tak butuh pembalasan dendam itu, Kurapika. Lagipula, kematian mereka tak akan membuat kami kembali hidup. Tak ada untungnya bagi kami. Bahkan mungkin kami tak tau jika mereka sudah mati." Ibu Kurapika memegang bahu anaknya. Kurapika hanya menunduk.

" Kalau kau memang ingin membuat kami meninggal dengan tenang, bukan balas dendam yang harus kau lakukan." Kurapika merasa tubuhnya ditarik. Kemudian ia bisa merasakan dekapan ibunya.

" Kau hanya perlu hidup bahagia, tanpa dendam. Menemukan banyak hal didunia yang tak pernah kami lihat, menikmati kehidupan bebasmu. Harusnya pak tua itu melihatmu saat ini. dia pasti akan sangat merasa terintimidasi jika melihatmu berhasil betah dengan dunia luar." Kurapika tertawa disela aliran airmatanya yang entah sejak kapan mengalir dipipinya.

" Ne, Kurapika… teman-temanmu sudah memanggilmu. Mereka berisik sekali. Jadi, sebelum aku pergi, kau mau kan berjanji satu hal padaku?" Tanya Ibu Kurapika. Kurapika mengangguk.

" Mau kah kau hidup bahagia mulai sekarang? Tidak memikirkan dendam dan rasa bencimu pada Ryodan?" Kurapika tersenyum. Kemudian ia mengangguk kecil. Baginya sangat melegakan mengetahui apa keinginan terakhir ibunya. Dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk dalam sekejap menghapus rasa bencinya pada Ryodan.

" Sou.. kalau begitu.." Ibu Kurapika memegang dada Kurapika dan memejamkan matanya. Kurapika merasakan sensasi aneh didadanya. Hangat dan menyenangkan. Seakan terlepas dari belenggu yang membebaninya selama ini.

" Nah, kau sudah terbebas dari rantai dijantungmu." Kurapika melebarkan matanya.

" Bagaimana…"

" Aku hanya menghapus rasa dendammu. Itu tugasku, Kurapika. Tenang saja, kekuatan chain jailmu tetap sama meskipun tak kau gunakan pada ryodan."

" Tapi…itu tidak mungkin.. karena chain jail.."

" Sekarang jadi mungkin.. karena nenku ini akan menjadi milikmu." Jawab Ibu Kurapika. Kurapika tertegun. Kemudian ia melihat pandangannya mulai mengabur.

" Nah, Kurapika.. pergilah. Ingat, kau harus menepati janjimu. Dan… Kaa-san mencintaimu, Kurapika." Tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap. Samar-samar telinganya menangkap suara teman-temannya. Semakin lama teriakan itu semakin jelas. Tapi Kurapika tak tau dimana mereka.

"KURAPIKA!" Kurapika tersentak dan membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang bisa dilihatnya adalah sosok Gon yang menatapnya khawatir. Matanya terlihat bengkak.

" Gon." Bisik Kurapika lemah.

" Kurapika! Kau sudah sadar!" Gon memeluk Kurapika girang. Kurapika hanya tersenyum dan balas memeluk sahabatnya. Di sisi lain, Leorio nampak masih sulit berkata-kata. Dan Killua hanya tersenyum.

" Ini dima..-" Baru saja Kurapika hendak bertanya dimana dirinya, terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Gon melepas pelukannya. Semua mata terarah ke pintu kamar inap Kurapika. Mereka bisa melihat sosok wanita berambut coklat dengan mata abu-abunya menatap Kurapika. Nafasnya tidak teratur karena berlari. Kurapika mengerjap bingung. Sedangkan ketiga sahabatnya tersenyum senang kearah gadis itu. Siapa pula gadis itu?

" Kurapika.." Bisiknya lirih. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Detik berikutnya ia berlari dan dengan segera memeluk Kurapika. Kurapika hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru sadar dan sekarang ia sudah dipeluk oleh wanita yang tak dikenalnya.

" Kurapika… Yokatta.. yokatta.." Suara gadis itu bergetar. Kurapika bisa merasakan bajunya basah oleh air mata gadis itu.

" Kau tau? Dia susah sekali disuruh pulang." Leorio tertawa menggoda.

" Leorio! Dia hanya merasa bersalah!" Kali ini sebuah suara dibelakang mereka membuat Leorio tercekat. Bisuke memasuki ruangan itu sambil memeluk bunga yang dibawanya.

" syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Ujar Bisuke. Kurapika tersenyum sopan. Kemudian ia berpaling kearah Killua.

" ano.. Killua.." Kurapika kemudian menunduk sejenak. Menatap rambut coklat milik gadis yang tengah memeluknya.

" Jangan bilang kau tidak tau dia siapa." Tebak Killua. Kurapika hanya tersenyum kikuk.

" Astaga! Ini aku, Kurapika!" Gadis itu mendongak. Kini wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Kurapika.

" Senritsu!" Ujar Kurapika kaget. Senritsu mengangguk. Kurapika jelas tak mengenalinya dalam sosok itu. Tapi cara bicara Senritsu yang lembutlah yang membuat Kurapika menyadari identitasnya.

" Gomen.. kau.. terlihat berbeda." Jawab Kurapika canggung. Senritsu mengerjapkan matanya sesaat kemudian wajahnya memerah.

" Ehm… aku tau kalian tengah menikmati masa muda yang indah. Tapi, bisakah kalian lanjutkan lain kali? Disini ada anak kecil." Suara Bisuke menyadarkan mereka berdua. Senritsu segera menjauh dari tubuh Kurapika. Sedangkan Kurapika berdehem pelan. Wajahnya terlihat datar. Namun terlihat samar bias merah dipipinya. Killua tengah memberontak karena matanya ditutup oleh Bisuke. Sedangkan gon hanya diam tak mengerti saat Leorio meraih matanya dan menutupnya.

" Gomennasai.. aku.. aku hanya… hanya merasa sangat senang kau selamat Kurapika. Aku hanya takut kau… tidak bisa selamat setelah memainkannya." Jelas Senritsu. Kurapika tersenyum tipis.

" Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Senritsu." Jawabnya. Senritsu menatap Kurapika khawatir. Kemudian ia melihat senyuman Kurapika, dan tersenyum. Siang itu, tak ada awan kelabu. Siang itu matahari bersinar terik. Dan siang itu, Kurapika tau… hidupnya akan kembali berwarna seperti itu. Karena ia menemukan orang-orang yang akan menemaninya sampai akhir.

 _Okaa-san… aku..bahagia._

 **Epilog**

Kurapika mengitari ruangan itu. Tubuhnya dengan gesit menghindari lemparan pisau yang tepat mengarah ke perutnya. Detik berikutnya ia menjungkirkan badannya saat sebuah pukulan hampir memecahkan kepalanya.

" Hhh… bisakah kau cari pekerjaan yang lain?" teriak Kurapika. Didepannya, Kuroro menggeleng.

" Asal kau tau, bermain dengan Tenshi itu lebih mengasyikkan. Lagipula ini memang pekerjaan kami. Kau saja yang salah memilih pekerjaan." Balas Kuroro. Kemudian ia memberi isyarat pada Phinks untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kurapika mendengus dan duduk di sofa.

" Setidaknya, jauhkan anak buahmu dariku! Lagipula kau berjanji untuk tidak menggangguku bukan?" Kuroro menggeleng pelan.

" koreksi. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Bukan tidak akan mengganggumu. Dan aku menepatinya." Jawab Kuroro santai. Kurapika menggeram pelan.

" Jadi, apa perlu kuubah peraturannya?" Kurapika mengeluarkan rantainya.

" Aah…. Tidak. Aku menolak. Karena mengganggumu adalah pekerjaan yang menarik." Jawabnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan mendekati Kurapika. Ia membungkukkan badannya hingga wajahnya hanya sejengkal dari wajah Kurapika.

" Jadi, aku memohon padamu agar kau tak mengubah peraturannya." Kuroro tersenyum manis. Kurapika hanya mendengus. Kemudian..

" Kura..pika?" terdengar suara polos dari arah pintu. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Gon, Killua, Leorio, dan Senritsu tengah berdiri disana. Wajah mereka semua nampak memerah melihat adegan dihadapannya.

" Hmm… sepertinya… mereka manyangka kita sedang melakukan 'sesuatu'." Kuroro melompat kearah jendela.

" atau mungkin kau memang tertarik padaku?" Kemudian Kuroro melompat. Kurapika mengepalkan tangannya.

" AKU LAKI-LAKI!" Teriaknya.

" Jadi…" Kurapika menoleh dan mendapati teman-temannya yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menuntut.  
" Argh! Jangan bilang kalian tidak percaya padaku. Aku masih normal!" Kurapika mau membela diri.

" Hmm.. kalau begitu, Kuroro yang tidak normal." Gumam Leorio.

" Ne.. bukankah kau menyukai Senritsu?" Tanya Gon polos. Kurapika dan Senritsu terbelalak.

" Ap.. astaga! Kalian kenapa? Kalian kemari hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu?" Kurapika menghela nafas putus asa melihat teman-temannya tak mengabaikannya dan memilih sibuk berdiskusi tentang siapa sebenarnya yang Kurapika sukai. Kurapika akhirnya menyerah dan memilih duduk disofa sambil menonton perdebatan ketiganya. Namun dalam hati ia tersenyum. Karena akhirnya ia bisa menikmati kehidupannya yang berisik ini dengan sepenuh hati. Tidak seperti sebelumnya yang selalu terbayang kematian sukunya. Kurapika memandang keluar jendela. Sinar mentari yang lembut menerpa wajahnya. Membuat bibirnya tertarik menjadi sebuah senyuman. Sedang didepannya, Senritsu tersenyum melihat ekspresi kurapika. Ekspresi yang tak pernah dilihatnya sebelum kejadian kemarin. Dan entah kenapa, Senritsu merasa wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdebar keras.

END-

GYAAAAA GOMENNASAAAI!

Maaf:

1\. Karena lama banget updatenya. Wifinya ga dibayar-bayar sama emmak.

2\. Karena endingnya harus seperti ini.

3\. Karena mungkin tak sesuai harapan.

Hehehe… Amaya sengaja jadiin endingnya gitu. Abisnya Amaya bingung juga itu Kurapika sama siapa ya? Jadi, terserah readers sekalian buat endingnya dia sama siapa xD

Sekali lagi Gomenne?

Dan untuk yang sudah bersedia membaca sampai akhir, kuucapkan ARIGATOU * nangis es krim*

Kanar sasku: hehehe udah ah, Amaya ga bisa membuat mereka lebih dekat lagi XD

Rianthi Risma: hehehehe… sudah dibahas semua itu XD*plak

Kalau rahasia scarlet eyesnya udah di chap awal-awal kok.

Fatmerza 99: Arigatou Gozaimasu.. Yoroshiku ^^ semoga Fatmerza juga mau baca fic Amaya yang lain ne?* plak

SEKALI LAGI ARIGATOU* salamin satu-satu

RnR please…


End file.
